Percy Jackson, The Blessed Guardian
by Dragonhitter
Summary: Percy is Betrayed by the people he held most dear,and his whole life is shattered when it is supposed to finally be peaceful. When Percy is broken and disappears, will he ever be found? What bonds will he develop with the most hating goddess, and when a new threat rises, will Percy have the will or the reason to respond? Will he even be alive?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N:  ****Hey guys, so this is my first ever Fan fiction! I have read a lot of Percy Jackson stories and my favorite by far is the Guardian stories, so here is my version of one, but with a few twists. Read on to find out more!**

**Percy POV**

Pain. That was the only sensation that i could feel. It was in these moments that i could feel why being loyal is actually a fatal flaw. Its not because of what happens in battles or everyday life, but what happens when all you cared about turned away from you and you are left with a broken heart. That is real pain. I suppose you are wondering why I am in such a state? Well, I guess I should go from when it all started, for that week after the Giants war when my life took a turn for the worse...

_Time jump: 1 week in the past_

I was sitting contently with my friends, all laughing together without a care in the World. My beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth was beside me, my hand on top of hers. We could finally be together, no dangers, no looming wars. We were at peace, having just won the Giants War and with the next great prophecy not being said, implying many years of peace. That's when HE showed up. A loud clattering could be heard at the camp borders, and my friends and I immediately got out our weapons and rushed to the camp borders. The war may have been finished, but that didn't mean that monsters didn't still roam around the world and around Camp Half Blood. Once we arrived at camp we saw a lone boy being chased by none other that The Minotaur. The boy quickly looked up and I could see his sea green eyes that looked so much like my own. Oh the irony, another son of Poseidon being chased by the Minotaur, just like what happened to me all of those years ago. After i got over my initial shock that my dad had another son, I wondered if i should see how my apparent half brother coped with the threat, but I realized my friends would never agree and that dad wont be very happy with me if i let anything happen to my new 'brother' before he gets any training. With a sigh i uncapped my pen and my faithful pen, Riptide sprung free in all its pride and glory. I quickly scanned for any other monsters before charging forward and swinging Riptide just as the Minotaur was about to chop my 'brother' in half, who, might I add, clearly didn't have a brain as he chose to stand still as the Minotaur swiped. I pushed back and he stumbled, looking with fury at whoever dared to stop it from its should have been easy kill. When he looked at me, recognition passed through his eyes and he charged at me. Once again i jumped out of his way just as Jason called down a bolt of lighting, and Annabeth turned visible and impaled the monster straight through the head, into that tiny brain of his. Before he had even finished dissolving into the golden dust, Annabeth had turned and aided my brother to his feet. He looked around, amazed as we lead him through the camp barrier and into the watching gaze of Chiron, who simply waited until we reached him and began telling him what happened. When the campers gathered around they turned to him and just one question was being repeated in all of their heads, Who was this boys godly parent. I was about to step forwards and tell them when a trident appeared above his head, glowing a powerful sea green color before disappearing. In Its place stood my father. We all immediately fell to one knee and bowed deeply to him before he told us to Stand up

Poseidon POV

I watched all the campers fall to one knee and bow before me, all incredibly in sinc after the effects of the last War left them closer to each other than ever before. Among the campers were several Romans who, after the war, decided to stay in Camp Half Blood and help with the rebuilding and exploring the Greek ways of life. I told them to rise and then started to introduce my son to them " everyone, welcome my son David into Camp Half Blood! He is a worthy son, and i expect you to train him hard to make him a talented warrior. Give him no special trea..." as i was finishing the sentence a wierd feeling came over me and i started to feel like I wasn't in control anymore. A sudden leap in my blood circulation made me jolt my head before continuing" give him no special weapon! But i expect him to be treated well from all of you, and i want him to be made the head counselor of my cabin so he can choose the level of his training." As i said this many spasms went through my body as if i couldn't properly control it. I gazed around at the faces without nonrecognition before giving David a smile and teleporting myself back to Olympus, my body suddenly back under my own control. I shrugged my soldiers and got on with my work

Davids POV

I looked at all the campers staring at me in shock and smirked. I now had a place of power among these people and it seemed like my dad was pretty powerful. Grinning, i turned to that blonde who has 'helped' me defeat that monster. I casually said " thanks for helping me defeat that monster Minotaur thingy but i didn't really need any help, I had it under control. You are really beautiful by the way, so, whats your name?" I smirked as i saw her frown at my Minotaur comment dissolve with a blush when i called her beautiful. Looks like i had a admirer!

Percy POV

I looked angrily as David flirted with Annabeth and was shocked when i saw her blush. I was relieved that she didn't answer his question, but was confused at why my dad seemed so fidgety when he was talking, why he didn't seem to recognize anyone and didn't even look at me. I was quite honestly amazed that he gave David the counselor position. I didn't mind of course but he could have warned me first at least. Yeah, my dad was acing quite strangely. Chiron quickly put the campers back to training and chores before taking David to see Mr D. I headed of to get back to work, this had been a interesting day...

**So there it is! Please review, I want to know how ive done and if I've set the scene well or not. I would like to point out this is just the opener, a slight insight to whats to come, so that why it may seem a bit slow, it'll speed by next chapter, promise. So yeah, R&R please, and cya next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Misrable life

**So here is the 2nd chapter in the story! Before I start i'd just like to thank Hans 50 for his permission to borrow some of his ideas, even though I have no intention of taking any major or personally created points from anyone, I thought that i'd mention this. His points will come later on in the story, and they are just the small blessings and stuff that I have seen happening in a few stories, but anyway, Thanks Hans!**

**Thanks all of you that have followed this story and/ or Favorited it. It shows that this is worth writing so thank you. **

**Response**** to Reviews: Thank you whoever have reviewed. Thanks 'guest' who was my first ever review, and Vesta's Son 77 i appreciate the criticism, but if you bear with me you will see why I did what i Poseidon POV is a crutial hint on what coming, read it again and see if you can figure it out. Halfpaw22 you are right, but can you guess who and how? **

**Anyway,yeah, thanks for all of your support and here is the 2nd Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all right reserved to Rick Riordan. **

David POV

I emerged outside of the Big House approximately 3 hours after being lead in by that horse man thing. I was overjoyed that my dad was one of the 3 most powerful Gods, and was quite happy about his power, feeling that I was in control, being cabin commando leader or whatever it's called. I was annoyed when they told me that I had a brother, and that he was savior of Olympus twice over? Well, that won't do. I was gonna be top dog around here, and no one would stop me. Since i was leader of my cabin, guess its time to get things straight between the guy the wine dude called 'Peter Johnson' and Horse dude called 'Percy Jackson'

I wondered around the campsite and saw a figure do a back flip of the super high climbing wall, narrowly missing the lava that flowed down from it. I thought that if this Percy guy is even half as heroic as everyone made him, he'd be there.

Percy POV

I just back-flipped of the climbing wall and landed less then perfectly on my feet on the bottom. It was quite fun to be honest. I then saw David (or so i'd been told was my brothers name) making his way over to me, glaring. I sighed, great, few hours into camp and apparently i'm already in trouble with this guy. I decided to try playing it off cool and so said " hey bro, how you finding camp?" He just glared, looked around to make sure no one was watching and then whispered with venom in his tone: " listen dude, i'm running this shit now. I don't know what you see in this piece of crap but since i'm here now, this is gonna be my show. You're gonna have to back off, or there are going to be serious problems. I'm your Counselor and so I can decide what activities you do, and how hard we need to push you, and if you are mean to me Poseidon wont be very happy, so i'm warning you, stay out of my way."

I just stared open mouthed at him. Did this newbie just threaten me!? Did he just threaten my fathers wrath on me? Does he not know that Dad is quite tight with me, he did say that i was his favorite son after all. But doubt had started to grow in my mind. Poseidon hadn't said anything to me, he hadn't helped me and he replaced me as counselor without even asking. I decided that i won't care about running camp, when a emergency comes they will remember me, and in the meantime some peace and quiet may actually be useful for me! I decided that i won't say that to him though, it's kinda not in my nature to except anyone's rules, and if i defied Gaea and survived I sure as hell wasn't gonna take this from David, so I grabbed his arm, flipped him and walked away, feeling slightly better. I didn't see the intense look of hatred that David directed towards me. Little did I know that this was just the beginning.

Story POV

It seems like David couldn't take anyone being in more power then he was, so he slowly spread lies and deceit among the campers, saying that Percy is just a fake, that he hasn't done anything. He quickly got the attention of the new campers who didn't know Percy, and made them flock to his side. He started secretly recording Percy, and took out any parts where he looked or did something stupid, or when he tripped and/or stumbled. He blended them together and made a video showing Percy killing the monsters through pure luck. This could have been the downfall of one of these two characters. Will Percy be ruined or will David be found out for being a lier...

Percy POV

Something strange was going all. The campers were giving me cold shoulders and seemed to be getting more and more hostile towards me. It was a odd sensation, going from a hero and one to be admired to being scowled upon, but i didn't really care. Those that actually mattered to me, My friends, my teachers and most of all, my girlfriend Annabeth were all with me. As long as I have them the opinion of my stupid half brother and the rest of the campers won't matter to me,and since my friends have been with me for 2 wars and I fell into Tartarus for Annabeth i'm quite safe. Nothing can break these bonds between us. However, over the following weeks my friends were getting further and further away from me. David kept on approaching them with some weird camera thing in his hands and when they walk out they always seem deep in thought, But being a good friend I left them to their own thoughts and their privacy. However, i couldn't shake of something was badly badly wrong. It turned out that I was correct. It was one of those evenings where I was being shunned out by most of the campers so I did what I was doing more and more lately: training by the sea so I could improve my swordsmanship and my control over water. Wars may be over but I may as well keep my skills up! As I was walking up to the spot where i usually train I was blocked by the Stoll brothers. We had gotten really close after the Wars and Luke's betrayal and I felt connected to these guys. I was confused at the looks of pure rage upon their faces but being the Seaweed brain that i was i ignores it and said to them "Hey guys, whats up?" Imagine my surprise when they blew up in my faces screaming at me, saying how they couldn't believe that I would do this to them and do that to them. They finished my yelling at me to never come near them again, and i was just stood there in complete shock, feeling a part of my heart breaking, and one of the bonds of friendship and loyalty snapping.

Conner and Travis Stoll POV

How dare he! after he grasses on us on a major prank we were about to pull off and after we 'caught' him saying how it was our fault that Luke betrayed the camp he has the nerve to walk past us saying WHATS UP. That was the last straw, we pulled completly from Percy and joined the rest of the camp next to David. It was him after all who had shown us the video of what all Percy had done, recording his conversation with Chiron about him telling on us and ruining our work and him talking to someone about us not being able to see through Luke. At first we shrugged it off, but the evidence was clear, wasn't it?

David POV

Finally I saw my weak half brother being hurt. I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, wasting all of my efforts on turning the camp against him by not caring. I had to go deeper, so, using the power of technology i recorded Percy some more. When he protected the Stolls from being caught on a Prank and he said he was doing it, it i was the work of minutes to change it so it seemed like he was blaming the Stolls, not protecting them. Oh the irony. The Luke stuff was harder, he would never say that so i just had to get enough of his speech to create the sentence. Now that i have hours of recordings the next stages of my plan should be easy enough. Just wait Percy Jackson, you are in for a Miserable life by the time im done with you, a truly miserable life...

Percy POV

It went on and on and on,every single day, and I was getting scared being around the few remaining friends I had. Katie Garner some how thought that i ruined her garden and then proceeded on ahem, urinating on it. Then apparently I said that Demeter kids are useless and that they are a waste of space! Surely she would know that I would never say that!

Will Solace apparently thought that i said all kids of Apollo are cowardly archers that couldn't do anything but hide and watch their friends be killed. I was over my head with all of this! What was going on?

Jake Mason, who I had always respected after he let Leo become head councilor because of his injuries claimed that he personally saw me destroy his forge and promised me that if i ever come near him again he will personally set all the traps that the Hephaestus cabin had ever made on me. One by one all of my friends left me, and it hurt like nothing could. What hurt most was when Grover said that he caught me trying to flirt with Juniper, and she actually backed him up! How could he think that i would do something like that. I practically felt some of my mind die as Grover destroyed the empathy link that he had formed all of those years ago. A part of my mind that i'd started to depend on had been torn away from me, and my first and oldest friends that I had ever formed was taken away. He was the one that brought me into the world of Monsters and now he thinks that I betrayed him. The funny thing was that there were only 4 people who didn't completely shun me out in Camp: Chiron, who could sense that something was wrong, Annabeth, who stayed out of Davids influence without abide acting a bit odd lately. She would never let me kiss her on the lips anymore, and seemed to be uncomfortable in my presence, but when I asked her about it she just put it down to stress of getting and redesigning Olympus after 2 full out wars. Me being the good boyfriend that i was just left her to her own personal space. the other two were, surprisingly, Clarisse La Rue and her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. We may have got off to a bad start but she held surprising amount of respect for me, and I her. She never let David near her or Chris either, and turned a cold shoulder to whatever he said. I started to join the dots and was going to confront him soon, but tonight was the time for something else.

I really needed some time with my girlfriend and tonight i finally got her to come to the beach side, where we had our first kiss. I had something special planned for this night. I got dressed into a elegant suit with a white shirt and a tie. I tried to comb my wild raven black hair but it was a hopeless task. I tied a tie and put a rose in my pocket. Then I sucked in a deep breath and then prayed to the goddess Athena to come to me to prepare for the most dangerous thing I had ever done, and this is coming from the guy who fell into Tartarus. Athena appeared in a flash of light and proceeded to stare at me. "Perseus" she said slowly, in a tone that immediately told me she wasn't happy to be here and wanted to know why she was here in the first place. I bowed to her, surprising her with both my dress up and my action. "Lady Athena, I have something to ask you." She nodded to me to go on, and so i sucked up a deep breath and then stuttered out " i wwold li li lik to ma marr marryyourdaughter" The last bit came out in a jumble of words but she seemed to get the message. She glared at me, her face not giving away even the barest hints of emotion, and i was starting to feel very nervous under her gaze. Finally she said " I was wondering how long it would take you to finally ask for my permission" I just gaped at her open mouthed and she smirked at me, saying " Shut your mouth Perseus, you'll catch flies, and you seriously didn't think that I didn't know about the depths of your feelings for my daughter did you?" I was speechless. "So so so is that a y- y-yes Lady Athena? She rolled her eyes at me and winked, saying" Did you get a ring Perseus?" I released that i hadnt but she grinned at me, looking like she knew that i would forget and gave me a case made of pure silk. When I opened it I gasped. There was a single ring, with a large diamond decorating the middle and outlines of sea horses and owls around it. I bowed and was about to thank her when she said " I expect that you will make it a special night tonight, Ill be watching you propose to my favorite daughter." I just nodded dumbly before she teleported me to the beach.

As I walked to our spot I saw it was already occupied... by none other that my brother David. He was kissing a blonde haired girl along the neck, his hand around her waist, pulling her in to him. I was about to turn away, my face a mask of disgust but I stopped dead in my tracks when i heard a familiar voice say " Not here David, we could be see"

"Who cares Annabeth, why do you care? are you worried that Percy will see you? Why don't you dump that retard anyway, we've been doing this for the past week!" Said David

"I don't know David, we have been through so much I just don't want to let go, he even fell into Tartatus for me, but now he just isn't exciting like you are, tonight he has called me for a date, ill tell him then OK? I just hope we can still be friends. Said Annabeth

I couldn't believe it. The women that i loved, that i was ready to die for was CHEATING on me! My heart was breaking, and the box with the wedding ring in it slipped from my grasp and fell onto the sandy floor with a noticeable thud and they quickly turned around and looked at me in utter shock...

/

**E/N Oh no, CLIFFHANGER! Ahahahahahaha i'm sorry but i had to end it there. Don't worry though, next chapter will be out in a day or so, trying to keep this daily updates going as long as I can. Next chapter the story will be going back to present time and we will see Percy's reaction and what will happen with his life. Only a few more chapters and then I'll proceed to involving the Hunt. **

**Please rate and review people, it really means a lot. Just a few words on how its going so far and what you want to see further on in the story. This is my first experience writing fan fictions so please tell me what im like, Good comments and criticism both appreciated, This story is for all of you guys so please talk to me. I allow people who dont have a account to send me reviews so any guest readers please feel free to tell me what you think, thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: The betrayed man

**So here it is, Chapter 3, The wrath of the betrayed, doesn't take a genius to figure out who that is, does it? This chapter will finally cover the pain that we saw Percy feel in the First chapter. Read on! Sorry for the delay in update by the way, but this turned out to be quite a long chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the last chappy guys,and those that are saying that there isn't much new stuff here thats true but this is just the start of the story. There are some bits in a guardian of the hunt story that just have to be the same, but let the story go on and you will see that this is a different story. Cheers guys, ****Dragon. **

Percy POV

Pain. That was the only sensation that i could feel. It was in these moments that i could feel why being loyal is actually a fatal flaw. Its not because of what happens in battles or everyday life, but what happens when all you cared about turned away from you and you are left with a broken heart. That is real pain. That's what I felt when I looked at the face of the stunned Annabeth and the shocked face of David, which finally turned to a smug look of victory when he saw my broken frame. I just lost it. I lost all control and shouted at Annabeth. " WHY! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU, YOU BETRAY ME BECAUSE I'M NOT EXITING ENOUGH FOR YOU!? How could you do this to me! I loved you Annabeth, and you've just chucked it straight back in my face." Her face was scrunched up i panic and she was about to say something but i was having none of it. I was on a roll.

"I turned down GODHOOD for You! How many people do you know who would ever consider doing that!? Do you know why i bathed in the Styx? Yes it was to protect Olympus and the Camp but mainly it was for you! It was to keep you safe, to keep you happy. That's why you were my Mortal point, the one to keep me alive. My love was pure Annabeth, yours wasn't." With those words I reached town to the silk box and opened it, showing the ring to her. When she gasped and tried to step forwards my anger just growed tenfold. I took the ring out and looked at her, my eyes showing my rage. " I asked your mum for your hand in marriage, this was how she responded to me. THIS RING WAS WHAT SHE GAVE ME TO GIVE TO YOU! I chucked the ring in the air and uncapped Riptide. Faster than lightning i swiped across and cut through the ring, the diamond, everything. Then in a voice that chilled her to the bone, one which was completely void of emotion i said to her " you were right from the start Wisegirl... The children of Poseidon and Athena can't ever mix so closely, but its not the children of Poseidon's fault, It's those of Athena, who are too bloody proud and so bloody stupid. Goodbye Annabeth."

"Percy wait, I'm so sorry Percy look at me stop ignoring me please talk to me Percy!" I completely ignored her and looked to my brother, the one who had completely destroyed my life, and he was joyful. "Whatya gonna do now, mighty Perseus Jackson" He said to me mockingly. "I've crushed you Jackson, I got the camp to leave you, I made you loose all the friends that you have formed and i've stolen your bird, This is why im so much bett..." He didnt get a chance to finish as my fist connected with the side of his face, wiping the smirk of his face. His shocked expression turned into one of pure rage as he charged at me, but in all seriousness I was in more danger fighting a 5 year old. Hades, he couldn't even form a fist! I reached out and grabbed his hand, twisting and snapping it before kicking his leg out rom under him. Leaping high into the air I brought my feet down on his bent back in a axe kick that would have taken his head right off his body. I watched as he crumbled in a pathetic heap on the floor beside me and then I turned away, my blood-lust leaving me back to normal as the weight of my grief almost caused me to collapse. A huge wave reached out of the sea and propelled me towards the edge of the cabins, hidden in the woods near the sea and I crumbled onto a knee, finally venting my feelings out. The rage, the pain, the stress, EVERYTHING of the past 2 wars finally taking their toll on me now that there was nothing to hold it back. The sea responded to my emotions, Churning and crashing against the rocks, flooding of the banks of the hands smashed against the ground and twin towers of water erupted above my head, Merging into one gigantic spear of water that would have dwarfed the largest giant, and it smashed against the ground, and the floor erupted into rubble and dirt. A size 8 earthquake shook the foundations of the camp and the rubble surprisingly spun around causing untold damage. A hurricane formed around me and a storm raged in my rage. Suddenly lightning hit from the clouds and hit all the area around me, destroying everything. As I began to loose consciousness because my powers had been raging for a whole hour I released two things, I managed to call down lightning and the crack on the ground seemed to old a ancient evil that reminded me of Tartarus. My rage and power had been enough to summon the powers of the other members of the big three. Hades had given me his blessing so maybe that explains that power...but lightning?

Athena POV

I watched in shocked fascination as the events on the beach flashed out in front of me. I was, at first, confidant that Percy was the right choice for my favourite daughter despite my rocky relationship with the boys father, the boys achievements demanded that he was to be looked at as his own person. To be the savior of Olympus twice over and deny godhood, both times for the good of Olympus and so he didn't have to leave Annabeth? That deemed him worthy of respect.

I still remember the council meeting after the giants war, Gaea apparently back to sleep after the prophecy kids joined with us Gods and destroyed the giants. The lack of casualties was incredible. What Percy didn't know was that today wasn't just going to be the day that he proposed to Annabeth, but it was also the day where Zeus was going to make him into a God, No matter what the cost. When he turned down being a God a second time and in its place only asked for Hades and Hestia to have their Counsel places back it really amazed me. All he asked for himself was A sword to be forged for him that was a twin of the sword he currently wielded, only this one would be made from the strongest materials known: Celestial bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and a special Olympic silver that made the sword have the potential to hurt anyone or anything, including titans and mortals. The sword wasn't actually made for him, it was Kronos's scythe, but had magically transformed into the perfect sword for Percy, leaving everyone stunned for words. Then 2 unbelievable things happened: Zeus actually smiled and gave the sword to Percy, despite the huge power that it represented. It seemed that he had finally decided to trust Percy, and about time too. Then Hades rose and walked to to Percy, while everyone watched in stunned silence as Hades blessed Percy with his full immortal blessing, letting him not only touch and use Stygian Iron but also being able to use all the powers of a Son of Hades ( though this was unknown to everyone at this stage) When he touched the sword a magical inscription rose above the sword, saying _I was wielded by Kronos as backbiter with anger, I am now wielded by Perseus in hope, I am Dragonforce._

Here was the man who had sacrificed everything and risked his life repeatedly and then adding some of the fairest Olympians back to the council and just obtaining a new sword. Here was the man finally going for the women that he had turned godhood down twice for, he asked for my blessing and was ready to marry her... to find her cheating with the boy that ruined his life. I watched in awe and a bit of fear at the amount of power at his disposal before flashing to Olympus. The council had to be informed and the heroes of war were to be offered godhood, but how much should be told to the Gods about Percy? I knew that practically everything should be told but I couldn't help but feel guilty... I decided to withhold Information for now, I needed to go to Olympus right now, no doubt my father and Uncles would be fretting about the power surges in their domains but I realized that I couldn't tell them that it was Percy. I owed him enough to let him make his own decision of how to proceed with his life. But what to do with him? Then I had an idea, i wasnt the goddess of wisdom for nothing! Poseidon and I were getting closer but what i am going to do with Percy will be more than enough revenge for EVERYTHING that he had ever done. I clicked my fingers, focused and then, after feeling about half of all my energy fade I teleported to Olympus, my last view was still watching him in his power. It seemed that he would be able to hold the hurricane for hours.

Artemis POV

The meeting went just like any other. I was arguing with Apollo on which one of us was older than the other while he kept calling me 'little sis' Hestia and Hades were just enjoying being there after so long although Hestia seemed to suddenly become saddened and nervous. Ill have to ask her about that later. Ares was sharpening a sword, Dionysus was passed out drunk and then my two uncles and my father seemed panicked. Finally Athena flashed in, late for the first time ever as far as I can remember. Zeus got over him Panic and said: " Well its finally time to reward our heroes of war and make them immortal. Even Perseus has no excuse this time!" he joked before flashing all the campers from both the camps over to Olympus. in front of all of the campers were Jason, Frank, Nico,Piper, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth who was being held onto by David and looked a mess, but the contact with David was most noticeable. Where was Percy? My father began: we are here to award the heroes of the war with the Giants by the power of Olympus and in front of all of the heroes and hunters from both camps. Could the prophecy of seven and the praetors and cabin Councillors please step forward?" Again I noticed that there was no sign of Percy and that David stepped forward instead as a counselor, how did he replace Percy, he was a son of Poseidon right? I was about to raise the point but was beaten to it by my Uncle, Poseidon said " Hey wait a minute, where is Percy and David why have you stepped forward you are not a Councilor?" The campers looked confused with the thought of David not being a counselor but the mention of Percy seemed to make them all angry and made Annabeth break down even further. Finally Clarisse stepped forward and said" My lord Poseidon David is a counselor because you replaced Percy with him and I don't know where Percy is but why would he come here when he was abandoned by all o him friends! she snapped angrily, clearly in pain with what had happened with Percy. I was surprised, I thought that all children of Ares hated Percy. He really was a different type of man. Wait man? Well i guess he does deserve to be called a man.

Clarisse's words were meet with stunned silence by the Romans who still thought of Percy as their Praetor and shock of the Gods who hadn't known anything about this. Curiously Hestia and Athena again seemed to know about this... What was happening! "What do you mean I replaced him and what do you mean he was abandoned!?" Screamed Poseidon. He really cared about his son, however Clarisse didn't even flinch and just looked at him open mouthed before recapping on everything that had happened since Davids arrival. When she was finished Poseidon was completely bemused. "I - i,- I never told David to be treated differently, I said for him to NOT be treated like anything special! And why dont all of you like him anymore? The campers went into a uproar shouting that he did this and he did that, But then i saw David Disappear and wondered where he went. Finally Clarisse roared " HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT HE DID ALL OF THAT! HE WON US 2 WARS, GOT RESPECT FOR YOUR PARENTS AND SAVED ALL OF OUR LIVES, HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS. LOYALTY IS HIS FATAL FLAW DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT HE WOULD DO ALL OF THE THINGS THAT YOU JUST SAID THAT HE DID" The campers suddenly looked unsure before saying that " But we saw videos of him doing these things by David! And i even saw him destroy the forges said one. Then the doors flew open and in marched Percy Jackson... At the sight of him everyone was silent.

Poseidon POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. Apparently I had replaced my favorite son by the pathetic boy who was another one of my 'sons' that I only remembered about. WHAT THE HADES WAS GOING ON! Then the campers started telling all of the things that apparently David did only to see David no longer there. Why was he so bruised when he came in anyway? I was great full and surprised when the daughter of Ares defended Percy, I was getting quite angry... However I along with everyone else fell silent when Percy walked in. How did he get in without any of us Olympians sensing him in the elevator and why did his essence feel... weaker? He just walked up to the front and bowed deeply before walking back to the demigods. This was unusual. He doesn't usually act like this, what happened? I noticed Athena and Hestia stare at him in disbelief, why were they so shocked that he was here? Then there was a huge spike in my domain that had been acting weird as if there was another presence in it since the start of the meeting, I had forgotten by all the commotion. It looked like my brothers sensed it as well as Zeus suddenly stepped forward and said" before we proceed with these strange events I must tell you that there has been a peak in my domain and we must have a look. He called a iris message for it was was shocked when it loaded camp half blood, half of it being wrecked by clearly mainly water, and a quick glance was caught of Percy... But... but... how can he be in two places at once? And why would he destroy camp?

Athena POV

How could Percy be here! I had transported him while he was still raging. The amount of energy should have been enough to transport him. I realized that i must not have moved him. I had planned to teleport him to somewhere where the gods wouldn't be able to find him and moved him while he was still in the hurricane, I must have teleported the hurricane and not him, so that was the first spike that my father and uncles and felt, but why was there a 2nd. When Zeus opened the Iris message i flashed to the beach and saw the unconscious form of Percy. How was he here and not on Olympus. I decided to teleport him away and flashed back to Olympus, but something was wrong here... Who was the person o Olympus. I felt anger at not knowing the answer of flashed back to Olympus and proceeded to remove a dagger from my waist and throw it at 'Percy' His reactions i knew were fast enough to dodge the knife so i was surprised when it hit him and when golden ichor flowed from his wounds. This wasn't Percy, the one back on camp had normal blood flowing from his cuts... It seemed that 'Percy' was shocked by the dagger and lost concentration. His form began to shimmer and in his place stood... David...

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON HERE" yelled Zeus along with pretty much everyone else, but Poseidon just seemed fearful. As I turned on him i just heard him whisper " Oh shit oh shit oh shit David what have you done..."

* * *

**I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE BUT I DID PROMISE I'D TELL YOU ALL HOW DAVID IS DOING THIS SO THE CHAPTER GOES ON... YOU LUCKY PEOPLE :)**

* * *

Poseidon POV

I was shocked... again. This was getting to common for my liking, But how could I have possible be prepared to see my son crush his former home in rage, then apparently be in two places at once and now being stabbed (non fatally) by Athena and leak golden ichor... Wait, why is he simmering? David? How is David here, where did Percy g... Oh... Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. This isn't happening, this can't be happening. I know that Athena is on to me and the council seemed to be in utter bemusement. I know that ill have to explain but this is big. Percy could be completely ruined. I took a deep breath and rose to my feet... and summoned my trident and promptly threw it at David catching him bu the throat and making him stick to the wall. Then i addressed everyone watching me in shock. " Everyone pay attention, Ive finally understood whats happened and its not good. I will NOT be interrupted." I said before staring pointedly at the campers and at Athena. "OK so as you all know we have liquids running through our body and in every beings body. When we drew lots and I became lord of the sea i also became the god of all water, but god of all liquids as well. This includes inter molecular liquids... I saw Athena visibly pale and was in shocked silence. Others noticed this and started to get freaked... what did this mean? I sighed and said " Basically this means that I formed the ability to control people, make them move how I wanted, act how I wanted, and control people. With the ability over cells I was able to change my appearance so that I look exactly the same as someone else... "

There was a collective gasp and everyone started to stare at David who seemed to try to be looking innocent but was failing miserably. " I realized that this power meant that I could rule the world in a dictatorship and make everyone do as I wished, but I kept control over it, I knew that over the years if i loose control because of actions of someone in the counsel then i may misuse the power and bend people will into my own, so I personally went and swore, on my immortality and on the Styx that if I ever used the power then Id become mortal. As you can see that's never happened. I Then took the largest precautions to make sure that none of my children will ever inherit the ability. When Percy did what he did I went on my oath slightly and tried to find out if he had the ability as that would have made some of what he achieved more plausible... He didn't, everything he did was from his own merit, but because I thought of my ability so much, that probably why and how David... How David has the ability." I finished sadly. Then i glared at David, and noticed that the campers looked guilty. I looked into his mind, at his memories and then the amount of control that he had. What i discovered saddened me.

Annabeth hesitantly came forward and spoke for the first time in the council meeting. "s-so-so does that mean that he was controlling us?" I could see the fury behind those eyes but under that was hope. She wanted to not be at fault about all of this. She wanted to be free of the burden of loosing Percy, and i could see the expression on all of the campers. " I'm not going to soften this up ok? The first time he used the power was on me when I came to camp to give him the position of power that he received. Because of my weakened state he was able to gain control for a minute but it took most of the power from him. He only had enough left to nudge you into his thoughts. He may have put the initial thoughts in but it was you that chose to act on them." I said gravely. I sighed, Annabeth was going to be crushed...

"Jack mason, the Stoll brothers, Grover, Katie garner, Will solace..." I kept of listing whoever he had planted the seeds of doubt until all of Percy's friends apart from Clarisse, Chris and amazingly Annabeth were left. " You were all planted" I told them gravely, before waving my and and erasing all traces of what David did from them. Then I turned to Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris. To Clarisse and Chris i said thanks you for being with my son when he needed you most and then everyone present was looking at Annabeth. "You, Annabeth were completely free of all of his power. I'm sorry" She broke down while all present demigods were looking at her with disgust. Finally Zeus rose up and said " Now that that is sorted we have some things to discus: The location of Perseus, The new immortals, and the power spike." I saw Athena rise and she said " The power spike must have been Perseus, lets talk about that in private.. I suggest we wait on the immortals and just move on to finding Percy. When and only when he is found will we make the campers immortal..." The other gods in the council slowly agreed with me and so the campers were dismissed with the task of rebuilding and finding Percy. David was mysteriously surrounded by shadows, when I looked at Hades he tried to look innocent but I gave him a smile of thanks. David may be my son but he deserved to be punished. Now only the gods were left.

Artemis POV

With only the Gods left we started to discus different theories on Percy, clearly some believed that he couldn't have been the reason for the power spike so Athena decided to rise and tell the gods about what happened with Annabeth and Percy, they deserved to know about that at-least. Poseidon just seemed saddened by more news of his sons heart break. When we started to cry it took all the by surprise. I was just shocked that for the first time in history a man suffered a broken heart, for no other reason but a outrages betrayal. Why would anyone leave Percy? He was, admittedly, the perfect man. At only 14 he took the sky for me to let me fight and gained the respect of my x hunter Zoe, a near impossible feat as she was the 2nd biggest man hater in the whole world behind me after Hercules. Why did Annabteth leave the only acceptable man in the world, the only one who had gained my respect. I was confused. Then my father rose up and began to give orders.

Zeus POV

A great injustice is done here. This shouldn't have happened to Perseus. I freely admit now that I admire him and see that he deserves respect. He, being a son of my brother, still managed to make me trust him enough to present him with the great scythe/ sword of Kronos no less, one of the most powerful weapons in history. True it had become less powerful when he was presented it but it was clear that it had the potential. _Dragonforce..._ He had to be found. I turned to Athena and said "Form a plan of where he would go and send the list to all of us, Hermes go and inform all of our people over the country to keep a lookout for him, Ares and Apollo tell the Romans where we want them to look, Dionysus do the same for Camp Half Blood, Artemis I know he is male but you must lead the hunters to go find him and I know Poseidon will keep watch of the sea" I finished, seeing that Artemis was going to protest but when Poseidon turned to her and she saw the pain in his eyes she nodded firmly. I'm sure my daughter Thalia would have forced her to look anyway, they were quite close. The search is on, we must find him.

* * *

**And now that is that. Wow that was a long chapter! So hopefully ive answered any questions that you have have had and explained what David did well enough. As for what will happen with him, Ill think of a punishment. If you have any ideas review and tell me them! Just don't kill him, I plan on making him reappear later on. Now, those of you who are wondering where Percy is going to go then have patience, you'll find out next chapter but if you cant wait then ill give you a hint: Look at the list of people who are going to search for Percy, one of them are not mentioned, they are who Percy is going to go to. Can any of you guess it right? Challenge! **

**I hope that I have cleared any questions and kept the thing original. If you have any questions then please message me and I will do my best to answer them. This is seriously very fun writing this, but it takes a looonnngggg time! Please rate and review, tell me how i'm doing and any suggestions will be very useful, thanks! Next chapter will be up soon, cya then! **


	4. Chapter 4: The hidden hero

**Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews, got a comment to go into a bit more detail so ill try to do that in this chappy. As for David's punishment there was one idea, I liked half of it so hopefully I'll find a way to include it in the story. Some people were confused whose fault it actually was so lets clear that up. David used his powers to adapt how the campers think, BUT HE ONLY PLANTED THE SEEDS OF BETRAYEL. All the actions against Percy was done by his friends. He just helped it by producing fake videos and changing hi appearance into Percy's to destroy forges were confusions on the paring of this story, I guess that's because of the amount of times that I've gone to Athena POV and/or mentioned Hestia. I can tell you now that I was confused about the paring but this IS a Percy/Artemis paring story, just thought its time to clear that up. **

**About Davids Punishment lots of people want some sort of torture. I see why but usually that's given to get out information or to inflict pain for something like murder. I like some of the ideas though, so maybe there is a way to torture him without Poseidon knowing.**

**Right that's enough from me.**

Percy POV

Slowly I felt my senses return to me and saw that I was lying in a soft bed in a large room. When I finally gained control of my body I shot off the bed and grabbed my swords, Riptide and Dragonforce, holding them in a ready stance, scanning for threats. When I saw none I hesitantly approached the door and was amazed to see that it was open. I creped towards the main door and suddenly spotted 2 figures deep in conservation. I sneaked near them, only to fall over in shock when I recognized them, they were none other then 2 goddesses, Hestia and Athena.

At the sound of my slipping they spun around to face me only to calm down when they saw me. "It's rude to sneak up and eavesdrop on goddesses Percy" Called out Athena. I merely shrugged and waited, wanting her to get to the point of why I was here.

Hestia POV

I was saddened when I looked upon Perseus, he was but a shell of what he used to be. His heartbreak clearly affected him deeply. His usual mirth filled sea green eyes were downcast and joyless, replaced with endless sadness and loss to live. I walked up to him and lifted his head, looking into his eyes and trying to spark some hope into him, but he was impassive. I was shocked! No one couldn't be affected by my hope and positive thoughts, no one! He was so deprived that it startled me, though honestly it shouldn't have. The loyalty that he formed ran deep in his blood, being repeatedly betrayed could't do anyone good, but to him it was physical blows to his soul. I turned to Athena and nodded to her. We had to do it. I had realized what had happened to Perseus since the very start. When he started to loose his home I found out, home being one of my domains. After the council I approached Athena and demanded to be told where Percy was. At first she tried to play it innocent before relenting when I told her I already knew everything. When she told me her plans and her reasons I was convinced, and looking at him now I know that we were going to make the right choice.

Athena POV

There it was, The go sign from Hestia. I took a deep breath and approached the clearly broken form of Percy. The rage had left him and now it was just sorrow. "Percy I must apologize for my daughters action, I know that your feelings were pure, I gave you my blessing, I didn't have any idea she was cheating, im so sorry..." He held up a hand to stop my blabbing, and what surprised me was that 1) I actually blabbed 2) I actually stopped at his command. I looked up at him, wondering how badly he was going to chew me out when he said "Lady Athena. This isn't your fault, it's clear that I wasn't good enough for you daughter, nothing to do with you, now kindly tell me why I'm here" He said respectfully but firmly. I bit my lip and nodded. You are here because all of Olympus and their allies are looking for you to bring you back, I felt that I owed you enough to let you choose your own path through your life. Its the least I can do after that happened to you because of my daughter." He nodded and said " I assume you will assist me in what I choose?" I thought about this before nodding. Once. He sighed deeply. "kill me"

"WHAT!" I yelled. "you heard me correctly lady Artemis" He said perfectly calm. " I have thought it through and I have no purpose in life, I just want out. Free me, please."  
I just stared at him before saying "No" He looked dejected "I will not kill you Perseus, instead I have another idea. How about you help campers to the camps? We will send you somewhere where you can get a rigorous training and be ready to survive on your own. I will mask your scent so monsters will not be able to track you, and, if you are willing, I have a more personal gift I can bestow Upon you." He looked at me curiously. I sighed " Would you like it if maybeIkinndaadoptedyou? He stared at me as if I'd just grown a extra head. Again, I sighed. "Look Perseus, truly feel bad for what happened to you, and have always liked you. Please think about it? You will still have your mom as a mom, just now you will gain a immortal mother as well."  
"A immortal mother and a patron" Said Hestia, startling the both of us. Percy this time looked at Hestia and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Hestia just smiled warmly at him before saying " Never have I seen anyone ass deprived of hope as you are Percy. Also, you are my favorite grandson and demigod, I think you are the only one I would trust with my power."

"What do you mean trust with your power? He asked, a good question. Percy should you accept you will become my champion, and in turn I will be your Patron. Because of this you will receive my full blessing, one that would have the same effect should I have bestowed it upon a God, you will have all my abilities, and same goes with Athena but in that case it would be because she will be your mother" Hestia explained.

Percy just looked shocked with all of this until I started to laugh at his expression.

Percy POV

To say I was at a loss for words would be a huge understatement. I ask them to kill me and instead they offer to be my mother and patron respectively. Oh and also by the way you will get our powers to the level off a God... I was broken out of my shell when Athena started laughing at me. I realized that I wanted to live, to keep going, and these two may make that possible for me, so I turned to her and said "I accept your offer...mom" I saw the grin spreading over her face when I called her that and then it turned serious again. Then they both blasted me with their godly power and I rose, my head spinning. "So... what does this mean I can now do? I asked them, and watched a grin spreading across Athena's face, only to be matched by Hestia, but when I turned to look at them they gasped. What? I asked them, only for Athena to summon a mirror for me to inspect myself in. I had grown a few inches, now being around 6ft 4 and my face had a more angled shape to it, defining my features, making me look admittedly better. The biggest change was my eyes. My usual sea green eyes now had a flame for a pupil, which currently was a gentle flame. That Is Awesome! Annabeth would lov... oh... right. I turned to them quickly and said " So, yeah, What can I know do?" Athena decided to answer first " You now are cured of dyslexia meaning you can read freely an easily without loosing any of your reactions. Also, your mind will immediately pick good attack strategies, who will be able to analyse the room for possible escape routes and form battle plans rapidly. You will have the ability to judge people and see if they mean you good or ill, meaning no one will ever be able to lie to you or back stab you, And you will already me able to use any weapon. You will have to work to achieve mastery but all the basics you already know for every weapon known. You already have 2 good swords but I will also give you this set of armor, and the special thing is you just have to think of it and it will appear, just like your pen form of Riptide and your watch form for Dragonforce. Also, while you have the armor on all of your weapons that you have and will get will be stored around the armor, so your combat ready in a second with the most powerful armor that we know off."

Before I could even process what I've been told or thank her Hestia started. "The hearth has the ability to harm and to heal. Now so do you. You can heal now with your fingers when you concentrate, and you can heal with power that rivals Apollo. Also, you now have the ability to control fire, and your skills with that are already on par or perhaps even better then your control over water. You can now fire travel, which is like the shadow travel ability that you have but you can go anywhere anytime without any problems or having to stop between leaps. You will be able to put hope into others and sence others distress. Also, if you become a master with the power then you will be able to read peoples minds to find what bothers them as well as anything else, but if you manage to do this then i expect you not to abuse the power. Also, you can summon any common household food at it will form for you. Be careful with your emotions as well as if you get too angry then your fire will turn into greek fire, and you know how powerful that is. Finally, I too will give you a weapon, or rather a fighting style. I know that you have seen the ability with a spear and shield, and since your shield is ruined I present you with your new shield and spear."In a burst of flames they shimmered into existence, and pulsed with hidden power." The spear you can control the amount of fire, making it a normal weapon or making it explode on impact. Whenever you use it will return to you, much like your shield. Also, you can shrink them into whatever you want. " she finished, clearly out of breath. I just rose up and surprised them both by pulling them into a hug. "Thank you" I whispered, to which they smiled in response. I thought and the amour appeared, and then I thought of the shield to shrink into a ring that I put around my finger before doing the same for the shield, putting it on the same finger on my opposite hand. Then I pulled away and said "Right, tell me what happened in the meeting after my rage, and where i'm going...

After about 2 hours of questions I was satisfied that I had learnt everything that there was to know. So there is a way to control appearance through water? Nice! I dont care what they say about it being inherited, I was going to learn how to do it. The surprising thing was where they wanted to send me for a while to train... I had 1 month to rest, and then I would go from in the frying pan into the fire so to speak...

(**NO ONE MANAGED TO GUESS WHERE HE WAS BEING SENT THOUGH THERE WERE SOME GUESSES WITH LUPA AND HER PACK, BUT NO. THIS IS WHERE HE GOES...)**

I fire teleported to the base of the largest trading empire in the world... The amazons. how mom expected me to train here without giving away my identity or being torn apart for being male... But apparently the mist was thick enough to hide me.

Athena POV

Percy has been sent to the only people who aren't on high alert for him, who also just happen to be some of the best trainers with weaponry all over the world. Before Percy goes and lives on his own like he so clearly wants to he needs to be able to defend himself better, and with more that just a sword and shield. The spear will serve him well.

Unfortunately while things are going in the right direction for Percy Olympus is freaking. The seas have been in constant unrest, storms are hitting more frequently and causing humans to fear the sea more than ever. My father wants to stop him but seriously cant bear to tell Poseidon to do anything. Artemis is furious! Nothing has ever been able to escape her hunters, and then this simple demigod comes and does it. Guess that's partly because of the scent removal! The big thing was the punishment of David. Half the council wanted to just kill him and torture his soul for eternity, others just wanted him banished. Surprisingly it was Artemis who came up with a solution. She had said " Why not take him to the underworld, Make him watch every single one of Percy's achievements and adventures, then put him is Percy's place and see if he can cope with the fights and the stress. When he is done, banish him from Olympus forever." Upon hearing this Poseidon rose from his throne and in front of the whole council he said " I Poseidon, lord of the oceans hereby disown David Flynn as my son." Then he went back and sat down in silence. When the meeting was adjourned i walked up to Hades and put a 'suggestion' in his head. He grinned.

David POV

So Jackson is a popular twat with gods as his friends? Well could have told me BEFORE I ruined him. Ah well, with Poseidon as my father they will never do too much harm to me, i mean, the seas been in unrest ever since they captured me and held me here so clearly he is vouching for me. Then Hades walked in, and I just glared at him before my World dissolved and I saw myself in a apartment in New York with women leaning over me protectively while a smelly guy walked up to me, fury evident in his eyes. "Gabe leave him alone!" The women cried. The man just pushed her away, grabbed he and chucked me into a room. He was about to close the door before black shadows went over him and I heard Hades say, enjoy this little sidetrack from the main story David, its just for you...

**Torture scene starts. If you don't like reading about some pretty horrible and gruesome things PLEASE SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH. It is ony for those who want torture, nothing from the actual story is covered here.**

Before I could even gulp I felt a blunt knife dig into my arm, pinning me to the wall. Soon 3 similar knives hung me to the wall from my legs and hands. I screamed out as loud as I could, the pain was greater than anything i ever felt before. If I even moved a fraction of a millimeter then they would dig in and leave me in more pain. I tried to hold completely still but then i felt my trousers become undone and looked down in horror. My trousers were undone and my manhood was dangling freely. Suddenly 'Gabe appeared with a red hot furnace poker in his hands. I stared at him fearfully as he approached me, but he was just looking at my manhood. Then I realized what he was planning to do. I struggled against the knives, letting them tear against my skin, Screaming "ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING. He looked at me before plunging the entire thing into where the son doesn't shine, from point to end and I could feel the testicles pop and I let out a scream that could be heard all over the city, no doubt. Gabe grinned at my form, my body withering in agony seemed only to make him more exited. He held a firecracker in his hand, grinning like a maniac. I was done, the pain was excruciating. I could feel the pus dripping from my not so private privates, but he said to me "Everyone knows that fire crackers can be fun... but very few people know how much pain they can bring... He lit the cracking fountain... opened my mouth and shoved it down... I felt the lump in my mouth and looked at him in horror. That would destroy me, crush my insides and kill me. The last thing I heard as i faded out of consciousness was him laughing manically, saying, when i skin you alive and chop you to pieces, do you want to be barbecued, grilled or fried?

**Torture scene over! Quite good If I do say so myself!**

TIME SKIP - 6 months later

Percy POV

I woke for another morning of grizzling sword work before practicing with my spear and shield and then my powers. I had already become a master with the shield and spear, and my water and fire abilities had reached such heights that I could summon them from any part of my body, set my whole body on fire, gain control over ice and use fire to propel me upwards, like a way of fling. I could also use both the abilities simultaneously. Also, yesterday after all my trials and errors and meditation I finally managed to change my body to someone else, but only my eyes. It would need more work but it proved that it could be done, and that gave me a goal to make sure I achieve. I had developed a new style of fighting using both my swords, and it was basically a style created by me made to be used when fighting when surrounded or against a enemy much stronger than yourself. I called it the 4D as in it my senses and weapons are so in sync its like we are one.

I flame transported myself outside the training mirror before noticing some of the amazons going the opposite direction. As i followed them I came to a area that I'd never been to before but that suprise was nothing to what I got when I saw Athena and Hestia sitting in thrones while the amazons talked about... me! They knew! What! I decided to withhold judgement and started gathering information. What all i learnt surprised me. Apparently these guys knew from the first day but all swore on the Styx to never reveal anything about me and hide my existence. Apparently today I was going to be tested and if I passed it would be my last day among the Amazons.

I may not have healed internally but I was never one to turn down a challenge, and it bolstered my spirits when apparently the amazons were rooting for me. I made my way out, and then entered the arena as usual. As soon as I got in I noticed something different, And realized Athena was hoping to be the know it all mom and make me confused, but i decided to ruin her fun by shouting out "Come on mum! Im not stupid, bring on the challenge!" I heard a shout of frustration before the lights came on and out came a single monster... But what the monster was scared me. Ladon. What was he doing here! Why isn't he guarding the tree of the apples of immortality like he was meant to, but I realized this was irrelevant. This thing is here right now, it could be real, but more likely just a fake, Whatever. I needed to pass the test, so bring on the fire. I stalked towards him, swords held up in ready stance. I would need to get in close, to the base of those heads where they cant all attack me at once. I rolled forward, threw 3,4,5 fireballs into his heads before diving in after them. My mind went on autopilot, reflexes taking over as I whirled, slashed, chopped and dodged. Nothing could get near me. I then saw one head coming straight towards me, I wouldn't be able to dodge that! I summoned the water from inside me and rose with the flow, pulling myself out of reach. I then pulled into a roll, landed with a explosion of fire and ice before setting both Riptide and Dragonforce, and did a double take when I realized they were both on fire... Oh yes, here I come. Ladon was backing away but I was having none of it. Propelling myself forwards with fire I created a ice wedge and drove in into his body before whirling around and swiping with both swords parallel to each other, removing the other heads and landing firmly, watching as the famous monster crumbled into dust.

My training had really made me into a better warrior, but I just turned to face my mother, patron and the amazons. "So, did I pass?"

"Did i pass! Did I pass! He defeats the greatest monster in history, wait, no, he defeats an upgraded version of that monster without even getting hit and asks 'DID I PASS' exclaimed Hylla in disbelief. "I just shrugged modestly. "Yes Percy, you have passed. Have you thought of what you are going to do with your life now?" Asked Athena. "Yep mom, im going to go over the world and learn martial arts from the best of the best, create my own styles and master my powers. When I am ready I will return and assist the heroes, keeping m presence hidden from all. You will know when I'm back when Heroes start appearing at the camps saying they were assisted by a warrior with flames in his eyes..."  
Athena gasped "You managed to use the water shape transformation didn't you" Her eyes bore into mine and I told her how I managed to change my eyes. She just gasped and stumbled backwards. I gave her a wink before bowing to Hestia, flashing a smile to the Amazons and disappeared into flames, off to my first grand master, to learn all the secrets that I could, and develop the best fighting style that I could. Time isn't a problem, I'm already semi immortal. Yeah, I realized when I got cut while sparring and partly golden ichor fell instead of just plain blood. It seems having 2 immortal parents makes me semi immortal, Being the son of Athena I actually managed to recherche something and found that I am now immortal unless I fall in battle or to poison. Good to know mom, glad you decided to tell me...

**Time skip, 10 years later**

Athena POV

I was getting flustered. Monsters were attacking more and more and more. True after the wars Monster attacks reached a all time low, which was worrying in itself as it meant that they may be massing together but something seemed wrong. Also, Yesterday was the 10 year anniversary since that stupid idiotic seaweed brained Son of mine decided to disappear. I along with Hestia though he would learn for a bit and return In a few years time but noooo, he just had to go for all this time without a single message or note. Is he even alive?! Poseidon has literally given to grief, only slightly opening up to his wife and son but otherwise in a deep shroud of misery, sometimes he even missed to solstices but my father understood. Artemis was fuming that a simple demigod avoided her and her hunt for over 10 years. Was he even on Earth anymore? The hero campers had been given immortality after a year as we really didn't have a clue when he would finally be found, So they all became immortal campers, gods of heroes and helpers of both the camps. They kept the legend of Percy alive, repeating it to all the campers, remembering the greatest hero to ever live, sharing the hope that one day he would return.

I then felt a emergency council meeting and was taken my surprise. One of those haven't been summoned in 10 years. I flashed in and was startled to see Poseidon was here as well. Ares and Aphrodite seemed flustered, no doubt they were in the middle of their 'thing' Hades just seemed grim. Zeus and Hera flashed in with a park of lighting and we all waited for Artemis. She had called the meeting after all.

Artemis POV

I needed the Olympians for this. The news was worrying. When everyone was present Zeus rose and announced that I had called the meeting before giving me the stage. He had become a lot more open and less paranoid since the Percy incident. "I have worrying news. The monsters that we were chasing all seem to be going to Alaska, where we have no influence. Also... hunters are mysteriously appearing by my campsites. They are girls who have suffered the worst kind of torture and are scared of men. When I asked the camps and immortal heroes they also mentioned that heroes are appearing at their doorstep, saying that they were about to be overrun before a figure in a assassins cloak charged and killed the monsters, They say that he cannot be felled in battle, and when he deals with monsters he is ruthless, but he takes care of the campers, helps them, comforts them, For identification... for as I'm sure we are all thinking the same person... It cannot be Perseus." At the sound of his name the temperature literally dropped. "It can't be him. They speak of him using fire and his eyes being the only things visible, and they are black with flames where his pupils should be." I finished. Zeus nodded but looked worried. This is worrying with the monster news. Daughter, you will take your hunt and go to the plains. Apparently a large monster army is travelling. Find out information. If you can finish them then do so, otherwise return and grab some campers before crushing them. As for this mysterious figure, I want you all to be on high alert and bring him in. We must know his reasons and thank him for helping our children. Dismissed. "

Hestia POV

He's back. Finally Percy is back, for who else could it be. He did tell us that that's how he would appear. I stalked Athena and as soon as she was free I put my hand on her shoulder and flashed us to a private land near the sea. She turned to me and I looked at her, saying "It's time Athena, call him, he will come to his mother and Patron." She nodded and breathed in, before reaching deep in and calling out Percy, from her heart and mind. He will come, he must.

Percy POV

I was stalking some monsters, loving the feel of being back in America after exploring the world. No feeling like home. My footsteps were silent, after years of surviving with master fighters on nothing but the environment I could move silently, and attack silently. I had paid no attention to time when I was away, Just on my art, my fighting. I had mastered all weapons on my person, and even taught myself how to use hunting knives, throwing knives and a bow. I had learnt how to craft and made all three magical items, having on me a whole armory. The armor mother had given me all that time ago still was on me, and the knives were around my waste, next to my throwing knives sheaths. I had 12 throwing knives on me, three on each waist, and three on each shoulder, at 45 degree angles, ready to reach them at a moments notice. The bow I had blessed so that It would appear in my hand when I called for it, and as soon as I pulled the string back a arrow would appear. I was a walking armory, I had my whole set! When I returned to see that 10 years had gone by I was shocked. I was going to be killed so many times, gods save me. Oh wait, there are gods who want to kill me as well. Daym. I hadn't planned to help demigods to camp but when I saw them struggling I couldn't help myself. I decided that since there didn't seem to be much going in i'd help them, but then when I started working with the Olympic offices ( I appeared as gods every time, I finally mastered the ability to change appearance) I found that some of the children were being mistreated I helped them to camp or to the Hunters. I had to be careful there, couldn't give my position away could I! The girls were scarred for life, never trusting men again, but when I managed to reach to them they seemed to like me. I hated being in different appearance but had no choice. i didn't want to go back to my old life, the pain was still there, I just kept it buried under with training and work. Being around regular people was odd for me.

I felt a tingle in my heart and when I reached out i smiled. It seemed that a certain someone had discovered I was back. I was planning a surprise but how can I keep her waiting? I called the water to me and disappeared into a sea breeze, another thing I picked up, before materializing myself behind 2 goddesses. I coughed to get their attention but when they saw me they did a double take. I guess I had changed, growing to about 6 ft 6, my old skinny frame was packed with muscle. I wasn't like those people who just pumped muscle but there was no fat on me. It seemed that the water had claimed my shirt and I stood there, my arms packed with muscle, my clear 6 pack being quite defined. I summoned my armor, gaining another gasp from them before bowing, calling cheekily "You called, my ladies" My next feeling was being crushed by two goddess, one of who seemed intent on punching me as many times as possible while still hugging me. All in all, surprisingly good reunion. I expected a lot more pain. Suddenly i felt a hit where the sun doesn't shine and doubled over in pain. There we go. " Uh finally a reaction! Here i am punching you and nothing! Not very fair is it! At least you still have feelings somewhere" Said Athena with a smirk.

"Nice to see you too LADY Athena," I said, bowing, putting emphasis on the title and the bow before backing up real quick as she approached me with her knee ready. "I meant mom, definitely meant mom" I said. She smiled at me before forcing me to sit and tell her everything that I have been doing for the last 10 years. When she was finally satisfied Hestia asked me the question that I knew was coming. "Why did you come back? and why are you helping campers and hunters?" I sighed before replying " I came back because I got bored of having absolute control of my powers and weapons but nothing to use them on. The past few years I've been mediating, learning how I work and finally discovering how to use the water inside me. When I had learnt that I decided to come back. As for helping the campers, I have nothing against them. They broke me, destroyed my heart and made me a shell of a person but gave me a new mother a Patron. I cannot forgive or forget, but I can try. the hunters I have no problems with, when I see a girl that has been hurt by men I take them to the Hunters. I've been doing this for months, how come you've only just been told?" They just shrugged. I rose up and said, Mom, Hestia, I have to go. One of my Olympian contacts just told me of a pair of girls that had been kidnapped that have been spotted being kidnapped by monsters, Oh and mom is you get a bill saying that you have accounts in all the Olympian information centers then just go with it, thanks!" I flashed away before she could chew me out, for the first time in 10 years feeling a little smile coming on my face. Yeah, it was good to be back.

* * *

**There, finally done. This was basically a buildup chapter, collecting all the ideas, getting Percy the skills he should have. next chapter will show him revealed and give him his new life. For those of you who don't like Percy being hurt well sorry but it needed to be done, now he will come out of his misery though, and get over his betrayel. This girl that Percy is going to rescue will become very attached to Percy so if you have a idea for her godly parents or her name review and let me know (she will be like a sister to Percy so keep that in mind). I also want ideas for what you all want to see as too Percy showing himself to the hunt. Do you want him to just appear, or to show himself because the hunt is in trouble? Also, how do you want him taken to Olympus? I have ideas for all these but want to know what you guys are looking for and will adapt to include that. This chapter has been over 5k words, is that a good length for you? longer, chapters, shorter chapters? Let me know! All opinions are useful. Thanks guys, hope you like it, please rate and review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Reveal!

**Ok, seems like I'm writing how you guys want it now seeing as there isn't any negative reviews. Thanks for all the great comments and messages, they are helpful and make me think on how to proceed. Keep reviewing and Ill keep posting! It's all a cycle. Oh and about the girl, I was thinking a child of Apollo to make him grow close to Artemis's brother but most of the PM's I recieved wanted her to be a daughter of Athena, with similar looks to Annabeth, so thats that Ive decided to do! **

**Disclaimer: all rights to Rick Riorden, The 2 heavens is from a book series called 'The young samurai' (Good books, recommend you read them!)**

**Chapter 5: Reveal!**

Artemis POV

I was following my fathers orders, tracking the group of monsters we estimated to be around 20-30. Should be a nice easy training exercise for the new hunters that mysteriously appeared. How did a male manage to get near our camp without being spotted? And how did he manage to bond with the distressed girls? While I was brooding my lieutenant, Thalia suddenly stopped and looked at the floor. When she paled I shook myself free of my thoughts and asked her what was wrong. "Well milady... it seems that we underestimated the size of the monster force... " she said nervously. I turned and looked at where she was looking at. What I saw was a cause for disbelief. I, the goddess of hunt and been lured into a trap! Those tracks meant the force was actually between 300-400 monsters. A boulder fell into place behind us, effectively trapping us in this side of the pass. From over the horizon came a army of monsters, among whom were several hundred Dracaena, some Cyclops and even some Laistrygonian giants. Dotted around the army were drakons and even some Hydra. However, the thing leading them was what scared me. There, in all his power stood Gration, the giant born to appose me. I paled, I could loose a lot of hunters, if indeed we managed to survive. Gration walked forward as if to say something, then apparently thought better of it and shouted to the army "capture the goddess but don't kill her, the rest are all yours." His words brought cheering from the monsters before the army charged forward as one, to the 19 hunters and their leader.

Percy POV

Once I arrived at the plain where the girl had been captured I received a emergency message from mom, apparently one of her daughters had been captured by monsters. I quickly put 2 and 2 together and realized that this girl is technically my sister since Athena is my adopted mother. Sweet! I leaped from tree to tree in complete silence and then stopped dead in one of the branches. In a clearance in front of me I saw several monsters closing in on this girl who was completely black and blue from obvious beatings. My rage overtook my thoughts about judging the situation and I just uncapped Dragonforce and Riptide and fell right in front of the girl, forcing the monsters to go through me. My cloak blew in the wind and all the monsters could see through my hood was 2 flaming eyes that promised death to all. I lit my swords on fire and charged without even thinking, slicing and chopping until I was face to face with a hell hound. I took a step back in shock on how I hadn't spotted it earlier but I wasn't going to let that stop me; I whirled a full 360 and sliced its head off. I felt movement behind me and almost slashed at the person behind me only to stop before I impaled the little girl that was trying to run away from me. I looked at her trying to run and immediately felt bad at how I must look. I hated doing it but I changed back into my normal form. I turned into the real Percy Jackson.

Walking up to her I looked down at her and tried to get her out of the hole that she was trying to bury herself in. "Hey, hey, its ok. I'm here to help you" I said in my gentlest voice. I had to gain her trust otherwise this could go real bad. "Your lying, your another monster, just like my uncles who beat me and sent me here." she sobbed out. "I promise i'm not here to hurt you, your mom sent me here to save you" I said gently. "No, my mum and dad died in a car accident when I was 1 year old" she said, finally looking up at me. She had pure, blue eyes and blonde hair, which was now very dirty because of her misadventure with the dirt. Her eyes sparkled with a hint of intelligence, Oh yeah, this was a daughter of Athena alright. She looked so similar to Annabeth it was physically painful, but I had to push on. "do you believe in gods?" I asked, randomly. "Ummm like Jesus? I suppose" She replied. "Look, im going to tell you a secret ok? Your mom isn't dead, she is alive and whats more she is a goddess. She really loves you and so sent me to save you" She gasped, sitting up. "A, a god? My mummy is a god?" I simply nodded before I noticed her painfully thin frame and asked her "Whats your favorite food? the best food in the whole wide world? I asked her. She thought hard before saying "Spaghetti with meatballs, why?" I just smiled and waved my had, causing a steaming hot plate to appear in front of me. She looked in wonder, saying "How did you do that?" "Well just like your mom is a god another god made me their champion and gave me the power to summon home foods, now eat up!" I said strictly, summoning some coke and water for her. She looked nervous before digging in, and i smiled as she ate. Quickly i sent a impulse to Athena to let her know that it was done, and heard her in my head saying that the hunters is probably the best place for my new sister.

After quickly agreeing I looked at her and noticed that she was looking at me a bit nervously. "What's your name? I asked her. "Ella" She replied, and then asked in a timid voice "Whats your name" and before I could even think I said "Percy" Then I realized what I just did... I just gave away the identity that ive been working so hard to keep hidden. Wow I really am such a seawe... My mood darkened at the simple thoughts of anything to do with her. I was interrupted from my brooding when a nervous Ella approached me and said "Umm, thanks for the food, but why did my mum send you? When can I meet her? Can I meet her at all? And where will we go now, as in where will I go, or where will you take me, if you are actually staying with me?" She said, getting more confident with each question, before loosing it all that last question.

"Yes you will be able to see your mother, quite soon hopefully. As for me, I will stay with you. You have a choice here Ella. You can travel to a camp filled with others like you, both boys and girls (she physically shrunk away when I mentioned 'boys') where you can stay, train and maybe even go on a quest, or you can go to a group of girls lead by another goddess, and be with them, becoming a hunter and gaining immortality, at the cost of swearing of males and being a immortal maiden."

She looked at me with grey, stormy eyes which were widened in thought, reminding me more and more of Annabeth. I had to hold it in, this WAS NOT Annabeth. Finally Ella looked at me with a fixed expression and said " Every time I've met a boy they have hurt me and taken me away, but your nice, please can you take me to the goddess?" I smiled at her, as she finally seemed to be coming out of her shell and then noticed the bruises that ran down her face, and the multitude of scratches. I gingerly walked up to her, knelled and looked at Ella dead in the eye before saying "I want to do something, but it can be freaky, can I?"

Ella looked nervous before finally nodding at me to which I smiled broadly at. Then I called upon my water powers and explored the wounds, carefully pulling out any diseased blood or clots before summoning fire to my hands, Ella backed away at the fire but I quickly sent her a reassuring smile, and she seemed to calm down, surprisingly. The fire died in my hands, leaving them with a soft orangey glow before i gently touched the side of her head, causing the glow to spread and slowly her injury's faded. Ella touched her head in shock before launching herself at he, hugging me tightly and cried. I held her tight, before lifting her onto my shoulders and started walking. When Ella finally calmed down I started explaining where we were going, and all about the gods and goddesses. When she asked who my godly parents were, I just smiled before telling her that I'm the adopted son of Athena. She was overjoyed that I was her brother, and I couldn't help but open up to her, she was so sweet and young, It was impossible not to adore her. It was like this with the other future hunters that I had taken to Artemis.

Finally when she was satisfied I explained fire travel to her, and then said "Ella, I want to fire travel us to the forest so that you can get settled in and I can report back to mom" Ella nodded saying "I trust you Percy" earning her a wide smile from me. I took her hand and pulled the fire. And pictured the wild mountains where I had been informed the Hunters were heading.

Line break

After half an hour of wondering around the forest Ella was the one to spot the first sign of the Hunters. I sneaked up and kept moving in their general direction, before finally finding myself in a clearance with a passage through the mountains. Hmmm, something didn't seem right here. As I looked for the hunters I noticed some figures in silver uniform heading through the gap in the mountains. I thought about if I should take Ella through the mountains or not when a boulder suddenly landed on the entrance, blocking of the path. I mentally cursed myself, that's why I felt something wrong, It was a trap! This was not good, I can't reveal myself without serious consequences, but if i don't then all the girls that I brought here could be in serious trouble, not to mention the rest of the hunt and possibly Artemis herself. I always had a lot of respect for that goddess, even if she was the biggest man-hater in the world, she was honest and stayed to her promises.

I realized that there was no option. I would have to help, no matter what happened to me. I hope Athena will understand. I looked towards Ella who was resting a few meters away and ran up to her. I grabbed her by the shoulder and fire transported us to the other side of the mountain. Then I used Hades's blessing that he gave me so long ago to find a tunnel leading back and posted Ella there. "Ella, there is a big battle going on and I have to help. If me and the figures in silver are overrun then follow this tunnel back and call a cab once you get out of the forest, Go to this adress. Its the camp I told you about. Take care Ella, Ill be right back." I was about to step away when I was tackled by a blur of blonde hair and Ella hugged me, burying her head in my shoulder and whispered "Don't go Percy, Please, stay with me"

I smiled at her before prying her free from myself. Smiling at her, I said, don't worry, I'll be right back, promise. Then I turned and ran to the ledge, surveying the battle.

Artemis POV

To say things weren't going well would be a huge understatement. There was 20 of us against around 400 monsters, and although the hunters were firing with the speed and accuracy that few could rival, there was simply too many monsters. Finally the monsters got to close and we had to switch to our hunting knives, which came with a lot of angry muttering. Our main weapon was the bow, not the knives! I dived into the monsters, a blur of silver, ducking, weaving between enemy lines, destroying all monsters around me. When I backed up to catch my breath I saw Thalia swiping through the monsters with her spear and trust shield, Aegis, and Phoebe was at her side. Those 2 became one Hades of a team! I then watched in shock as a hell hound materialized behind them and was about to have a giant swipe at both of them, which would have easily killed them when a arrow was shot down the hounds throat. What caught my attention was the fact that the arrow was on fire and actually gold, not silver. As I whirled around to look at who shot the arrow the monsters started to loose their footing as a size 9 earthquake tore them apart, but went straight through me and the hunters without giving us any problems. We watched in awe as a figure jumped down from a ledge and pulled out two matching swords, before holding them in a strange ready stance, the likes I've never seen before. I thought that this was just some random clown when one of his blades caught on fire, the other seemed to have a layer of water shining over the tip and blade. Suddenly shadows came to him and he disappeared, only to appear at the back of the army and charge. He was literally a arc of destruction, not one blade managing to hit him as he flew through a perfect technique, so effective at killing monsters and preserve energy that the whole thing could have been scripted. When he came head to head with the giant born to appose me, Gration, he simply smiled before charging, against a giant with no god on his side.

Percy POV

This was too easy. These monsters had absolutely no chance. I was going to leap in when I saw Thalia and another girl about to be killed by a hell hound. I managed to fire of a arrow just in time but still saw Thalia get hit by the beast, and my vision went red. I released a Earth quake and took out riptide and Dragonforce, holding them in a stance that I had learnt from ancient samurai teachers in Japan. The style was called the 2 heavens. I had no intention of giving away my identity, and I quite liked the style anyway. When I finally found myself facing Gration, I smiled and charged, apparently having so many Gods bless me and being adopted AND have a patron meant that I was the only being alive that can kill giants without any gods assistant, A fact that I wasn't aware of until the fates chased me down and ranted at me for it! It was quite funny, one minute im training in Thailand, the next minute the Fates are next to me and scolding me! Anyway, I realized that Gration would still be a tough enemy so I pretended to charge at him before disappearing in a flash of flame, only to reappear and cut of Grations knee from behind him. Then I backed up and did the ready stance again, The longer blade of Dragonforce held in front of me while Riptide held perfectly parallel over my head. Gration seemed utterly shocked and I used this to my advantage, feigning a attack to his right before bringing riptide down quickly followed by Dragonforce, hitting both of his hunters knives twice and disarming them before making a 'X' with my swords and taking his head clean of his body. Before I had a chance to turn around a arrow buried itself into his eye, making it look like Artemis had helped kill Gration. I was grateful, it saved me from having to explain how I killed him myself.

As soon as the army saw their leader fall, they ran away. I wanted to follow them but I needed to check up on Thalia. I ran up to her, only to stop in shock as I saw her left hand severed from her body, a result of a attack later in the battle, I was dumbfounded, how could I let this happen. I rushed towards her but was stopped when all the hunters drew their bows and pointed at me, their eyes tearful after looking at the form of thalia. I had to be quick to help my cousin so I hardly even flinched and so Artemis came forwards in her 12 year old form and yelled "Who are you" at me, glaring hard. I just looked straight right back, making her eyes widen in shock and her to stumble back. I quickly bowed, having no intention of getting turned into a jackalope. Artemis eyes widened in surprise before she composed herself and repeated her question. I shook my head and said "My identity is not for you to know, All I can tell you is that let me through or your lieutenant will loose her hand. Artemis's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to get her hunters to turn me into a porcupine before she controlled herself and nodded at the hunters, who cleared me a path abide watching me suspiciously. I just walked on, staring impassively at Thalia before grabbing her severed hand and pressing it into her wounded side. The hunters were about to shout at my stupidety but before they could my hands emitted a orangy glow and there, before their very eyes the skin began to regrow and heal up. They watched in awe as I worked to fix her arm to its previous level, and when I was finally done I was feeling light headed. I grabbed some water and downed it, instantly feeling some energy return to I turned to the hunters they were staring at me wide eyed before Artemis walked forward and screamed "Do you know who I am?" Her voice cold and dark, hostile enough to send shivers down my back but I kept up my stony expression, saying "I know who you are lady Artemis, and also of your hunters" I said gesturing to the hunters.

"If you know who they are then you must be a demi god as you and I killed Gration so you're not a god, Who are you? Who is your godly parents?" I realized that this much I'd have to tell her. I rose to my full height of 6"3 and said. My name is unknown. I am the son of Athena. I picked up healing during my travells and so could heal Thalia

"Thats another thing, how did you know where the hunters were or who Thalia is?  
"I have my ways" I replied, knowing that this I couldn't give away and frankly I was enjoying this talk with Artemis, Its been the first time in years that I could exercise my ability to piss of anyone, good to see that I havn't lost it in my years of solitude! I stopped when I saw the glare that she sent my way, cold enough to put shivers down my back. I may show the cold face, but that glare puts shivers down my back.

"I could just kill you, and no one will know of your passing here" She threatened, but I threw her of guard when I just shrugged and said "Go on, Ive been hiding for too long, not seeing both my parents and living in just about anywhere. Apart from bringing those hunters and some campers home, Ive done nothing recently" I finished, staring blankly ahead. Artemis did a double take when I said I didn't care about dieing, before shaking her head and said, I will bring you to Olympus, the godly council will decide what to do with you. She was about to reach over and flash me away but I backed up quickly. "I can't go to Olympus. I don't mean any harm to the Gods but I can't go, but I will offer you a deal, if you are willing."  
She looked at me suspiciously before gesturing me to go on. I propose a hunt out. I will hide myself, and after 20 minutes you and your hunters can try to find me. If you find me within a hour I will freely give you all the information you want and come to Olympus peacefully, but if I win, then you must let me go peacefully and freely, deal?

Artemis POV

Stupid boy, challenge the goddess of the Hunt to a game of hunting. I agreed to his demands, as I was planning to put some hunters out to watch him anyway, This will be over in minutes and then he will be forced to come with me to Olympus, if he resists it will be easy enough to subdue him. I gave the boy a nod of my head before bringing my hunters into the command tent, after sneakily flashing a few hunters to the hidden view points to keep an eye on him, somehow, despite everything the boy seemed confident, and I could be sure that I recognized his voice...

20 minutes later

Time, lets go find that stupid boy. I flashed the hunters to the spies but was shocked when I saw that they were on the floor. My shock turned to rage and I was about to call the order to find and kill, thinking the boy used the opportunity to try and escape when the hunter gave a loud grown and stood up, unharmed. The hunters stared wide eyes at Laura, who just got up like everything was alright. I ran over to her and examined her, and once I saw that she was alright I demanded "What happened!" Laura nodded and recounted how she immedietly went into the hideout when the biy dropped behind her and offered her a choice, be fight and be knocked unconscious or be put to sleep harmlessly for around 20 minutes. He swore on the Styx that he wasn't going to hurt her, take advantage of her or try to run away. I nodded, atleast that meant that the boy was around here somewhere.

Little over 2 hours later

Unbelievable! 2 hours of searching tracks and no sign of the boy! At first there were obvious trails that should have led us right to the boy, but they were all to dead ends, making me think if the boy set them up on purpose. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine boy, you win, show yourself!" A rustle above the tree where my tent was caught my attention as he dropped down, rolling and then stood and faced me, all in a elegant and fluent motion.

All the hunters gaped at him, he had managed to stay in our camp without arousing the wolves while we traced him for hours and then landed when summoned? I tried to grab him but he pulled away sharply, saying "I'm sorry lady Artemis, but since the time has been over 2 hours and wee decided on 1 hour, I don't need to go to Olympus. Sorry." He flashed me a apologetic smile before vanishing into flames, leaving me confused. If he could teleport why bother with the while game, why didn't he just escape? Was the whole thing just to insult me? I was utterly confused, but was ready to go to Olympus. It was time to have some serious words with a certain goddess of Wisdom.

Percy POV

I felt really guilty flashing away like that, but I did win, and besides, Its not like Artemis was going to stick to her end of the deal and leave me alone or anything. Before I left I telepoorted over to Ella, esplained that I had to go and told her I was going to teleport her to the Hunters. After I told her a cover story,I prepared to leave, but Ella threw herself at me, into a tight hug and whispered,"Please visit soon Percy, Ill miss you" I smiled and promised her that I'd visit as soon as I could.

Anyway, After seeing Thalia after so long only to see her injured was a big shock. I knew that I gave away too much telling Artemis who my mother was, but to be honest she is one of the only gods that I respect properly out of all Olympians, and so I didn't want to lie to her. She would probably go see my mom now, so I decided that It was high time that I saw my real mom. I havn't seen her for around 10 years, I don't know what state she will be in, but I had to go to her. I had to tell her that I was ok, to comfort her with my presence, and to finally see her again. I wonder how Paul is, they must have got married by now.

Quickly fire - teleporting myself to New York, I stood apprehensively outside my old home, and as I stood there I wondered if they had moved somewhere else. It had been 10 years after all. I just stood their nervously fidgeting, trying to figure out the best thing to do, and finally decided to screw it and go in. If they were there then I doubt mom will mind to much after being being missing for 10 years, and if there is no one there then at least I know that they don't live here anymore and I can try to find them. I placed my hand on the doorknob, and made it catch fire as the lock popped open. I walked in nervously to the dark apartment that had been my home for so long, but something felt wrong. Then A terrible sight caught my eye and I rushed forward,hoping against hope that it wasn't what I thought it was...

* * *

**And there is chapter 5! sorry it took me a while to post this but I'm still hitting the posts ever week, and these chapters are quite long so I really hope that It makes up for it. **

**So, Cliffhanger! What had happened to Percy's mum and dad? Are they ok? maybe... and how is Percy going to be reintroduced into Olympus. Whats the talk between Artemis and Athena going to be like, and what will happen when the other Gods and Goddesses find out? A lot of questions there, so stay tuned to find out!  
****Review people, tell me your thoughts. Love it, hate it? What to YOU want happening with Percy's parents. I have my ideas but as I have displayed in the past, I have no problem in changing the story if enough of you all review your opinion to change. What would you like to see happening? Only one way to let me know! **

**thanks for your support so far guys, keep reviewing and ill see you soon with chapter 6 **


	6. Chapter 6: The hero or the enemy

**SO here is chapter 6 of this story! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Friend of Olympus, or enemy?

Percy POV

I ran into the room and the sight made my blood be chilled to the bone. I let out a feral scream of rage before smashing out of the window and setting myself on fire. I was a force of nature and destruction, smashing through buildings, streets, everything. A hurricane of fire and water surrounded me, crushing everything, mindlessly as I focused on only one thing: Venting out frustration. The winds picked up and a huge bus was lifted of the ground only to be sent flying, now burning with Greek fire into a building. Earthquakes were released by the dozen, and hurricanes battered the coast all around. Few more minutes and there wouldn't be a New York... Suddenly 14 flashes of light stopped me, and the Olympians approached me warily. I saw Athena and Hestia's eyes screw up as they tried to recognize me but in that moment I made a choice, a decision of what to do with my life and used the water in me to change my appearance into one that would shake the Olympians to their core

"Who are you" Shouted Zeus from the side of the Olympians  
"Come now _son_, surely you can recognize your own father" I said, letting the hood drop and revealing the face of Kronos, titan of time, father of the big three...

Zeus's eyes nearly popped at the sight of his father, but he stopped himself, saying "Impossible, you were destroyed by Perseus just 10 years ago, you couldn't have spawned that quickly" He exclaimed  
"Oh really, then how am I here, pray tell? You didn't really think that weak demigod would be able to properly destroy me, did you" You gods really have grown foolish in your time, but never fear, I am here to end that." I rasped  
"The Olympians quickly pulled out their weapons and got ready to destroy the lone Titan King, except Hestia and Athena. Hestia looked over to her sister before nodding slowly. Oh gods, they better not be... Suddenly Athena jumped in front of me and tried to pull me into a hug. I backed up, shocked before calling Dragonforce, Wiling it, COMMANDING it to turn back into its original form, the Scythe Of Kronos was held by me, the weapon fitting perfectly in my hands, The other Olympians backed up in fear, but not Athena, who smiled at the blade, looking like her prediction was correct. "You wont hurt me Perseus, I know that it is you." She said.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" I roared, charging at her, bringing Dragonforce in a arc, which was blocked by her sword that just materialized in her hand. We fought quickly, but I found a slight opening under her cross guard and and stepped in, disarming her and pointing the scythe at her throat. She looked shocked at being defeated, then smiled, saying "you really have improved with your sword _Lord Kronos, _but what are you waiting for?" She asked. The other gods just stared at the scene being played out in front of them, none of them being able to hear anything. I was fuming, wanting to go forward with my plan but knowing that I couldn't. Suddenly I pulled my sword backwards, looking into Athena's eyes for any sign of panic or fear, but all there was only peaceful knowing and mothers love. I sighed and willed the scythe back into Dragonforce, earning a collective gasp from the Gods who clearly recognized the sword, before changing back into my fake appearance,earning a shocked gasp from Artemis before changing into my normal appearance, my proper appearance, leaving the Gods dumb folded and pulling my mother into a tight hug. When I finally pulled back she had tears in her eyes, and my eyes grew wide with shock, I had never seen her cry before. I moved to wipe her tears but quick as lightning she slapped me, hard, saying "Dont you dare do something like that again, what were you thinking! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" She exclaimed, loosing her temper before a loud cough was heard from behind her and we turned to see the confused counsel look at me in shock. Athena paled, she had forgotten that we had a audience.

I stepped forward, about to try to say something when I was attacked by a tearful man in a sea green shirt and shorts, who pulled me into a tight bear hug and managed to say "I i is i-i-it r-r-really y-y-you Percy?" Cried my father, hugging me for the first time in 10 years, and I hugged him back just as tightly, I had really missed him. I still held grudges but he hadn't betrayed me, he was my dad and I really loved him. "Yes dad, its me, I'm, back" I whispered, causing him to finally pull back and look at me in wonder, "You are a man now Percy! How come you still look 18 ish? Hades you should be 25 by now! Where have you been!" He exclaimed. I looked over at Athena, whose stormy grey eyes darkened but she gave me a tiny nod, telling me it was ok to tell them. I was about to start when Zeus smashed down his lightning bolt. "ENOUGH! HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN WHY WE ARE HERE? THE TOWN WAS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED. We will return to Olympus RIGHT NOW and decide what is to be done."  
Poseidon rose up, summoning his trident when I quickly stepped in, saying, "Its ok dad, Lord Zeus is right, and it will be better for me to tell you all my story at the same time." Poseidon looked unsure before nodding and before I could thank him I was caught in a bright flash and suddenly I was in the Throne room of Olympus, standing in the center as all the gods and goddesses looked at me expectantly. I sighed and began to narrate my story, telling them about what exactly happened and what I planned to do. When I was pushed I finally gave examples of some of the monsters I defeated.

Zeus POV

I was thoroughly impressed with my nephew, he had skills and bravery unseen or unheard of from anyone else. It was the first time a demigod has managed to survive out of the country homed by the gods, and this demi god managed for around 10 years, a huge feat. I was secretly very proud of Perseus, he always seemed to do the right thing and did all he could to keep his family together, and I had to say i was glad that he was well after 10 years of being secluded, Olympus missed their greatest hero. However there was something missing. Perseus didn't take any pride in the gods praises, he just had a blank look in his eyes. When the gods discovered he was the one that saved their children they sent him smiles and appreciating nods, but were shocked when he didn't respond, just look ahead blackly. When he got to the part of the hunt being attacked and him helping I was stunned, He alone defeated hundreds of monsters and the giant of the hunt, to protect my daughter. I walked up to him and pulled him into a bear hug, earning gasps from everyone in the room. this was the first time in all of time that I'd ever hugged a demi god, and that to a spawn of Poseidon? That was big. said man was just looking at his son, pride clearly shining through, but also worry at Perseus's expressions and attitude. The previous eyes that shone with mirth were weighed down with heavy pain and loss, and a sense of hopelessness and loss of purpose. When he went back on himself and mentioned the interference of Hestia and Athena Poseidon got really mad. The seas were thrown into turmoil as he bellowed at his rival for being a part in his sons vanishing act and was in the middle of his rage when suddenly the seas calmed down and the room stopped shaking. We looked at Poseidon, confused with his sudden stop but when we saw the look of shock on his face we turned to see Perseus surrounded by a powerful sea green light, so bright with power I almost had to look away.

Percy POV

I was getting very annoyed at dad shouting at mom, so decided to end his tantrum. I concentrated on the ability I had discovered I had, the ability to counter other powers of the sea, and slowly nullified my fathers. Had he been concentrating he would easily have been able to overpower me, but he was so wrapped up in his rage he didn't notice until I gained utmost control and stopped everything suddenly. When all the shocked eyes looked towards me I just glared, announcing "Sorry father, but I wont have anyone talking to my adopted mother like that..." The words were treated with silence and you could literally hear the pin drop, before the gods were sent into a disarray of shouting and yelling, until Zeus slammed down his master bolt and demanded quiet. When everyone was silent Poseidon walked up to Athena and pressed his trident into the shocked goddesses throat, saying "How dare you brainwash my child after what that daughter of yours did to him, how dare you adopt him without my permission after all you and your family have ever done is hurt him, one way or the other" When Poseidon finished I saw tears in my mothers eyes, and Poseidon's' eyes widened when he saw, as he had never previously seen his rival cry before. I felt rage build up inside of me, I knew that Poseidon had acted without all the information but he just threatened my mother. I growled until a shining Armour draped all over me, the same as what was given to me all those years ago and riptide and Dragonforce were out in my hands. I stood protectively in front of Athena. "If anyone tried to hurt her they have to go through me first" I growled then looked at dad before saying "Dad, I can see that you are upset but hear her out, but remember I wont tolerate her to be talked to in that tone, or to be blamed for actions of her daughter. If it wasn't for her I would have tried to commit suicide long before today, and probably succeeded too.

I saw Poseidon look at me in shock before pulling both Athena and Hestia into a tight hug, thanking them for looking after me. I tried not to chuckle and the blush on moms face, a fact not missed by her as she sent me her death gaze, however it had lost its effect on me over the years and I just grinned.

Finally when It was accepted and acknowledged that Athena had adopted me I got on with my story and mentioned being caught by Artemis and the challenge Apollo and Ares looked confused, before Ares shouted "How come he went free then, nothing gets away from the hunt!" Apollo said "OH MY GODS! A demigod managed to evade you!"

I knew that Artemis would be constantly put down by this for centuries so I said "No, I cheated. I created fake trails before fire tele-porting away so that I couldn't be found. Apollo looked disappointed but Artemis Skeptical. She didn't believe me but nodded greatfully, to which I just calmly nodded to.

Artemis POV

I couldn't believe what all this demigod had done, earning the trust of my father, bearing the blessing of Hades, being the adopted son of Athena despite being the son of Poseidon and even becoming Hestia's first ever champion, The boy seemed to be hell bent on finding everything that wasn't possible and doing them. He was a strange one, the only acceptable man in my opinion. He took the weight of the sky from my shoulders when he was but 12 years old to let me fight, and then never bragged about it or mentioned it again, which really caught my attention. He befriended Zoe, the biggest man hater of them all after me because of Heracles, and even here he was lying about our little challenge, just to help me? I felt something stir in my chest when he nodded in response to my awkward smile. I was confused by the feelings but casually put them down to feeling pity for the boy... man... he had been through a lot. I was similarly shocked when he told the council that he was a half immortal, only able to be defeated in battle.

That explained Poseidon's questions but I had one more, that he probably didn't want to tell us but it was something that I felt was urgent for us to understand. I tentatively asked him the question, not wanting to get on the gods who supported hims bad side, They had almost tried to destroyed me on the spot when I asked how could we be sure he was telling the truth. What? I had to check!

"Perseus... why did you impersonate the titan lord Chronos or try to destroy the city?" I asked tentatively. Immediately his eyes caught on fire, and a wall of Greek fire surrounded him. The throne room began to shake and spears of ice formed above the flames, somehow not burning above the fire thats so hot that it can burn underwater. I recoiled on my throne in shock, and a little bit of fear. Athena quickly shrunk down and tried to touch him but screamed in pain as she was burnt by the fire. The sound snapped Perseus out of his rage and everything went back to normal. He ran over to his mother, quickly put his hand on hers and we all watched in wonder as his hand glowed a bright orange and Athena's hand was cured of all burns. Then he shocked us all by pulling the goddess into a tight hug, and we were even more shocked when she hugged him back just as tight. I knew that they were close, but I never thought that they were THAT close! He pulled back and bowed to us, "Sorry, I lost control for a moment" Zeus looked at him in shock, amazed at the level of power he displayed and then seemed to get over it and flash a smile at Percy.

Once again Perseus was breaking all boundaries. He is my uncles son and displayed a inhuman amount of power and didn't get blasted for it. He is really something special, so different from any other man to ever exist. He returned to his story and when he got to the part of being part immortal everyone practically blew a fuse. Even Zeus looked worried, and he was the one who had been looking to him respectfully. "So... you are immortal so you can only be defeated in battle, you are powerful, you have spent 10 years learning fighting skills never heard of before. You are the son of one of the big three, the adopted son of another Olympian, the champion of the oldest Olympian AND have been blessed by another of the big three" Hera said, incredulously. Percy noded calmly. Hera turned to her husband with darkness in her eyes. "This boy could be very dangerous. He has enormous power, and can counter other gods power as long as he has them himself. Most minor gods are loyal to him, and he can even learn abilities that should only be possible through inheritance. If he managed to learn how to change his appearance with water, who knows what else he is capable of?" She finished. Poseidon rose with a furiousn expression, and so did many of the other Olympians but Percy beat them to it, however when he rose and everyone fell silent, he did the thing that no one expected. He rose and walked towards Hera's throne, before collapsing in front of it, saying "You are right, I am a threat. I want you to kill me, for the good of all..."

* * *

**A/N and there is the next chapter! MWHAHAHAHAHA another cliff hanger ending! Im so evil! No, ill post the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews in. I want to know what you all think of the chapter, likes? dislikes? Hows the story so far? And what do YOU want to happen next? You will notice that I still havn't said about what happened when Percy will enter his old house, well that's because there have been many requests from fans to do this or to do that, so now I'm telling everyone REVIEW and tell me what you want to read happening to her and Paul. If there are not enough backing up a specific idea then I will go with my own ideas, especially if you review and tell me to just do what i think. **

**Thanks for all the support, the next chapter will be up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7: A life worth living?

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**Thank you for all the reviews and opinions on the last chapter, I had a few criticism reviews and ill try to work on the points that were mentioned, tell me if I have imrpoved! Now lets get on with the story...**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A Life worth living?**_

_**Previously: **"So... you are immortal so you can only be defeated in battle, you are powerful, you have spent 10 years learning fighting skills never heard of before. You are the son of one of the big three, the adopted son of another Olympian, the champion of the oldest Olympian AND have been blessed by another of the big three" Hera said, incredulously. Percy noded calmly. Hera turned to her husband with darkness in her eyes. "This boy could be very dangerous. He has enormous power, and can counter other gods power as long as he has them himself. Most minor gods are loyal to him, and he can even learn abilities that should only be possible through inheritance. If he managed to learn how to change his appearance with water, who knows what else he is capable of?" She finished. Poseidon rose with a furious expression, and so did many of the other Olympians but Percy beat them to it, however when he rose and everyone fell silent, he did the thing that no one expected. He rose and walked towards Hera's throne, before collapsing in front of it, saying "You are right, I am a threat. I want you to kill me, for the good of all..."_

**Now - No ones POV**

Stunned silence followed Percy's announcement. Athena and Poseidon looked at their son, shocked. Hestia looked at her champion sadly, knowing what caused him to ask the gods of this. Hera looked guilty. "Now look Perseus, I didn't mean to..." Percy cut her off by raising a hand. "Dont you see?" He cried, tears leaking from his eyes. "Everything that I lived for has gone. When I was abandoned I left because I didn't want to place a burden on my moms shoulders, and now I come back, try to help people and return to my mum, only to see... to see... That I am a monster. I don't deserve to live, to take in a breath of air." He looked at the gods with a hopeless and guilty expression, and said in a cold voice "Kill me or let me go kill myself, it matters not either way. If any of you try to stop me I will fight you and end up dying anyway, the choice is yours..."

"Percy what rubbish is this! Yelled Poseidon! "I agree Percy, this is stupid, why do you want to die?" Asked Athena. Percy rose with steel in his eyes "I returned to my moms apartment after the meeting with the hunters, and waited. When there was no response I snuck in, but felt something wrong. I waked into their bedroom, and do you know what i found?" His whole being was shaking with pure sadness, he almost collapsed into a heap but kept going "I found the dead body of my stepfather Paul, almost unrecognizable. Around him were 3 young bodies of children, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! And do you know what state I found my mom in?" The whole council was listening in stunned silence, sadness clear on all their faces. "My mother was hung from the sealing, behind her on the wall it was written "Life isn't worth living without Percy and Paul, and across the floor, a message was written saying "This is what you get for being related to Perseus Jackson" he finished. "my mother committed suicide BECAUSE OF ME! my step dad and brothers and sister ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I WAS WEAK. BECAUSE I RAN AWAY" He collapsed on the floor, a miserable heap. "I have nothing to live for, everything I have achieved in meaningless. suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he jumped up, glaring at Hades, who shrunk at his gaze. "Where were they sent after their death. WHERE!" he thundered. Hades cleared his throat and said "T-th-the fie-fie-fields of Asphodel.

He screamed in rage and his being caught on fire. "Move them. NOW" Hades gaze narrowed at the demi god and he said, "I don't take ord..." Poseidon slammed his trident into the ground, tears leaking from his eyes. "I have just found out that the mortal women that I had loved has been dead, and hasn't been offered a place in the best of the underworld. Then my favorite son EVER says he wants to die, MOVE THEM ST ONCE BEFORE I REALLY LOOSE My TEMPER!" He bellowed. Hades gulped and nodded, and then said, it is done, brother, nephew. Percy nodded at him and at his father, then turned to the Council "What is your decision?"Zeus looked thoughtful before a idea seemed to cross his mind. He looked towards Poseidon's son and said "You say that you have no purpose in life, savior of Olympus, what if we give you one?

Percy sighed, defeat clear in his eyes. "What do you propose, Lord Zeus?" Putting emphasis on the 'lord' bit. If he wasn't going to be killed may as well use the time to piss off the gods some more! A frown crossed his face and he looked like he was concentrating...

**Artemis POV**

I was upset with the announcement of the boy. I had developed grudging respect for him, after all he had been through he was still prepared to do anything for those he loved. I then heard my dads idea and I was curious. What job could he offer Perseus that will make him want to live. Suddenly I felt his presence in my head and I jumped up in shock. I glared at Zeus and yelled, "Are you crazy. My hunters will never accept this, heck, I will never accept this."

"Daughter, please. Its a good idea, and it would make me feel better about your safety with the increasing monster activity"  
"Are you saying I cant take care of myself and my hunters  
" No, but today is example enough of what could have happened, I think this is for the best. It will make it easier for me to go to bed at night, anyway."

"Umm, can someone please tell me whats going to" Said a very confused Perseus. I just glared daggers at him, making him flinch and look confused. Zeus sighed. "I have requested you, Perseus to be appointed as the guardian of the hunt, traveling with them as they hunt down monsters and protecting them against the dangers. with the increasing monster activity I'm nervous with whats to come."

The council just looked at him wide eyed and Perseus let out a nervous laugh. "Lord Zeus, when I said I wanted to die maybe there is a more painless way that It can happen?" He asked. Humph, atleast he knew that he wouldn't be accepted with open arms, but it did little to clear my anger. I spat " This is stupid, he wont last a day, and even if he did he would just flirt with my hunters..."

**Percy POV**

That was pushing it. I know that she is angry but to say that I would actully flirt with ANYONE, and her hunters to boot was too much. "LADY ARTEMIS" I bellowed. " I have already sworn of all types of love and romance, all it has ever done is hurt me. And I would be a good added protection to your hunt. Therefore I not only swear to the river Styx, but to the oldest Primordial, To Lady Chaos herself that I Will do my best to protect your hunters, lay down my life if need be. Furthermore I will never flirt with them or make them give up their oaths." I finished, to the look of shock on the counsel, pride on Poseidon and fear on Athena. I looked at mom questioningly, and she said "Percy, you shouldn't use Chaos's name like that, it can be very dange..." Before she finished a black portal opened in front of me and a voive with so much power questioned me, "Why did you swear on my name, Perseus?" I bowed deep, "Lady Chaos" I said, clearly surprising her with the correct gender. "I swore to you as I have shown in the past, and so have the gods that the Styx can be overridden, but you are the most powerful being in the universe, a oath to you is the biggest one can take, so I swore it" Chaos looked at me, looking deep into my soul. Your heart is pure, you may be the one..." She muttered softly. Then suddenly the vortex shot out a blast of pure black energy, sending me flying across the room. "You are the first who has ever sworn to me and I have allowed to live, do not let me down child" She said before the portal disappeared.

I rose, and the gods gasped. I was covered from head to toe in a pure black assassins cloak, all my weapons, swords, shield, spear, bow etc hidden in various pockets. Dozens of hunting knives were concealed in sheaths all over the outfit. But what was the true amazing thing was the fact that I had risen another few inches. I was now 6 ft 5, a tall height. My build was clearly hidden under the cloak, making me seem like just a normal guy. A voice in my head told me to focus on my palms, and 2 blades shot out of them, seeming like they came from my bear hands but actuly came from slots in the armour. When I concentrated on looking normal the outfit disappeared. I grinned. Now I had a assassins cloak and a set of powerful Armour, both I could summon at will and be on he in a second. If Artemis accepts my oath this could be pretty damn awesome.

Zeus, after he got over his complete and utter shock at meeting and then seeing me in my cloak, looked over to Artemis pointedly. A look of defeat crossed her face before she nodded grudgingly. "I, lady Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt accept Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Athena and champion of Hestia's oath, and now proclaim him the Guardian of the Hunt." She finished. When she did finish I felt a connection with her, and it became part of my mind. She seemed to be a beacon in my head. Cool, looks like all I have to do is concentrate and I will be able to find her. I bowed at her, and she just glared, coming up to me, saying "I have accepted you, Percy, because you seem to be a decent man, but do not think that I will make this easy for you. You will struggle when you join my hunt. She then spun around and looked at the council. I must go tell my hunters of what happened here. Perseus, we are camping in the national forest, you have to be there for 8 pm and we will try to stop you being killed." She said, before attempting to flash out. I looked at the time, 3.30 pm. great, I have just over 4 hours to go and find her and her hunters, and get through the rest of this meeting. Zeus, catching my look of pure panic. "Artemis, you are to stay until the meeting is dismissed, then you may go" Zeus said, firmly.

"Right to conclude this meeting I would like to offer you some help with your time with the hunters" Zeus said, looking at me. I looked at him, confused and he just smiled before asking "Percy, if I told you that you could have the power to transform into any animal you want what would you choose?" I stood there, digesting his words and looking shocked, before smiling. I had the perfect idea. "Lord Zeus, I would choose a noble Griffin." I said. Zeus looked pleased and raised his master bolt, zapping me with electricity. I gasped, feeling a connection with the sky, the boundaries now clear. I looked at Zeus, shocked and he rubbed the back of his head meekly. "I may have also included a small blessing letting you travel in the air as you wish and also developing a resistant to lighting and thunder. Also, You may find that those storms and hurricanes you create has the capability to turn electrical..." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked to Zeus with open amazement, before my dad jumped of his throne. Zeus's body tensed, and then became rigid as my dad pulled him into a deep hug. "Thank you, brother, helping Percy means everything to me" Zeus just nodded dumbly, happy that after 10 years his familly was finally getting close, closer than ever actually, all because of this one demigod. Heck, his brother hugged him for the first time in around 5 centuries!

Right, unless anyone else has any gifts for Percy here you may go. Apollo walked up to me and looked deep in my eyes before slowly nodding his head. He placed 2 fingers on my forehead and it began to glow. "Percy, you are about to begin a job protecting my sister. I have given you the ability to be able to detect lies and to know who your true friends and enemies are. It should stop you from being betrayed" He said, a warm smile but on his eyes a look that clearly said, 'I want to talk to you later' I nodded. Zeus was about to dismiss the council before a enthusiastic Aphrodite jumped up and said "OoOOOOOOooOoOooo, I bless you too Perseus. " I jumped in shock and shouted "Wait what, no!" But it was too late. A cloud of pink smoke overlooked me before it cleared and I found all the gods stare at me in shock. The males were looking at me in pure jealously, Hera and Hestia had a blush on their faces and unbelievably so did Athena. Aphrodite was just down right drooling but was snapped out of it when the least likely goddess said "Oh, this is fantastic!"

Apollo looked at his sister in shock before saying "You are happy about this?!"  
Artemis gave me a evil look and said "Of course, now he looks just like the sort of boy that the hunters would call a playboy. This will make is life soooo much harder.." I gulped nervously before looking around for a mirror. Aphrodite just snapped her hands and a full size mirror appeared in front of me. I looked in shock. My cloak had disappeared, leaving me with my shirt and shorts, letting my muscles that I had developed over 10 years show. My face looked like it had been carved from marble, my features more defined, more handsome. I glared daggers at Aphrodite, "So, me, being against love and going to protect a group of girls who are against males, and you just make me look like a male model?"

"Trust me, male models have nothing on you, and what do you mean swore of love? You cant swear of love, Look at yourself!" Aphrodite screeched. I rolled my eyes, saying "If you had been paying attention you would know that I have sworn of love and will never follow a romantic relationship again!" She just pouted, clearly not looking satisfied. "Putting as ,much charmspeak as she could, she said, Percy, you will come with..." My eyes glazed over and I had a mental battle before I shrugged of the effects and looked her dead in the eyes before using a Australian twang and saying "Na your alright!" She looked shocked. "No one has enough power to resistance to counter my full charmspeak!" I shrugged, looking at her dead in the eye and said "I guess I'm not a regular guy."

I turned to Zeus and said, is that all, lord?" He looked at me with... was that pride?... and said, "yes nephew, go find the hunt. Council dismissed."

**Artemis POV**

I flashed out as soon as the council was dismissed. I went to the edge of the forest and began the trek though. It was a long walk, I knew it would be nearly impossible for the _Guardian_ to get to where we were camping on time but I needed to talk to my girls. I didn't teleport straight to them as _I _needed time to think. On one side I was furious at my father for giving my hunt a Guardian, but Perseus was diffrent. He was kind, caring, nice, sweet, brave and loyal and not power hungry, exactly the opposite of what was my definition of a male. I may be annoyed but I couldn't deny a small part of me was curious to see what it would be like having it with the hunt. What with his sweet lips, his heavenly muscles, maybe it wont be so ba... woah woah woah... since when did I swoon over a man? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I must be tired after my long and stressful day. Yeah, thats the reason.

I walked into the clearing where my hunters were and smiled as they all came to me immediately, I was proud of my girls. Thalia pushed forward and said "Lady Artemis, you're back! Anything exciting on Olympus? I smiled at my lieutenant. Since she had joined the hunt we as a group had become a lot more casual, easy going and informal. I had mixed feelings about this, but didn't really mind as It just brought the familly the hunt was closer together. I said," There is one thing that I need to discuss with all of you, thalia, but first tell me, how is our new hunter settling in?"

Thalia frowned "She is very quiet, milady. She hasn't spoken a word, not even taken the oath yet. It's like the other new hunters, both the ones that that _man_ brought and those who we recruited ourselves. We just can't get them to open up!" She exclaimed. I frowned, saying, we will address the new hunters soon, they will come around, they have been through rough times, worse than usually... Anyway, hunters, before I tell you this news please be aware I did everything in my power to stop this from happening, but my father wouldn't budge..." Nervous muttering spread through the hunters. What could have happened that I didn't approve of yet my father still made me do it? I am not one to speak around the point so I just said it straight, "Hunters, it seems that my father thinks that we need a guardian, and so he has appointed a guardian... a _male _guardian." There was a uproar of noise and protest, arguing and angry shouts. I shook my head, knowing that this was going to be hard. "Girls, quiet down!" I bellowed. immediate silence. "I know that you don't approve, the hunt is ment to be for women only, but this male is different. He is strong, brave, loyal and courageous. He has sworn to protect us and lay down his life if need be."  
"But my lady he will try to flirt with us!" Complained Phoebe.  
"Phoebe you must trust me with this, but he is loyal to fault. He will never flirt with any of you, heck he swore a oath to Chronos herself to confirm it, just to satisfy me. Look girls, I know this is hard for you but please give him a chance. Do not shoot him, hurt him etc, and let him try to stay. Lets just see how it goes." I felt so controversial, back on Olympus im arguing firmly against having him here, and now im defending him. "Where is this Guardian then? Does he not have enough honor and _bravery _to stand beside you and face us himself" Spat out Phoebe. I grinned evilly at this. I left him on Olympus, making himm find his way here. He should be a few hours, plenty of time to prepare a _special treat_ for our newest _member." _I said, my evil grin being copied by every one of my hunters, again, except the new ones. I would have to talk to them soon...

**Percy POV**

As soon as the meeting was done and Artemis flashed out, the other gods flashed out as well...except Apollo. He walked up to me and I was about to bow but he shocked my by pulling me into a warm hug. "You saved my sister, Percy, that makes me respect you. Don't ever feel the need to bow in my presence again" I smiled at him, before looking at him questioningly. He sighed and said, "Look Percy, I know that you are aware of how I continuously bicker with my sister, but I really care for her. I am glad that you are there now to protect her. When we were born she was born first, and she did help my mother give birth to me. Since then she had protected me. Against the Python I may have been the one that killed it, but I could never have done it if she didn't engage in the fight first. I have tried to help her, be the big brother to her, but since the hunt she has pushed me away because of gender. Now, after all this time there is finally someone who can protect her for me. I wish you luck Percy, and just know that if you EVER need help with ANYTHING then i'm there for you, don't hesitate to ask"

I looked at Apollo in shock and a little bit of awe. I never thought he could be so genuine, so serious. All he ever wanted was to be the big brother of the sister that he loved, the kind of man that she would look up to and respect. I looked at Apollo and said "Anyone would be lucky to have a brother like you, Apollo. Thank you." A smile crossed his face and he said "No Perseus, thank you." and then he clicked his fingers and i disappeared, only to appear outside Olympus. I caught sight of another flash next to a forest far in the distance. Well, guess thats Artemis. I saw lots of nymphs and minor goddesses doing double takes and walking towards me when they caught sight of me, so I ran to the edge of Olympus... and jumped of, ready to face my new life.

Flying down, feeling the wind rush to my face I concentrated, physically felt myself changing into a Griffin, and when I opened my eyes I was flying. Powerful wings pushed me through the clouds, and I soared. In the place that I used to be in was a magnificent Silver griffin, with pitch black wings and a swirl of gold and orange flowing though them, meeting in the center to a spiral of sea green. I was the size of a elephant, and then I felt something odd and I shrunk to the size of a lion, much easier to fly in. I Concentrated on growing big, as big as I could and when I was done I was about as tall as a giraffe and as wide as 2 school buses. I grinned, So now im a griffin AND I can change how big I am. that is pretty awesome. I swooped over, flying backwards, loving the feel of being so free before noticing the time through the position of the sun and cursing loudly. Then I remembered that I can teleport! WOW how stupid can you get! I fire teleported myself to the flash and concentrated my mind on a image of Artemis. A pull immediately appeared in my mind and I flew, still in griffin mode to a large clearing, well defended by several natural boundaries. I analyzed the layout, making special point to weaknesses and strengths, I could go through them with Artemis later. I then caught sight of a group of people and used my enhanced griffin eyes to pick out the figures. Ah, Artemis and the Hunters, well, judging by the angry looks they must be talking about me, may as well make my presence known. I flew down, shrinking myself to a small bird before reforming into my human form with my assassins cloak on me to hide my face. When I landed I heard what was being said and quite frankly was amazed that Artemis tried to stand up for me. I was glad but I knew that If I wanted to have ANY kind of future here I would need to gain their respect by myself.

I heard Artemis's little plan about my treat and decided what better time to burst their bubble! I dived down and did a quick role before landing on my feet and in a loud voice announcing " Well, I appreciate you all trying to plan a surprise for me, but really, there is no need." Before I could even finish 20 hunters were staring at me. Artemis jumped before settling down upon hearing my voice. 14 hunters drew a bow and were about to shoot at me. I was surprised that it was only 14, but then noticed that another 4 of them were hunters that I had brought in, and 2 of them seemed young and new. I rolled forward, swept out 7 hunting knives and threw them at the hunters. They all dropped their bows when the knives caught on fire and cut straight through the unbreakable string of the bows. I grinned under my hood and rose up, bowing to Artemis, who was looking quite impressed. "Im sorry my lady, but it is not in my nature to stand still when at the point of being attacked." I said. She nodded before saying "Don't bow, it always has seemed stupid and fake to me, I dont like the art. I frowned, looks like I will have to think of something else then...

**Thalia POV **

Un - bel - iev - ab - le. Did that guy just cur through 14 hunting bows with 7 knives thrown at split second intervals from each other and yet didn't get even a drop of blood from the hunter? That was impressive. "Who are you" Bellowed Phoebe. The figure straitened to his full height of 6ft 4 ish and looked at her, only his eyes visible. They were a blend of sea green, black, and swirling with flames in the middle. "I am the Guardian of the hunt, sworn protector and fighter." He replied. I almost choked. It had been 10 years since I last heard a voice like that, Since I saw eyes even remotely like that. I slowly walked towards him, my hands wobbling as I reached out and touched his hood, pulling it back to look at the face of the figure hidden under it...

* * *

**And there you have it. A mini cliff hanger here, nothing big really. cheers for all the comments last chaper, most ive had this story! Keep that up guys! So, Percy has joined the hunt at last! What did you think of the Olympus scenes? Of the reaction and the response? Review! **

**Also, please post reviews of any pranks that the hunter can do on Percy while he stays. The best ones will be included in the story. Please post these as reviews, not private messages so that all the fans can see these ideas and then comment on which one is the best. If there are a lot of ideas I may even put up a poll on my page to decide which one to use. Also, when you write these please note that whatever you right, I need a prank that results with Percy sent flying in the air or dropping down. Basically, i need him in the air. I dont mind you all writing a few pranks that i will include, I will be writing descriptions of more than one, but just keep in mind that I will DEFINITELY write/use a prank of Percy in the air.**

**Also, try not to make all the pranks too painful or dangerous. There will be a few, but only so many. Try to post up some funny ones as well, those will be some of the best to use now and maybe in future reference as well. Thanks guys, the help will be greatly appreciated! Cya soon with chapter 8!**


	8. The dawn of a new day, and a new life

**I just have to say thanks for all the great comments. You are all awesome! Please keep following, keep reviewing! The more we get on this story, the more people will be tempted to follow! Thanks guys, and here we go.**

Chapter 8: The dawn of a new day, and a new life

_Perviously: _

_**Thalia POV**_

_Un - bel - iev - ab - le. Did that guy just cur through 14 hunting bows with 7 knives thrown at split second intervals from each other and yet didn't get even a drop of blood from the hunter? That was impressive. "Who are you" Bellowed Phoebe. The figure straitened to his full height of 6ft 4 ish and looked at her, only his eyes visible. They were a blend of sea green, black, and swirling with flames in the middle. "I am the Guardian of the hunt, sworn protector and fighter." He replied. I almost choked. It had been 10 years since I last heard a voice like that, Since I saw eyes even remotely like that. I slowly walked towards him, my hands wobbling as I reached out and touched his hood, pulling it back to look at the face of the figure hidden under it..._

**Percy POV**

As she walked up to me I forgot all thoughts of how I should tell her it was me. Gods I had missed my cousin, my sister. There were tears in my eyes as she pulled down my hood, and she backed up in complete shock. Her facial expressions morphed into surprise, then shock, and finally happiness. She dived at me and hugged me tight, tight enough to make Tyson jealous. "P.p. .percy?" She asked, tears sprouting at last when I spoke to her "Yes Thals, its me" She just stayed guled to me for a minute, sobbing before her dementor changed. Oh no, here it comes... I was shoved back and punched hard in the gut. "10 YEARS! You were away for 10 years, not a single iris message, no meetings, heck, I DIDNT EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE!" She screamed. A blaze of lightning flashed down and slammed into my back but suprisingly it only hurt, i didn't feel any lightning spark through me. I straightened up and looked at her, dead in the eyes. "Thalia, there wasn't a single day that I didn't miss you, want to call you, but I couldn't. I promise I will tell you everything Thalia, but now is not the time. It still hurts." I said, feeling old wounds open up once again, but I wasn't feeling that down. Meeting my cousin really opened up good memories.

She glared at me before saying "You better have a VERY good reason Percy. If it wasn't for all the hunters here you would be a kelp sandwich!" She exclaimed, and I laughed at my old nickname.

I then saw all the hunters staring wide eyes at me and Thalia, and some blazing in anger. I quickly realized that they havn't recognized me and clearly thought that I was having a secret affair with their lieutenant. I turned to the hunters warily, about to introduce myself but Thalia did it for me, saying "Hunters, this is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and apparently our new guardian. Oh yea, Percy how did that happen?" I was about to reply when one of the hunters with hate in her eyes stared at me and said "how dare you touch our lieutenant! I dont care what you have done to her, I will run you through and make her free." I was quite shocked, 2 minutes in the hunt and already I was being threatened! I looked at her and said, "I apologize hunters if it seemed like there was something going on with Thalia and I, but this is not the case. Thalia is like a sister to me, one who I havn't seen for 10 years for reasons that are personal and I shall keep to myself. This I swear on the river Styx" Thunder boomed above to seal the vow, and some hunters seemed to calm down a bit, but were all still looking at me, contaminating if they should run me through now or later.

Thalia glared at her hunters and then looked at me "So your the great guardian eh Percy! Well dont expect us hunters to go easy on you! We havn't had someone to practice our skills on..." The hunters started grinning evilly and I actually got worried. Finally Artemis coughed for attention and all the hunters turned back to their mistress. I suddenly had a flash of inspiration. While 'travelling' I was taught by a German grand master and he demanded a special bow. It was stiff, and formal. If Artemis didn't like the normal bows then maybe she will like my improvised one. I clutched my hand into a fish, brought it up to cross my chest so my right fist just touched my left shoulder. I then bowed over at a precise 45 o angle. Artemis just looked at me confused until finally asking me "Perseus what in Hades are you doing?" "Well lady Artemis you said you didn't like the normal bow so I decided to use this one. It is a lot more formal, now, is there anything you would like me to do before I set up a tent?" I said. Artemis finally regained her composure and said. Yes, you will go and examine and weaknesses and strengths of the camp. make a map of our camp, and include as much of the surrounding forest that you know. You can then set up a tent, and then report to me. You have 2 hours." I just nodded my head and walked off, already planning the map. I had already examined much of the surrounds during my flight here.

Honestly I was amazed that Artemis was trying to defend me, I was quite sure that she would be the one who would try to drive me off most! Anyway, i'm not complaining. I already have how many ever hunters Artemis has hating me, apart from some of the younger ones. Surprisingly none of the girls that I had rescued were here, not even Ella. Wonder whats happening there?

**Artemis POV **

I was honestly amazed at how close Thalia and Percy were, and when they hugged tightly not only did I feel fear at loosing one of my most trusty and powerful hunters but also I felt something ugly spur in my heart. Whoa, wait, what? I felt nothing, I must be getting tired.

As soon as he left the hunters began showering me in question, mainly Thalia, who seemed determined to find out EVERYTHING... "Where has he been for so long, why did he go, why is his face suddenly so handsome (She blushed at that one before pushing on) How does he look the same he looked 10 years ago, ho..." I raised my hand to silence them all and said

"What happened to him is very personal and hurtful. It's his decision, either he tells you, or not, now, all of you back to your duties, we will talk more later.

They were all leaving but the expressions of sadness on their faces brought sadness to me so I thought, why not cheer them up a little:" Oh come on girls, its not that bad! Just think of all the pranks and games we can play on him, and just because he is our 'guardian' doesn't mean that we cant make him earn his keep now does it? Maybe you girls will have a bit more free-time and a bit less chores..." Finishing with a smile which was soon mirrored by every hunter, who walked away excitedly talking on what they were going to do. Poor boy, he wont know what hit him.

When all my hunters walked away Thalia returned, her face downcast and upset. "Milady, please, atleast tell me why he looks so sad. His eyes are literally clouded with misery and sadness. What happened to make him run away, for his to disappear from the world. I know that you know, please, you have to tell me!" She was almost in tears, poor girl. I felt very bad for keeping this from my lieutenant, but I had to. It was his choice if he wanted to let her know, the gods had been working for 10 years to keep it from the world, and now that he is back it will be his secret to give away if he must. "Thalia im sorry but I cant tell you, it is so personal and hurtful that it is only his right if he will share it with you or not. All i can tell you is that he was betrayed, over and over and over until his very soul, his very essence was almost destroyed. He went away before he causes untold damage and now he has finally returned, seeing you probably brought a lot of memories back, not to mention worries, its not like the sight he saw when he got back to Olympus was a good one after all... i drifted off, and could see that Thalia wanted to jump on that new info, but luckily she got my meaning of not saying anything and left, however I had a bad feeling that this wasn't the last I'd hear of this...

**Percy POV**

It was quite easy, the work. I had been living in the wilderness for 10 years straight, camping out by myself, in lands away from the gods influence. You see, since the gods live in USA they are strong there. In other countries they have power, they are worshiped, but it is so much weaker. the further away you go, the weaker the gods are, and so the weaker the demigod powers that I had were. In some places I had no power and had to resort on just my skills and wit to survive. It toughens you up, it really does. I saw out clear and hidden strengths and weaknesses, and so sat and dew up the map, carefully drawing on advantages, slopes, getaway zones and points of attack from the point of view of various monsters that are known. I called upon my hidden _ki_, a type of magic that japanese samurai of old believed in and fought with. I wasn't completely convinced but when I saw one of them use this to crush a 10 foot tall boulder without lifting a finger I was quickly brought on board. I found that it helps calm one down and helps when you put pencil to paper. Roughly a hour later I was done, and went to find Artemis.

easilly I detected hostility, towards me, and I was about to call on my weapons, but I ignored it. I knew that it was the hunters, and to be honest I wasn't suprised. They were created to forgo males, and now one comes along and claims that they need protecting. If i was in a position even half as bad as that I would hate the person who brought it on me, but still, I wish that they realized that all males were not the kind that they dispised, and some were even good (AKA me!) However it's clear that this isn't going to be happening anytime soon so I need to suck it up and deal with it, who knows, maybe one day they will accept me, but until then I need to get Artemis's work done. I dont know why, but something draws me to that goddess, and I really don't want to let her down. Huh, 'draws me to her,' more like I dont want to be turned into a Jackalope.

**Artemis POV**

Wow he's back in just a hour. That's even worse than what I expected. I was hoping that he would do what most of my most promising hunters do which is either do their very best for 2 hours and then come back with a apology, or even better they suck it up, spend hours and finally return with a brilliant answer or attempt. Its very rare that they come back and admit defeat like he clearly is doing. I motioned him to start his excuse, and almost fell of my chair when he began a step by step answer, starting from the front of the camp all the way to the back, some points being so insightful that even I hadn't picked them up I just looked at him in shock. He finally realized that he hadn't given me the map and quickly handed it to me. I gasped. There was perfect detail, camping sights, attack routes and other ways to enter or exit the camp. I was actually dumbfounded, how had he managed to draw with such accuracy, it seemed like the map was alive! "I let out a barely audible "amazing" and then kicked myself, hoping that he hadn't heard, but the foolhardy thought was out out of my mind when he smirked and said "Wow, a compliment lady Artemis? I bet thats a first!" I glared at him, causing him to back away once but then he shone a dazzling smile that immediately made me loose my line of thought and caused me to stare. He reached for the map and said "Well if thats the case then ill be taking this and destroying it"

I yanked the map away from him and said "No we need thi... I mean, the pap, yes the paper. We need the paper, leave the map with me" I finished feebly, knowing that he will see through my attempt and that was so obvious with the smirk on his face. However, it didn't last long and soon his face lost his mirth and happiness, and his face was once again taken up by the sorrow that ruled his life, so different and alien to what his proud noble face used to look like. his handsome side really didn't suit the sadness... wait, why am I thinking about what he looks like! Urrgh, TAKE CONTROL ARTEMIS!

I was brought back to reality when he asked "Milady, is there anything else that you would like me to do?"  
"Um, no, you can do what you like until dinner at 8 pm, rest up today, from tomorrow we will start your workload." He did that special bow before calling his assasins outfit up and shadow travelling away. I shook my head, trying to clear them from the thoughts of his face and turned to my responsibilities, mainly finding and stopping the hunters from killing him...

**3rd Person**

The hunters had finished their training and had come up with plenty of ideas of what they would do to their good ol Guardian. When they arrived at the dining table and lady Artemis walked in all conversations stopped, and there was a respectful silence for their leader. "Where is Perseus" she asked. "He has probably already left like the distasteful cowardly male that he is" hissed one of the hunters, Phoebe. A few of the younger hunters were confused at who Percy was, the ones that weren't there when Percy had arrived and Ella was startled. Percy was here? "Enough Phoebe, I will go find him." Artemis said sternly before walking off.

Artemis walked of slowly, her senses would have told her if he had left the camp, but then when she concentrated on him there was a spark of energy and then she seemed to be aware where he was. She walked through the woods until she came to a beautiful waterfall, with the sky in clear view, waiting to come out. The sight brought a smile on her face, but Perseus was no where to be seen. That's when she caught sight of a person sitting in the water, cross legged in a lotus position, shirt off, laying in a heap just out of the water next to all of his weapons and items.

**Artemis POV **

My face was flustered, a huge blush on my features. Urgh, why was I acting like this! I've seen many males shirtless but it has never affected me like this, yet here I am staring at his body, his perfect, flawless body that was so muscled and toned that it would be one that a god would die for. His features were calm in the water, his beautiful eyes, blend of sea green, fire red and spots of silvery grey, all blended together to make the vortex that anyone could get lost in. His messy black hair was brushed to the left, looking untaimed and free, just like he was. All of this flowed through me as I drunk in his body, and i subconsciously took a step forward into the water. His eyes shot open and before I could react he jumped from his position and knocked me to the floor, a knee on my chest, hand out summoning his sword while another grabbed my throat. All of this before his eyes opened or I could blink. When he finally opened his eyes he gasped at me, and then blushed deep red, jumping of and pulling water and shadows to preserve some decency. He looked terror struck, and I couldn't help but find it funny.

**Percy POV **

I didn't have a clue what happened, all I know is I felt a unknown powerful presence in the water, and so I reacted. I was shocked when I saw that the person that I had trapped was actully Artemis, the maiden goddess and the very one that I was supposed to protect. I jumped back and pulled the water and shadows around me to cover my bare chest, and stuttered out "L-l-lady A-a-artem-artemis, i-im so-so-sorry, pleasedontturnmeintoajackalope." I was actully terrified, I know for a fact that she has killed men for far less than jumping on her shirtless. I was beyond amazed when she started laughing, the sound o alien, yet so beautiful that I lost myself in it and felt my control flow out from me. The water and shadows fell, and when she saw me bare shirt she blushed. what is going on here!

"Perseus it is my fault for disturbing you, I just came to see why you weren't at dinner and to make sure that you were ok" Wait, she actually cared enough to make sure that I was ok? I decided that if I wanted to stay human ill shut up. "Sorry for causing the confusion milady but I wasn't hungry and I know that the hunters wont be comfortable with me there so I decided to come in the water and meditate.

"YOU meditate! No offence but from memory you were seriously ADHD, even by demigod standards" She said, incredulous. I laughed and said, "Yeah, while I was alone and needed to calm down or think about something I would meditate, that or practice arch..." I stopped, shocked that I had almost spilled out my secret "What was that Perseus" She said in a serious voice, confused, so i decided that I would annoy her a bit and said , " NOTHING! I was ju-just, um, rambling, yeah." making it obvious that I was hiding something. She walked up to me in her wolf glare, and pressed a finger on my chest and said "Tell me!" I blushed at our position and when she noticed she pulled away, blushing but still glaring, looking at me expectantly. I just met her eye for eye and said, "Nope, I have _No Idea_ what your talking about Artemis" and smirked when she backed away in suprise that I wasn't afraid off her glare and called her her first name.

"Put your cloths on Perseus, we have to get back." I blushed at her words and said "As you wish, but could you please turn away? This is slightly embarrassing." She then smirked and blushed at the same time before complying, and i reached over and started to get dressed as fast as I could.

**Artemis POV**

I smirked at his words and blushed at the same time. I seem to be doing that more and more these days, and gods its annoying! After a few minutes I couldn't hear movement and looked around to see him tieing his shoe lace, still bare chested. I looked at his bare muscle, his clear 6 pack. there wasn't even a ounce of fat on his body. Little did I know that the minute before I set my eyes on him he had been looking at me, thinking the same things about me that I thought about him. I had turned into my 18 year form,which was quite strange i realized. Why did I feel that around him i needed to change form? Before i could change back to my usual 12 year form he looked up and our eyes met. I was lost in his eyes as he was in mine, before I gained control, broke contact and turned away. He quickly out on his shirt, and the minute he was done I drove at him and tackled at him to the floor, getting both of us soaked. Well thats new, I though he couldn't get wet. "Right Perseus, now can you kindly finish of your previous statment before you stopped talking?" He mock fought me for a minute before giving up

I relaxed my grip and expected him to start talking but instead he threw me off him and quickly turned and held me down against the floor, his body pressed against mine. I was shocked that I fell for such a simple trick. I tried to throw him off but was amazed when he didn't move an inch. I fought with all my power but he didn't budge. Then his lips brushed against my ear, causing my whole body to shiver, and he whispered, "You're going to have to do better than that" Before suddenly standing, and making me gasp at the loss of contact. I knew that I was acting childish but at the moment I didn't care. He just managed to throw me down and I WILL know the secret! I twisted, stuck my foot out and caused him to trip and fall. I was over him in a flash before smiling sweetly at him, bating my eyebrows, taking me as much in surprise as i did him. "Tell me Perseus, please?" I could see that he was trying to get over the suprise and them sighed and nodded. "Ok, well, I guess that I've been practicing with the bow, and when I needed to calm down I would often wake up at the crack of dawn and practice as the moon sets and the sun rises. I found dawn calming and beautiful, and once i got half good at archery I guess i got hooked." He said, smiling fondly at the memory.

I looked at him in shock, he practiced archers? And the thoughts that he said were so genuine, so sweet that I felt myself reaching for him and said "Yeah, Archery is awesome and the sun and the moon together does really look beautiful doesn't it?" Then I slapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide open when I realized just what I had said. I heard laughter and looked to see Percy doubled over in laughter, with tears threatening to break. "o,o,oh G-g-go-gods, Wh,wh,when I te,tell Apo,apo,apollo he wil,will be so thr,thr,thrill,thrilled!" He coughed out between laughs. My eyes grew wide and I dived at him again, saying "Perseus if you EVER repeat what I just told you I will turn you into a Jackalope!" I screamed. He didn't stop laughing before shadow travelling from under me and spawned near the coast.

"Sorry give me a minute, I have a iris message to make" He said cheekily before creating a rainbow and throwing in a drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering show me..." Thats all me could say before I lept up, cut through the rainbow and glared at him. He was doubled over laughing and said "You actully thought I was going to tell him, oh Gods, Oh Gods!"

I got quite annoyed and walked over to him, and slapped him on the arm, but I pulled back in shock and pain when it felt like slapping a brick wall. He just laughed at my face before realizing that I was actully in pain. He slowly reached out and touched my arm,his cool contact made me shiver involuntarily. I had to pull back, but i didn't want to. When he started to massage my hand I stuttered out "Wha,what ar, are you doing Percy?" He didn't respond, instead put a finger on y lips and then massaged my hand again. His hand glowed a firely red and then a sensation of pain relief flowed through me as my hand fixed up. Then I felt water leave me and I realized that I was dry again.

"Im sorry Artemis, when you slapped me you hit one of the pressure plates on my Armour shirt. I have been trying to remove them for ages. They arn't hard or anything but every so often they would shock whatever touched it. They were designed so that if you got one on you opponent early in the battle then they will weaken quickly." I nodded dumbly before glaring at him again. "DO NOT REPEAT WHAT YOU HEARD!" He laughed before nodding, saying "I won't, for now..."

I was about to protest but before I could he said "Thank you" before disappearing into a ocean breeze, leaving me so confused. 'Thank you?' why? for talking to him? Or for saying what i was saying? Urgh im so confused!

**Percy POV **

Something had really connected between me and Artemis. The barriers that I had put around myself seemed to shut down in her presence, and It felt good. good to be able to talk to someone without holding back. I never thought that it would be the moon goddess, the biggest man hater in the world that would be able to talk to me, a man, and make me spill. There was a side to her that I didn't know existed, a playful, cute, stubborn side that was just so beautiful and different from anything that I could ever see or expect. Her moon silver eyes had seemed to glow in the conversation, and I didn't think that I'd ever see the great Olympian Artemis open up, laugh and jump around. I was greatful, thats why I said thanks. That was the first time in 10 years that I've been able to open up, to talk to someone openly. Maybe staying with the hunters won't be as bad as I once thought. As it turns out, these were famous words. I was about to step into the lions den.

I approached the hunters dining cabin and waited for Artemis to flash in before I walked in. "Ok Perseus, now that you have finally decid..." Before she could finish I was attacked by a mass of blonde hair as a familiar girl throwed herself at me. I laughed and spun her around. "Hey Ella, how you doing?" I whispered in her ear. she giggled and started going on about how the hunters were so nice and how well everyone had been treating her. She seemed to have a lot to say and i realized that the hunters hadn't been able to break past her wall of shyness. I whispered something to her ear and she nodded before squeezing me one last time and then sat back down. I looked to see a shocked hunt and chuckled. "Ella here was able to get he to reveal my identity to her while I rescued her, and I guess she remembers me..." I finished off weakly. Artemis was looking at me strangely before she said "Yes, well, Perseus since this is your first night you have to make dinner!" she looked smudge and I guess this is her way of getting me back for keeping the secret. Oh well, looks like I have the pleasure to make her have another thing coming. I held back a sly smile and said "Sure, what do you girls want for dinner?" The looks that I could have gotten in response couldn't have been different if I had grown a extra head!

"Well i want a sun burrito like what dad brought for me with a lemonade and a chocolate fudge cake but since you cant make that how about you go in the kitchen, make something and let us eat!" Growled one, a daughter of Apollo it seemed. Lots of the hunters nodded in approval, whereas Thalia and Artemis frowned. I smiled and asked Artemis "What would you lik, milady?"

"Perseus I dont really want anything but I think my hunters are getting hungry" she said pointedly. I laughed and clapped my hands, and a replica of exactly what the daughter of Apollo asked appeared in front of her. She gasped as the orange mist disappeared and looked at her food in confusion. The hunters looked at me suspiciously so I jumped from against the wall and said "I Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Adopted son of Athena and champion of Hestia swear on the river Styx that the food is exactly as you ordered it and I havn't harmed it in anyway, shape or form." I said, directing the last bit at the girl. Thunder boomed in the sky but nothing happened to me so she, Eudora apparently was her name, took a hesitant bite and smiled as the warmth filled up her mouth and at the questioning looks from the hunters she nodded her head furiously.

Soon they all started to say, "I'll have the same" When I saw Artemis looking at the food somewhat longingly and I recognized the awkwardness of her position so I asked her "Are you sure you won't have anything milady?" She smiled gratefully before nodding "Yes I'd like the same." I smiled and clapped one last time, making the last meal appear and then summoned a pizza and leaned against the wall, eating, I decided that its probably not a good idea to sit on their table with them, to give them a little privacy. I was going to sit on the table with Artemis but I caught a glare from the hunters and one said "Are you stupid no one sits next to the maiden goddess of the hunt!" Thalia laughed and said "Gods percy you are such a seaweed brain!"

As soon as those words left her mouth i felt a stabbing sensation in my chest. I bowed to Artemis, said "With your leave milady" and then turned and walked away without awaiting for a response, leaving a very confused pack of hunters.

**Ella POV**

I was in awe of Percy's power once again. He was so nice, it hurt me seeing all the girls that I know can be nice be so mean to him. When he stormed of looking upset we all turned to Lady Artemis who seemed saddened. Thats odd all that happened was a man got emotionally hurt, why would Artemis mind? She just said "Hunters just give him time, lets do the dishes." Thalia, the lieutenant said what happened there I always call him seaweed brain!" I turned angrily to her and yelled " Well you already know that something from his past has hurt my brother why would you say something that might hurt him even more!" The hunters took a collective step back. That was probably the most ive spoken since I joined the hunt and it was in anger towards he lieutenant! I stormed of towards where he had gone and found him on the outskirts of the camp beside a tent, sitting on a log with his eyes closed. I ran up to him and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. I didn't know how to comfort people so I thought that I would put all my feelings into the hug.

I heard a soft laugh and saw that he was smiling, the first time I've ever seen him and heard him laugh. He pulled he onto his lap, kissed me softly on my forehead and then brought out a guitar from a case. I looked confused until he began to strum and sing, his voice breaking the calm of the night, relaxing me. I saw some animals respond to his voice, and pretty soon there were some wolves spot-able in the distance. They seemed to like the music, and one or two howled along him, in perfect harmony with his voice ( **Im sorry but i am not going to put any song lyrics or anything in, I find it a waste of space and time ) **

I could feel my arms getting heavy, my body getting drowsy. I fell asleep in his warm comforting arms, happy to know that I, in some way or another, hopefully lessened his pain.

**Artemis POV**

When Ella had went off after Percy the rest of the hunters an I decided to follow her. When we found him i was quite surprised that he was just sitting there, but from his face you could tell that he had been through a lot. However all of this melted when Ella came up to him and hug him. When he laughed I felt my heart stop. I had never heard him laugh genuinely and it sounded angelic. He seemed comforted by Ella's presence, those 2 had developed a true Brother sister bond, just like what he seemed to have with Thalia. The hunters on the whole didn't seem too happy with one of them hugging this male but they seemed to realize that this wasn't the time to do anything. Then magic literally lit up the sky as he began to strum his guitar. His voice was beautiful, flowing over me, taking out all the stress that had developed inside of me. The days panic seemed to leave me and I physically relaxed. When he stopped I wobbled on my feet, a little unsteady, until the effort of the music finally cleared from my head. I saw him take the sleeping form of Ella inside his tent, and then after 5 minutes he came out. Then he took of his Armour and stood in his casual cloths. He took his shirt of, but then did something that nearly made me loose it.

He stepped back inside the tent! I was wrong, he was just like the others, just like Orion. He was going to take advantage of the young maiden who looked up to him like a sister. A pang entered my heart but I steeled myself. I was going to kill the boy before he could lay a single hand on my hunter. I could see that the other hunters had recovered and were about to jump in as well, even Thalia looked angry, but confused. This wasn't the Percy that she was used to, but he must have changed.

I was about to leap in when he came out carrying a thin sheet. I was confused, what was he doing. Then he took me and the hunters by suprise as he lay the sheet on the ground, lied down on top of it and promptly fell asleep. I was shocked, he gave up his tent of a hunter and then slept outside just so she could be comfortable, and I almost killed him for it! I withdrew silently, and made my way to my tent. There was nothing for me to do here.

**Percy POV**

I woke up to the cold breeze and for a second wondered where I was and then remembered last night, smiling lightly. My head felt woozy and I then realized that I was tied upside down... (**Special thanks to the user that told me this idea. I will respect what you said in your PM and wont say your username, but atleast you will know!)** I looked and saw that my feet were tied tightly by lines of rope that attached to several trees with a knot that was way above what I could reach. I sighed and looked down when I heard laughter. I saw some hunters laughing at my pitiful state and I knew that It was very unlikely that they were going to let me down anytime soon. "Hey boy, Lady Artemis is calling you to her tent for you chores, you wont want to be late" Laughed one, and i decided to play along, saying "Your absolutely right, how about you girls let me down so that I can go and see her?" They just laughed some more for my apparent stupidity. I sighed, did a complete 180o sit up while upside down, summoned Dragonforce and cut through the rope. As I fell i caught onto one of the branches, pushed off and completed a front flip, landing with a roll and standing up perfectly. Being in the wild for so long, I've had a lot of practice jumping of trees, and I havn't always enjoyed success, ill tell you that! I nodded politely to the hunters, who glared at me, annoyed that I managed to get out of their trap so easily.

I walked up to the main campsite, going straight for Artemis's tent. I was already late, and i didn't want to keep her waiting. When I approached her she looked up and said, "Perseus, your late... " It was a statement more than a question but I still replied, saying, "Yes Artemis, milady, im sorry but i slept in" I said, deadpan. I didn't want to give away any of the hunters. She frowned before replying "Since it is your first day i'll let it slide, but from tomorrow I expect you to be at my tent at 7 am every morning, got it?" I nodded, firmly and she then decided to drill all the work that I will be doing. "Right Perseus, today you will fix up my hunter breakfast, then go and do all the laundry that is by the river. Clean them, then dry them so they are crisp and comfortable. Then You will come and fix up lunch. Next go and sharpen all the arrows and knives that the hunters use. You also need to fix the bow strings that you broke. You will then make some archers targets for the hunters and yourself. After that you will make dinner and then we will move onto your training. I will teach you archers and test your skills in the wild, If your going to be a hunter then you will act like one!" She finished firmly. I was despairing at the amount of work that I would have to do but used the ancient zen teachings that I had mastered to keep my emotions in check. I bowed my head and said "As you wish, milady, now, with your leave I shall be off and start my first job. I pulled into my special bow and then turned and left, going to the river.

I walked to the river and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a mountain of cloths there! It would take me forever to clean all of them, but maybe some power over water will speed this up!

**4 Hours Later**

"Fuck, shit, crap, fuck, shit, crap, fuck, shit, crap..."

I repeated the mantra over and over and over as i worked, sweating uncontrollably. Things hadn't really gone to plan with the whole river thing. I had planned to copy washing machine, however I couldn't do anything as all the cloths got tangled after 2 minutes of turning, and I had to go in a physically separate all the cloths. After this I had to work a lot slower, washing small groups at the same time, and then leaving them to dry on the washing line.

Now that they were finally all washed I summoned my heat powers and dried them until they were just right, all 'dry and crisp' When I stretched my back I heard multiple cracks and I winced. This is going to hurt in the morning! I sighed before moving to put the cloths back outside the hunters tents. I had to talk to Artemis about a certain bag of cloths that I would NOT touch as I wouldn't even be able to survive 2 minutes if i did...

**Artemis POV **

I was hidden in the trees, watching him work on the cloths. He had been at it for 4 hours, and I was amazed that he was still going. If I had put any of my hunters on the job, even the older experienced ones they would have come to me after the first hour or 2 asking for a break. I was fully expecting him to be the exact same, but here he was, not stopping working until every cloth was washed. He was so diffrent from anyone I ever knew, and always seemed to be able to suprise me, no matter what he did. He had completed a amount of laundry that even if the whole hunt worked on it normally took them twice as long to complete. Maybe some males are useful after all. However, I did put a little test in for him. I noticed him walking back to camp, lets see if he passed!

I flashed myself back to my tent and waited for him. He finally reached over and then went into his special bow before saying Lady Artemis, I have completed all the laundry and put the bundles outside the hunters tents. I smirked, time for the test! "All the cloths Perseus?" I said, and I could see that he was about to say yes until he stopped and frowned. "Well, all but one bag, but these were labeled 'undergarments' and sorry but I dont feel comfortable going near those." He said, and I was looked approvingly at him. So he did pass my test, any other boy would have gone through the bag, feeling the garments, but he avoided them. "I agree, I shall have one of the hunters come and wash them later. " I replied, and he grinned, revealed. Whoa, wait. First day on the job and he already has free time? That wont do! I grinned evilly and said to him "Right Perseus, since you have finished your chore and have a bit of free time I want you to go and talk to Thalia, she has been asking some rather hard questions and I think you will enjoy answering her, or trying to keep secrets!" I announced. He sat up straight like he had been electrocuted, and I had to smile. This was going to be great! He sighed visibly before nodding and walking off, to go see my lieutenant. Little did he know that I was going to be watching...**  
**

**Percy POV**

I could feel Artemis following me and sighed. Looks like im really going to have to talk to Thalia. I began walking to roughly where the Hunters were training, wondering how I was going to seclude her from the rest of the hunters to talk to her alone. I was deep in thought when I was broken out by Thalia running over to me, saying "Hey Percy" in a nervous tone. This confused me until I remembered what had happened last night, so I put her worries to rest by saying "Hey Thals, whats up?" Her face turned into one of relief at her old nick name and she then tried to apologize for yesterday, until I held up a hand stopping her. "Look Thals, Its not your fault, you weren't to know about it, just forget about it." She nodded before looking at me, saying "What happened to you Percy. What happened at camp, and what happened with Annabeth?" I flinched visibly at the mention of her name, and Thalia caught on immediately. "Thalia, I promise you that I will tell you everything, just give me time. Its still painful, you know?" Thankfully she nodded before glaring playfully. "Alright kelp head, but you better tell me soon!" I chuckled at my old nick name before deciding to reply with one that really pissed her off. "you bet Lightning bug" She laughed for a second before stopping real fast, electricity buzzing around her frame. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Plankton Mouth." She asked, her voice steel. "Oh nothing" I replied, and she smiled victoriously before i said just loud enough for her to hear "Thunder Thighs" And then I got up and ran. She stared at the spot that I was for a second before jumping up and shouting "Percy! Just wait till I get my hands on you, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I grinned and weaved my way through the tents until I came into a large clearing, with all the hunters there. They glared at me, but thought that I was here for lunch or something. They turned curious and some even excited when Thalia shot through, literally on sparks. Guess they weren't used to seeing their lieutenant mad. Time to fix that up, I thought. "Hey Thunder Thals come on, im getting bored waiting here!" I yelled out. She glared murderously at me before smirking, and I quickly realized that this is A) going to be bad for me B) going to amuse the hunters C) going to be very painful or D) (My personal choice) Going to be all the above...

"Alright Kelp Head, how about tomorrow we have a spar? Since your so pumped already I'm sure you wont back down from a honest challenge, which doesn't involve running away!" She yelled, mockingly. I grinned back, I had really roughened myself up, and had more skills up my sleeve then I care to remember. "OK Thals, if you can get Artemis to agree then I'm happy to do it, I believe she is currently in the bushes over there, NOT spying on us" I said, putting pressure on the 'NOT' As I said it she walked out, giving me a glance saying 'how did you know' but I just smiled in response. "Yes Thalia, I believe a spar with your long LONG lost friend here would be entertaining to watch, its not everyday we get to watch the protector Zeus sent us getting beaten up!" She finished to loud cheers from the hunters. I just smiled secretly. There was a signal and I guessed that was the call for lunch. The hunters then looked at me expectantly and I clapped my hands together, causing multiple sandwiches to appear on the table.

As the hunters started to ravish the sandwiches I noticed Ella sitting the the corner with a few other hunters. I recognized a few of them, I had saved them ans sent them to the hunt after all! When Ella looked up and our eyes met she gasped before jumping up and launching herself at me. Then she proceeded to hug me tightly and I smiled, hugging her back. Her grey eyes seemed to lighten up at my touch and I laughed, spinning her around. I set her down and was about to talk when I noticed that the other girls that Ella had come from weren't getting any food and were just sitting there, not being a part of the Hunters family like the rest of the hunters. I frowned, and sat Ella down. She frowned, before smiling when she noticed where I was going. I snapped my fingers, changing my appearance to the one I was in when I saved them. 4 little girls ran over to me and I remembered their names: Chloe, daughter of Apollo; Lila, daughter of Demeter; Melisa, daughter of Hecate; and Zambi, daughter of Morpheus.

After their excitement died down I snapped my fingers and all their favorite foods appeared in front of them. I then went over to the 2 other girls that I had seen, and knelled down to them softly. They flinched when I did this but I moved quickly to dull their fear. "Hey there, My name is Percy, what are your names?" I asked, in my softest tone. I layered my voice with the calm of the sea, softening it, easing their fears. Nervously one of them said "I-im Katrina, and this is my twin sister Rose." I smiled at them and then asked "Now, whats your favorite food in the whole wide world."I saw immediately that these were daughters of Apollo. Rose spoke for the first time. "Umm, Pizza, the ones with really stretchy cheese thats hot and feels like it will melt in your mouth" She said, her stomach letting out a grown. I laughed and clapped my hands together, causing the pizza to appear in front of them. After the initial surprise they dived in and munched so fast I had to summon another one! "Right, girls. I want you all to go and introduce yourselves with your family." They looked at me like I was mad and I said "Your new family. The hunters. The nicest family you will ever have, one that will take care of you, fight with you and always have your back. I don't want to see an of you sitting in a corner again ok?" I finished with a bit of steel in my voice. They flinched and nodded furiously, and I was happy that I managed to get them in the hunt.

I looked to see the hunters staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked, not having a clue. Thalia shook her head in bewilderment and said, "Percy, we have been trying to open up of the past month with no luck, and you managed to get them all open in a few minutes!" I shrugged and got back to my meal, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

**Artemis POV **

I couldn't believe how soft and gentle Perseus was with the new hunters. I've seen him as the proud man, I've seen him fight for his life and I've seen him heart - broken, but I never thought that I would see such a sweet and caring side to him. I started to think about just how different he was to males, and then I shrugged my thoughts of. "Right girls, training is off for today, spend the time getting to know with the new hunters. Perseus, you just get back to your jobs." I was amazed when he did his bow and walked of, ready to work. I fully expected him to complain and try to get the day off, and he would have got it too. There, once again he breaks everything that I think of men... Is there anything that he WONT do perfectly? I sighed and pulled myself together, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**And thats it! Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring for some of you, but it is necessary to set the scene and the 'new life' that Percy is now part off. The chapters should ramp up as Percy is sent for missions and when he duals Thalia and others... next chapter will cover that! **

** As you can see the initial thoughts of 'Pertemis' have been planted, and in the coming chapters I will work on furthering them and improving them. **

**100th review gets to decide their first kiss, but nothing like a date or fancy restaurant or anything, it has to be in the forest, or to stop Percy from raging or something. Remember neither of them are for love, so it needs to be something drastic! Lets see what that no.100 reviewer can think off! **

**Thank you all for your support, please keep reviewing, your thoughts mean a lot to me and show that all of this is worthwhile. Thanks and seeya at chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fights

**Thank you for all of your great comments and reviews, keep going! remember, the 100th gets to choose how Percy and Artemis share their first kiss! Review quick, we dont want the romance to drag on, but please stop the spamming.**

**Guest account - Mark. Please stop your spamming on the reviews. I appreciate that you want to be the 100th reviewer but that makes it unfair and inaccurate. I want the reviews that I get to be earned, not got through spams so please stop. Thank you for liking my story enough to try it but I really dont like it. Thanks!**

**Next is a apology to all of you. I havn't been able to review for a while because I was at a camp without any internet or my laptop, but im back now and able to continue with my story, so sorry once again, and thank you for your understanding.**

**Goes to everyone, please leave honest reviews, but dont spam. If you win the contest through spams I'll let no. 101 or whenever the next person after you reviews get it. Thanks for your understanding guys, not lets get on with the story, I've already been told that people seem to be excited for the duel...**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy POV**

I walked away from Artemis and the hunt, a bit upset that they hadn't wanted me around when it was because of me that the hunters had opened up, but I am not part of their family. This is just another stage, and it makes me want to work even harder to gain their trust, or at least to keep a relationship so that they don't feel like killing me the first time they see me! I'm immortal, they are immortal. If life stays like this then both parties are going to have a really awful time.

I paused when I got to the archery tent, and looked at the pile of arrows! Holy Hades, there must be 10,000 arrows here! How on Earth am I supposed to sharpen all of them! AND the knives, and fix the bows, as well as oiling them to strengthen the wood. I sighed and sat down, getting stuck in. I know what the hunters were doing, trying to make me seem like the usual boy that will give up at the slightest bit of work, but not me. I will earn their trust, even if it means that I have to be their human guardian slave.

* * *

**Line break, 6 hours later**

These chores were killing me. 10 hours of them just today, when I finally finished everything I was panting like I had just run a marathon. I have a excellent stamina, training for over 10 years has made that, but that was one of the hardest 'exercises' that I have ever done. I got up and felt my back crack. Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning. Now to find Artemis and get my NEXT chore, I really want to just lie down and chill but I wont. I took 3 calming breaths, regained my breath before heading of to find Artemis.

"Perseus, have you come to ask for a break" Said a voice, mockingly.  
"No milady Artemis, I have come to tell you that I have finished all the chores that you have set me."  
"WHAT! You lie boy, there was too much work for you to do in just 6 hours!" She said before heading off inn the direction of the armory. What we saw there amazed me. There were arrows lying broken around the floor. Artemis turned and glared angrily at me but before she could say anything I took of at a run outside the tent, towards the shadows. I felt her following me, she probably thought that I was trying to run away or something, but we will see.

What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Before I had finished slowing down I felt a hard slap on my cheek and I turned to find a very angry Artemis shouting," You think that you can break arrows on your first day and then run away from the goddess of the hunt WITHOUT anything happening to you!"

"Artemis" I said, with force in my voice, making her stop yelling for a minute. "Look behind you" I said. she turned hesitantly, and there was the sight that she was never expecting. The young hunters, aka Ella, Chloe, Lila, Melisa, Zambi, Katrina and Rose were standing on one side with the arrows in a heated argument with all the rest of the hunters, except Thalia, who must have been training for the fight tomorrow. "SILENCE" I shouted, using samurai shout to physically hurt them into stopping. "What is going on here" I said, and the hunters turned to look at me. The little girls immediately ran up to me and said, "Percy, thank the gods that you are here! the rest of the hunters had blunted the arrows when you were sharpening them, but when you still finished they planned to wreck them and blame it on you!" Ella said, indigently.

I looked at them and said" Thank you for trying to stop them" And got a smile in response, before all eyes turned to Artemis, who took a deep breath before saying "Girls, follow me. Perseus, clean up this mess and then come and prepare dinner." I nodded, bowed and turned away. I doubted that she would do anything harsh to the hunters, but maybe they will lighten up a bit after this!

**Artemis POV**

Urgh another problem. I really dont know what to say to my hunters. They obviously expect to be let of the hook, and to be honest if it was any other man then they would be, but Perseus is different, he is special... So back to the problem, what to do with these hunters? I sighed and said, "right girls, because of what you have done for the rest of the month the jobs of building and repairing targets and arrows are yours. Dont let me down."

The hunters jaws literally dropped. I was giving them a punishment because of a prank of a BOY! I supported a BOY over them! One of them almost complained but one look from me shut them up real quick. I sighed and turned around, oh dinner is going to be good...

**Unknown POV - unknown location - unknown powers**

A blackened figure rushed across the barren landscape, desperately running towards the castle like its like depended on it. Upon reaching the massive doors, covered with swirling vortexes it immediately dived through, and after a very painful scan to check the identity the figure found itself in a massive throne room. A figure sat on a massive pitch black chair, with a look of such power that it made the creature take a step back. A voice then spoke out, surprisingly feminine, but layered with such power that it was hard to be able to stand in the room and not seem insignificant. "What news do you bring, other-worldian?" She asked. The creature gulped before squeaking out " They rise, mistress. They all rise."

The black empress visibly shrunk and said "Then it is as it was said it will be. We must gain some as allies, or the world shall fall, you have done well, dism..."

"Wait!" The petrified creature squeaked "There is more... the door to the 3 forms of earth has been opened, the vortex of power is now avalible for the one who is strong wnough to wield it. As you know, should someone gain this power then there body will decompose and they will go to you and now that the others have awoken to them as well. If worthy then the person could become trained and become the one of the most powerful people to walk this land. They may even gain the ability to come here... and through this your son, your true flesh born son has been found and revealed..." A gasp was heard before a cry that would be heard over the whole universe was uttered. If this news is true, then all may depend on this son, the son of the first born, and fates forbid if the 2 were the same... the thought is so unthinkable that it may just be true.

**Back to Earth, Percy POV**

I was quite stunned at the lack of conversation during dinner. It seems that the hunters were actually punished after all. After the meal Artemis walked up to me and I groaned Inwardly. All I really wanted to do was sleep! She gave me a wolf smirk and said, "Tired Perseus?" I nodded dumbly causing her to smile and say "Good! Now, before the sun sets we need to move onto your training! I groaned, I had hoped that she had forgotten about that!

We walked in silence to the archery range, and just before we got there I pulled out my water bottle and spilled it over my head and I felt my energy return to me, the water rejuvenating me, getting rid of traces of tiredness. Artemis looked at me a little strangely but I just smiled at her, causing her to turn away quickly. I smiled and then went up to the archers stand, and summoned my bow. I heard a loud gasp behind me, and I turned to see Artemis staring at my bow in wonder. Oh yeah, she had never seen it before.

It was a work of art. A black bow with stripes of Olympic silver running through it. The sting was made of celestial bronze, and the arrows made of imperial gold. But what really catches peoples attention is the flames that seem to lick the bow and arrow, the whole thing radiating heat and light. "Ive never seen a bow do that before, except Apollos. How is it that your's radiates the energy of the sun?" Artemis asked me, and I was confused. I never knew that my Bow does that! I told her and she frowned before turning and saying "Apollo, get down here right now!"

I looked at her oddly, how did she expect Apollo to hear her like that. She caught my expression and showed me a sign on her arm, the sign of the sun. "We are marked so we can talk to each other whenever we want, however it is costly and usually used only in emergencies. Her eyes widened as she said this and she made to turn around but i reached out and caught her arm, and twirled her so she was facing me "Artemis, why did you use it to contact him then, when this isn't a emergency?" She tried to back away but my grip was resolute, and my expression firm. She sighed in defeat and said " Because it was something strange happening around you... again... and I didnt want, i mean, it wouldnt be good for the hun, as in, Poseidon would be mad if anything happened to you" She stammered and finsihed. I frowned, she was hiding something. Before I got a chance to question her there was a flash and apollo flashed in. I quickly let go of her arm and we spread out a little.

"What happened" He yelled, looking straight at me. I was just looking at him in shock. He was in his 25 year old form, looking at his peak, dressed in full armour, with his sword and spear out, looking ready to kill anything in his path. I subconscious stepped between him and Artemis, years of battle has made me vary. This move confused him, and he realized that there was no danger anywhere. "Percy, what happened, why did Artemis use the brotherly touch to summon me? Where is the danger?"

I stepped back out the way slowly and motioned for Artemis to talk, and she caught on. "There is no danger Apollo, I just called you because of what is happening with Perseus's bow. It is just like your bow" He looked at Artemis weirdly. You used the most dangerous method of communication because of a bow!" He shook his head, muttering "Women" under his breath. I hid a smile and then made to show him my bow but he stopped me before I could.

"Percy, you know all those children of mine that you have saved and showed kindness to?  
"... Yeah?" I said  
He finally cracked a grin and said "I decided to reward you for it. When you showed at the throne room I gave you my immortal blessing. As well as all of your other powers and all the gods that you are the champion of, you are also Percy Jackson, first blessed of Apollo, champion of the sun. I gaped at him and he flashed me a wink before flashing out. "Take care of my baby sis" I heard in my head, and smiled. Apollo was a good brother, despite whatever others may say.

**Artemis POV **

This was quite amazing. He was blessed by my brother? No one had ever been blessed by my brother in all of history. Added to his other powers, this power over light and head with Hestia's powers is just making him more and more powerful. tomorrow should be interesting. I caught sights of movement from the trees. Looks like the hunters want to see their guardian shoot, well who am I to deny them! He says that he has been practicing, but quite frankly ive seen what he was like with a bow, and I dont really see how 'practice' would help him. He's good with the throwing knife through, one part of me argued. Throwing knives and archery is as different as swordplay and spear fighting, the other part of me said.

I was snapped out of my trance when Perseus got in his ready stance. It was a massive 'A' Pose. I've never seen anyone shoot like that before! I was about to go and show him how to properly hold a bow before he started shooting. Now the archery range is basically a field with some hills and targets all over the field, to make the hunters have to aim not only at targets but targets that go further back every shot and that aren't always at the same height. There is also a setting that makes the targets move to make it more like a combat situation, but only I have been able to attempt that kind of level. His shots were perfect, every single one hitting the bulls-eye. His arrows rained down faster and faster, rivaling any archer that I have ever met, including myself. His confidence grew, he started to run up the range, shooting as fast as he could, arrows splitting the arrows that he had already fired, He ran down the course, ran back, got to a hill and jumped off, completing a backward flip and releasing a arrow midair. It flew straight and true, hitting the target in the bang center. I gasped, and a few of my hunters fell out of the tree after that display of skill. No doubt they thought that I was shooting, but no... that was Perseus Jackson, the MAN who just rivaled the talent of the goddess of archery after not being meant to be able to shoot.

Perseus walked up to me and said, "Love the range mi-lady. Whats next?" He said it in a way that didn't seem cocky, more like a challenge, but a challenge to what? Me or the hunters or archery in general? Wow this is so confusing! I decided to play it safe, "That's ok Perseus, I have to go fly the moon chariot now, you can go and rest, but remember, as the guardian of the hunt it's your responsibility to make sure that the hunt is safe during the night. I dont care if you stay up all night, or get a barrier, or do something else. Thats up to you, just make it done." He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he did his bow, and I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned to do to keep the hunters safe. As i flashed to my chariot I saw a bright flash near where the Hunters were camped. I got on my chariot and looked to the campsite, and I saw 2 giant hell-hounds... but one I recognized. Cerberus!

**Percy POV**

Well she did ask for something to protect the hunt during the night, so why not call my pet... oh yeah, because she hasn't seen me for 10 years! How was I supposed to know that she would bring along the largest hell-hound in history which also happens to have 3 heads! While I may have stood there dumbstruck, Mrs.O'Leary wasn't so immobile. I was flat on the floor in 2 seconds flat. What? I get leaped by a massive friendly hell-hound that's bigger than 4 monster trucks with a very big tongue that has no problem licking... Lets see you do any better! When I finally got her off me I had to explain everything all over again, summon some giant piles of meat and a huge red ball for each of Cerberus's heads before they finally decided to agree and guard the hunters. Well... that could have gone better... I thought as I walked of to bed. I mentally set of a alarm to go at 6.30 am to make sure that I get to Artemis's tent on time.

* * *

**Line Break - next morning**

I was awoken by a warning howl of Cerberus. I looked at the stars and could tell that it was about 3 am. I ran to the clearing and saw a figure approaching the hunters campsite. I summoned my armor, and added the blessing of Hades on it, morphing it, making it scary... The helmet turned black with silver streaks running through it. Thorns broke free from the head dress, making deadly points to trap anyone who tried to impale me, as well as making me look badass. I chose Dragonforce and then climbed a tree, before making it seem like my voice was coming from all the trees at the same time.

"who dares intrude the camp of the hunters of Artemis. Halt or face the wrath of the Guardian" I bellowed, making my voice deep. At the same time I jumped down from my tree, making a gust of wind propel me down and blasting of a blast of energy in all directions. The figure didn't stop moving, so I narrowed my eyes, and pretended to charge at it. At the last minute I shadow traveled behind it, swapped myself with Mrs. O'Leary, who trapped the figure under her paws. I moved forwards and lifted the head of the figure and gasped, before making Mrs. O'Leary get of her. "Oh my gods, im so sorry Artemis. I had no idea that it was you!" I gasped out

**Artemis POV**

When I walked back into camp at 3 am I was ready for a bunch of things. I was ready for Thalia or another hunter to stop me. I was ready to see Perseus asleep beside where he was meant to be guarding OR (because he had surprised me so much lately) him half asleep trying to stop me. I did not however expect to be commanded to halt by the threat of my own name by a figure in the scariest armor I have ever seen. I have to admit, when Perseus wants to, he can look down right terrifying. Him charging at me was a suprise, it really was a stupid tactic, I guessed that there was a trap, however once again I did not expect a giant helll hound to trap me and rendering me unable to move.

Thus me being helpless while he recognizes me, well atleast he got the super heavy dog off me! I wanted to say something like 'What on earth do you think you were doing?' But it came out as something like "Urrgh" before I collapsed. The last thing I heard was a cry going "Artemis" In a beautiful voice that I remember but just couldn't place where I heard it or why I like it. But I did like it...

**Percy POV**

Oh brilliant. Fantastic. I just caused the maiden goddess of the hunt to faint after trapping her while obstructing her from entering her town campsite. Wow... well done Percy. I caught her before she hit the floor, and picked her up bridal style before carrying her to her tent and placing her on her bed. When I placed her down I couldn't help but look at how beautiful she is, her face so perfect, natural beauty. She is more beautiful than both Aphrodite and Calypso. I suddenly thought before blushing and turning away. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Remember what happened last time you thought like that? I mentally scolded myself, before going back to bed for the last 2 hours rest that I would get.

* * *

My head alarm work me at 6.30 and I was out of bed before my mind could process what was going on, my two swords out and ready. When I remembered where I was I lowered my swords and look out the pack from under my bed. I opened it and looked inside, looked at my mother. The bag was filled with my last memories of my mother, a picture of her face, a lock of her hair, and a crumbled PE note that she had written to get me out of school early to hit the road for a mission. I smiled fondly at the memories, and brushed my fingers against her face. I wished she was here, I really missed her. I misses my mom. No matter how messed up my life got, or how weird everything would seem, she had always been there for me, though admittedly my life had been at its all time low and messed up... Guardian of a bunch on man haters, lead by a beautiful women. Artemis. She really is something else, cold and distant on the exterior, but if you break in then she can be really sweet, and perfect.

I groaned. Get These Thoughts Out Of My Head! I swear, Aphrodite, if you are the one that is putting these thoughts in my head you've had it! I quickly got dressed and then went to Artemis's tent to get my list of chores for the day. I arrived at 5 minutes to seven, and knocked on the tent flap but there was no reply. I thought about what to do, but then decided to just wait outside until she granted me entrance.

**Artemis POV **

All night. just one thing rotated in my head. When a god sleeps, they dont dream, they think about the things that matter to them the most, or interest them the most. Usually I think about new hunters, or old hunters that are doing very well. That or my thoughts orbit around the moon. But tonight, guess what I 'dreamed' about. You got it, my new guardian. His perfect body, his face, his unruly hair that seems like it can never be straightened but makes him look all the better. STOP! I am Artemis, the maiden goddess. Proud huntress and hater of men. I need these thoughts OUT!

I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside my bed. I walked out and almost stumbled on the figure outside my tent, who was none other than Perseus. "Perseus, what are you doing!" I demanded. He opened his sea green eyes, with swirls of grey and orange in them and said "Milady, you told me to be here for 7 am. When I arrived you were wither absent or asleep, and I did not want to intrude on your privacy, so i waited outside."

I looked at him in shock. No one else would have done that, if it had been one of my hunters they would have shouted to wake me, and if it had been any other male Im sure they would have come in to see inside the legendary moon goddesses tent. "Perseus, next time, just wake me" I said tiredly, to which he smiled and said, "You sure, Artemis? You look like you could use the sleep!"

I glanced at him, hard, making him shut up real quick and couldn't help but laugh. Then he sent me a glare, and that really did shut me up. He walked away, smiling in satisfaction and I was left dumbstruck. He just silenced me and then expected ME to go after HIM! I'd show him! I bound after him, catching up in seconds. before I could say anything he flashed a brilliant smile at me, which made me completely forget what I was going to say. "So, Mi-lady, what would you like me to do today?" He asked.

"Umm, the targets and arrows are being fixed by the hunters so after breakfast do the laundry and then get ready for your duel with Thalia." I said, hoping to get a nervous reaction from him, but was shocked when he started grinning. I whirled him around and narrowed my eyes at him "dont be overconfident against my no.1 hunter" I warned him. Imagine my surprise when he just laughed and waked on. I tried catching up to him but by then we were at the breakfast table. He summoned food and ate quickly, still not sitting on the hunters table. This was starting to bug me, he wouldn't sleep near us, eat with us, who did he think he was! As soon as he was finished he started clearing his plates and then the hunters as they finished and then rushed off. I decided that this is a matter to investigate.

I went to where I thought that he went and saw him talking to a girl on a iris message! My vision went red. He acts rudely, and then dares to flirt inside a maiden campsite! I rushed out from behind him, and heard the girl scream out a warning. I lunged forward, and slashed at where he had been standing, but he had moved. My blades cut through the rainbow, and then I whirled at him, attacking with savage fury. I didn't know why I was so angry, but I was, and it increased as he dodged my blades, first with surprise and then with shock. I cut him on the arm, deep, quite by accident and his attitude changed. Suddenly i was being pushed back by riptide, and then he spun around, whipped riptide in a arc and disarmed me. I was shocked, I had never been disarmed that easily.

Before I could get up the pointed riptide at my neck and shouted "What's your problem! All I was doing was talking and you come out of it and attack me!" I was furious, because he was furious. This was his fault, he has no right to be angry! "My problem! My 'problem' is how you dont think the hunters deserve your respect. you sleep away from us, eat away from us and then flirt inside our camp!" I screamed. He lowered riptide in disbelief. "I dont RESPECT the hunters? Thats what you think? I sleep away from them BECAUSE YOU ALL HATE MEN! I eat away from you and your hunters BECAUSE YOU ALL HATE MEN!" I dont do it out of lack of respect, but so that I can let you keep your privacy! As for 'flirting', you already know that I am like the hunters, being against love. I haven't attempted to flirt with ANY of your hunters, not once! And that girl? That was Rachel, oracle of Delphi. I called her to tell her that I was ok, and that, with your permission, id visit her soon before you jumped at me!"

By the time he was finished he was flustered and out of breath, and I felt terrible. I had acted without thinking and made a big mistake. I made to try to apologize, but he raised his hand, halting me. He bowed deep, a normal bow, not his special one and walked to the river, not looking back. I closed my eyes, lent against a tree and groaned! Dear Hades! If this was anyone else I would just leave them to their brooding, but with Perseus I felt the need to do something that I have never before done to a boy. To apologize. I quietly approached the river, taking care not to make a sound. Before I could do anything, he said "I can tell that you are there, come out of your hiding spot" without turning around.

I was sure that he wasn't talking to me, so I stayed hidden. I heard some rustles signalling that someone was running, probably some hunters. Before I could move he said again "Artemis, stop playing games, I was talking to you, come out." He said, turning and looking directly at me. I rose up gracefully and said "How?" He turned away again and said "Is that why you came here?" I sighed. Guess he deserved it. I look a step forward, and before I could say anything I felt leaved and vines tangle around my feet and drag me rapidly towards the river. I crashed into Percy and we both tumbled over into the water. While this is OK for perseus, this is my uncles territory. Me being a daughter of Zeus, this could go wrong, badly wrong...

**Percy POV**

I felt her taking a step forward, and was curious. What did she want? I then saw the bit of vine sticking out and realized what was about to happen. Before I could shout a warning the trap unfolded and she came barreling towards me, and we fell into the river. My senses kicked in and I started breathing, but Artemis was drowning. I swam over to her and quickly created a bubble of air. Then I moved straight on the pumping the water out from her lungs. Then I used my powers over water to pull out the remaining water from her lungs. Still she did not move. I swore loudly, before I realized what I had to do. Gently i lifted her head, and pressed my lips against hers, blowing in, giving her a kiss of life._  
_

**Artemis POV**

Darkness. Darkness was taking over me. water was filling me up, and I was downing. My last thought was of the hunters, but the last face that i saw in my mind was that of Perseus, before the darkness overcame me. After what seemed like a eternity I felt the water leave me, for my face to be in air. I felt water being pushed out of my lungs, but then I felt something that I have never felt before. I force on my lips, blowing air into them. The contract sent a electric jolt through my entire body,

it was a feeling that I loved, a feeling that I wanted to feel for my whole life. The presence that I felt over me was overpowering.

Then the lips were removed and I started to panic. I was frantic for a second but found that I couldn't move. Then my chest started to compress and I felt someone making my chest rise and fall, pumping the water out of my system, and then the lips were back on mine, blowing in oxygen into my depleting system. I finally gained the strength and courage to open my eyes, and then locked onto a pair of sea green, cosy fire orange, oynx black and moon silver eyes, gazing over me with concern. Then he realized that I was awake, and our eyes locked.

**Percy POV**

I couldn't believe that I was kissing the maiden goddess of the hunt, Lady Artemis. The women that was a true queen, with a beautiful smile and a kind, warm interior that she keeps hidden under a icy exterior. A truly majestic fidg... whoa whoa whoa. Bad BAD thoughts! But still. When I gave her the kiss of life, I felt something connect. It was like electricity flew through me, and it was unlike anything that I had ever felt before. Then her eyes opened, and I realized full force what I had just done. I had no clue if she would forgive me! She has killed men for doing a lot less.

Then I hardened myself. Its not like I've done anything wrong, I saved her life for Hades sake! I felt my resolve crumble when I locked eyes with her. With those beautiful silver orbes that I have seen give both love, and more so hate. I backed quickly and bowed my special bow, and held it, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't I almost panicked but then something happened that surprised me to no end. She ran up to me and hugged me! I was stiff for a second before I melted into the hug, and she whispered, shivering, "Thank you Percy, you just saved my life. I saw that she was cold so I slowly heated my body, using the joint powers of Hestia and Apollo to control the temperature as to not hurt her. When she stopped shivering I released her, and immediately felt the need to hug her again, to wrap her in an embrace and... I caught myself, actually stumbled a bit and then smiled at her.

"Glad your ok milady, and glad to see that you have learnt my name" I said cheekily.

"Im fine now, and what do you mean 'learnt your name?'" She asked.

"Well, you called me 'Percy' instead of 'Perseus'" I said cheekily. I was about to rub it in but she said "I most certainly did NOT PERSEUS!" She said, putting stress on the 'Perseus' bit.

I groaned inwardly. I decided not to say anything... yet. I just shook my head and then was going to walk away to the training ground for my duel with Thalia but was halted in my tracks by a hand on my hand, pulling me back. I turned around and was shocked when I saw a fidgeting Artemis. I have never seen her nervous before!

I raised my eyebrows at her and she looked and took a deep breath. "Look Perseus, I've never apologized to a man... well to anyone before, but what i did with the iris message was wrong. I acted without thinking, and was completely mistaken. I guess, Im sorry."

To say that I was shocked would be a understatement. I know what she did was wrong but I never expected any comment about it. I thought that we would just forget it and move on, but here she was actually apologizing! I reached for her hands, but stopped myself. I was getting to close to her, and this would not end up well, for either of us, both being against love. I decided to distance myself from her, for a while atleast, I touched her shoulders lightly, and pulled her up.

"Its OK Artemis, I realize that it may not have looked good. Just know that I would never betray you, or the hunt." I kicked myself for making her separate to the hunt, but realized that I meant it. I would never betray Artemis. I bowed again and then turned, and head of to the arena

**3rd Person POV**

The hunters were gathered around the archery field, practicing when Percy walked in to the ground. The small girls smiled at him, Thalia smirked and the rest of the hunters glared at him. "So, Thalia, you ready?" Percy asked, mockingly. The other hunters glared even more but Thalia laughed. "You seem confident, thats good, I will love to rub the floor with you!" She said, raising laughter from the other hunters.

Percy grinned and walked of to the arena, followed... at a distance... by the hunters. When They reached the ground Artemis was already there, slashing and whirling in a rapid, deadly fashion. The hunters rapidly sat down in rapt attention, watching her moves and some even taking notes, but Percy was comparing, watching her moves and thinking if he could do them. It was a good experience.

When she stopped the hunters broke into cheers and claps, and Artemis looked over casually to Percy, but was disappointed to see that he was not clapping. Looks like someone needs to be taught some respect!

Percy and Thalia took their places on the arena, Percy holding riptide and his shield, dressed in armour of the finest kind. Thalia wore hunter uniform, with her shield and spear. " All weapon allowed, all powers are allowed. Fight to submit or a death shot. Begin!" shouted Artemis. Thalia brought out Aegis, and charged.

**Percy POV**

I was taken by surprise at her tactics, but I have trained with a spear as well. I knew what I was doing, or more specifically, I knew what she was doing. I side-stepped and slashed, but it was blocked by Aegis. I whirled and struck, knocking her sword aside and creating a gap. I was about to expose it but I saw her reaching for her hunting dagger. I made to play into her plan, but at the last second rolled, swept her feet from under her and disarmed her knife.

Before I could go in a gust of wind swept me away, and then a lightning bolt struck me on the back. I fell flat on my back under the force, but the lightning didn't electrocute me at all! I heard a roar of laughter inside my head and heard Zeus's voice say, " Did you really think all my blessing did was let you fly in my domain. Percy, you now have my power over lightning, and a resistance to it. Your dad was quite happy when he realized that you are the only hero who has ever lived that has the blessing of all of the 3 big 3. Enjoy your powers and your duel." he said. Before the presence disappeared.

I rose up, much to the shock of Thalia, and then decided to use my powers. I called up water from inside me, spirits from the ground and the powers of Hades, and then amazed them all when I called lightning from the sky. Fire surrounded the powers surrounding me, and the sun shot a bolt of heat to the powers. I brought all the powers behind me, and created a spear point just above Thalia, before halting it before it touched her.

"Maybe we shouldn't use powers in this duel" I shouted, letting go of the powers. Thalia dumbly nodded her head, still shocked at what all I released and I used the distraction to strike, quickly getting her out of her trance and making her defend. She struck back, fast, and I whirled, striking at her chest, pushing her back 10 feet. I rushed forward, performing a ancient disarming technique used by Japanese samurai, flicked her shield of her hand, and brought my sword point to her throat.

She breathed deeply before nodding her submission. I took my sword away from her throat and backed up quickly. When the Hunters realized that their lieutenant had been defeated they started shouting out in protest, and then 3 hunters came forward, shouting, "Fight us then, Boy! We challenge you to a duel!"

I came forward and said "When and where?" They grinned and shouted, "NOW" And then they released arrows before the fight begun. Years of battle reflexes saved me from having 3 arrows through my chest, and growled. I understood the hunters hatred for me, but shooting me before I was ready was a step to far. I stood up and glared at them. "Where is your weapon, boy. To scared to fight properly?" They taunted.

"I don't need weapons to defeat deceitful opponents such as yourselves." I replied. They snarled and charged, branding knives to tear me apart. I saw Thalia's furious expression, trying to get up to help me, but was being held down by a similarly angry Artemis. My mind processed all of this information, as well as analyzing the location of the 3 hunters. The first one, Phoebe if I remember rightly, was running straight at me whereas the other 2 hunters that i didn't recognise were trying to flank me.

When they were almost upon me I jumped up, high, and somersaulted over their heads. Whirling around, I struck rapidly and precisely, disarming the other 2 hunters, and then sweeping their feet out from under them, making them fall and be disarmed. 2 hits to the head knocked them out. With just Phoebe left, I slowed down, letting her attack. I dodged, weaved and avoided her blades, frustrating her until, in one fluent movement I disarmed her, twisted her wrist and brought her to the floor by kicking the back of her knee. Then I put one knee against the side of her head, putting pressure on it, hissing out, "Submit, NOW!"

To her credit, she held firm as long as she could, but eventually the force was too much and she passed out. I rose, slowly, and walked towards the first 2 fallen hunters. My hands were on fire. Thalia jumped down to me and put a calming hand on my shoulder, calming me down and just making my hands glow orange, not on fire. With care I placed my glowing hands on the 2 unconscious girls and called upon my powers of Lady Hestia. The healing powers took hold and the 2 girls started to gain consciousness.

I then moved on to Phoebe and then repeated a similar pattern of events, healing her too. The rest of the hunters watched in shock as I healed the very people that had unhonerably attacked me. When they all gained consciousness I moved away from them and waited for Artemis to come.

**Artemis POV **

I could not believe that my hunters attacked a unarmed challenger, before the duel started. I was disappointed to say the least, but I couldn't help but be curious as to what would happen. I have to admit Percy's antiques shocked me, to fight 3 hunters unarmed is a huge deal, but he actually succeeded and then healed the hunters in question. I knew that this time it's gone to far, and so I would have to punish them.

I motioned for them to stand, and then rattled my brain for a suitable punishment. I decided. The 3 hunters in question, Phoebe, daughter of Ares, Arella, daughter of Hermes and Hec daughter of Hecate were some of my oldest hunters, so it was no surprise that they looked like they don't have a care in the world.

I walked and then said, "Girls, I'm very VERY disappointed with you. You attacked a unarmed warrior, while negotiating the terms of the duel. Then you attacked to kill, not to disarm or to take down, You knowingly tried to kill you guardian, who has shown nothing but kindness to you. I hope you realize what you have done. In punishment, You will complete all the chores that Perseus had to do, and from now on all the hunters will join in and work with Perseus to do the chores that he usually has to do. That... and Perseus will teach you fighting with the sword..."

This led to a chorus of shouts in protest. The hunters were jumping on top of each other to complain, but all were silent when Artemis raised a hand. "I have made my mind up, and so it shall be."

Then the unlikeliest person voiced a objection. Perseus rose, and said "No." There was a stunned silence, and then again a roar, but this time, of outrage. How dare a MALE disagree with the leader of the hunt to TEACH the HUNTERS!

"No" repeated Perseus, "But let me finish. I have no problem teaching the hunters fighting if they are willing to learn, and I am grateful for the chores thing, but I don't want the 3 hunters to have a punishment." Again, silence.

Then I asked, " Why are you defending them, Perseus?"

"Im not. They have spent their whole lives hating men for being the horrible pigs that most of them are, and I cant ask them to straight away take a liking to me, another male, living with them. I can see their point of view, and why they did what they did. They shouldn't be punished for doing what they have been taught their whole lives to do."

I was amazed with the way that Perseus handled the situation, and so decided to agree with his decision. "I nodded my head at the hunters, letting them know that they are off the hook, and then decided that Percy here still hasn't been taught a lesson.

"Well perseus, you have let those hunters of the hook, but for going against my decision, Im going to let my girls in for a treat. I hope your all warmed up" I said, smiling evily, and taking out my daggers, facing a shocked Percy Jackson...

* * *

**A/N: so thats it! How did you find it? Good, bad, how was it. Thanks for reading the story so far!**

**Sorry for the long wait before this chapter but I am currently on a 5 week holiday with very little internet. I will try to post as much as I can but it will be slow, just bear with me! hopefully this Long chapter will make up for the wait.**

**A bit of Pertemis started here, but was then crushed with Percy's decision. I need that 100th review!**

** Thanks for every favourite and follow, it means a lot to me, and there have been 10's of thousands of views of the story. It would mean so much to me if some of you would just spare a second touching that review button and leaving me with a comment.**

**So, Percy and Artemis are about to duel. Who should win, who should loose or should it be a tie? Also in this story the main plot has started to be revieled. Who is this mystery POV? Read on to find out, and cya all at chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10:Confusing, Painful encounters

**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments, and for all of the people who have favorited, followed and best of all, reviewed this story. A big cheer for all of you. I have been requested to make the fight between Artemis and Percy long and hard, making the fight close. I wont reveal who will win just yet. Ive been told to up the amount of pranks played, and since I want to get on to the later stages of the story I might plan to do a time skip.**

**Now, without further ado, lets get on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confusing, Painful encounters. **

**Percy POV**

I couldn't believe the speed of which one thing lead to another. One second I was fighting for my life unarmed against 3 hunters. The next Artemis was sticking up for me and punishing the hunters in question and making a attempt to reduce the amount of work that I would have to do. That itself was quite extraordinary. Then me, being the idiot that I was tried to get the 3 hunter out of their punishment but it backfired. That led me to the predicament that I was currently in. Getting attacked by the goddess of the Hunt herself, Lady Artemis.

Her hunting knives were already out and ready, and I decided to take my time. I summoned my full magic armour, shortened my shield into its magic form and pulled out Dragonforce for the first time in front of the hunters and Artemis. While they were distracted I moved my magically shortened spear into a easily accessible position as no one would ever suspect me of being any good with the spear.

When I was ready I walked to the ring and said to Artemis "What are the rules of the duel and who is the referee?" She frowned, clearly shocked to see any resistance from me. "Well, we will fight with all weapons except ranged weapons, so no throwing knives or arrows, and no powers, or it will hardly be fair on you." She finished smugly.

Thalia got over her shock of her mistress going to fight her long lost friend and said " I will be the referee for this duel. Since the both of you are acknowledged and prideful warriors who will never submit we will end the fight on a death blow withheld." She finished cheekily. I glared at her and she responded by sticking her tongue out at me and yelling, "Begin!"

From the first second I was on the back foot, Artemis being one of the greatest fighters that I have ever duelled with, and this is coming from the guy who has fought giants and toured the world fighting and learning from the best of the best in every country with classical fighters or a history of classical fighting.

Without realizing it I had switched to a ancient Greek style of fighting as that is the one that I have been doing the longest. This is not good, however, since Artemis has seen the style for millennia and knows it inside and out. I completely changed my style, swapping to the medieval knights fight. Dodging a sweeping strike, I rolled to the left and swung both of my swords at the same time, catching her of guard and creating 2 cuts along her stomach.

Artemis backed up in complete shock and then said "Well well well, im impressed, I did not expect to be marked. But now you will face my full fight, Perseus."

"Very well, milady, I shall go all out as well" I said, much to her shock and then leapt forward, rolled and tried to disarm her. She rolled her dagger in a circular motion and made riptide fly out of my hand. Before she could celebrate her short victory I kicked her in the stomach hard and made her fly back. As soon as she was at A distance I capped Dragonforce and pulled out my spear and shield, causing a gasp from Thalia, who was amazed at my weapons and choice of tactics, and since her main weapons are a shield and spear she clearly wanted to examine mine. Artemis struggled to her feet and then charged at me again. I bashed her aside with the shield, made a cutting motion with the spear and then struck her dagger with the hilt of the shaft, causing the dagger to fly out of her hand.

She immediately jumped back and pulled out a sword from a hidden scabbard, much to my shock. I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed, saying "After the fight with Atlas I was disarmed of my daggers, i realized the importance of having different weaponry"

I nodded and put away my spear and shield, pulling out Dragonforce once again and one of my throwing knives. Artemis was about to protest when the dagger changed in my hands to a hunting knife like hers.

Then I mimicked her stance, dagger out in front, sword held parallel overhead. And so we fought on. My mind was in full automatic. Dodge, thrust, dodge, block. We both fought, looking for a opening until I finally found one. I danced in, whirled at the last minute, hitting her sword out of her hand. I then capped Dragonforce and took out another hunting dagger, and then another one, throwing it to her. Now we were evenly matched again, but this time fighting with her weapons of choice.

First she tried to protest about me giving her any weapons, but I attacked. Fast, fluent and deadly, i used the knives with precision of years practice and experience that stretched back since the dawn of knife fighting. Samurai style, medieval knife fighting, gladiators, Thailandian warfare all rolled into one. I pressed her back, overwhelming her defences and then leapt in the sky, high. I rolled so that I was horizontal, my daggers spinning around with my body. My left handed dagger smashed against her bottom hand, my right handed one came down against her top hand a second later, knocking both daggers out of her hands.

Before I even landed I did a double sweep, making her crash onto the floor. Quick as thought I pulled my daggers in a 'x' over her exposed throat, and halted.

**Artemis POV **

I was amazed with the skill that Percy wielded his weapons, and the wide assortment of weapons that he could use so fluently. He managed to press me back with each set, duel sword, spear and shield and now dagger and sword. We were evenly matched, with no space for mistakes from either of us. I have never been in such a hard fight, me being at my peak fighting structure he still manages to hold me back.

I saw him dance forward, and was about to put a strike on him when he whirled, and had a open shot to my dagger. He then passed me a dagger, and pulled out another one for himself. I was hating this, why is it that he has to make it even again and again! I was about to protest but then he attacked, moving so fast that I was struggling to keep up. He attacked in styles lost to me, lost to the times but that now lived through him. I had never seen some of the moves that he was doing.

He then leapt in the sky. I put one dagger on top on the other to block the kick, but then he flipped horizontally, and his daggers crashed onto mine with such force that they were knocked out of my hands. Before I could react I was on the floor with two daggers pressed against my throat.

I looked at disbelief at our finish, him with daggers at my throat, me completely disarmed.

"I... i... i mean... Percy, Percy wins!?" Thalia stuttered out, looking at him in shock. Percy backed away slowly, putting down his weapons and then smiled out, pulling me to my feet "Good fight, milady, I've never been in harder one!" He said.

I looked at him, amazed. He just managed to fight toe to toe with me, to overwhelm my defences and to GET ME ON MY ARSE in front of all the hunters to see and didn't try to boast about it!? That was unheard of. "Ye, yes, good fight indeed Perseus" I managed to say. There were a million questions that I wanted to ask him, about his style and how he found gaps in my defence that I never knew existed. "Next time I wont go that easy on you though!" I called out, a clear bluff as I would never let anyone beat me. He bowed his special bow and smiled, saying "I shall look forward to it, now, with your leave?"

I could just nod my head and watch him walk away

I turned to the rest of the hunters that were looking at me in shock. "Milady, were you holding back for some reason or did he really just manage to fight toe to toe with you and DEFEATE YOU?" Stuttered out Phoebe.

I looked over at her and then said "I will freely admit that was the hardest fight in my whole immortal fight. I was fighting all out and couldn't push him back or out. If anything, I think HE might have been holding back on ME, even though he won!" I said. There was a stunned silence before uneasy muttering. I held up my hand and said, "Ok girls, that's enough excitement for one day, go get on with your training, It will be food soon."

They turned away and I sat down, deep in thought. The duel's adrenaline was coursing through my body, invigorating me. I had never had that much fun fighting a opponent before, and it was refreshing having someone to fight who is so good. I went to the lake to wash, towards my secret spot and started stripping of. When I was in just my bra and knickers I heard giggling, female and so snuck around to the source. There, I found a lot of nymphs giggling and staring at something in the pond. I looked over and saw Perseus in just his boxers about to dive in. For a second I lost myself in his perfect body once more before the giggling broke me out of it,

I realized that the Nymphs were all staring at Perseus and I saw red. Afterwards I won't be able to explain why I felt so angry, but right there I tore into the Nymphs with savage fury, beating them all to the floor. When they were all crawling away in fear I said "Stay away from him!" In my most hated voice.

"Forgive us, milady, we had no clue that the oath covers him too." The nymphs said. For a second I was confused until I realized that they must have thought that I attacked them because they were staring at the hunts guardian who had 'swore the hunters oath', which he hadn't, but still... why had I been so angry then. There is nothing stopping him from having another romantic relationship, he did say that he is against love, but that doesn't stop him, does it!

I put it away, convincing myself that I just thought of him as one of my hunters and was bitter about the fight, which was true enough, It was quite humiliating. Oh Gods, if Apollo finds out I will never hear the end of this...

**Thalia POV**

While the other hunters went to get in some training, I had a few questions to ask Percy. Questions not only about why he disappeared, but on how he is so good with so many weapons, and how the Hades he has the power of Hades, and more importantly, of my own father, Zeus! I mean, my lightning did nothing to him and then he managed to summon his own in that freak display of power that he showed against me.

I saw him head of to the pond and was about to follow but realized that he would be going for a swim. I decided to cut him of after he got out, and so walked over to a grassy sight and settled down to wait, when I was interrupted by giggling. I decided to go and investigate...

Before I even got there I heard the sound of daggers being taken out and being used. I ran full tilt to the location, and then from over a tree I saw something and heard something that would change my life forever. There was Artemis, attacking nymphs with her daggers. This was unbelievable enough, but what I heard next was even more unthinkable. "Stay away from him!" she said.

'Stay away from him!' who would Artemis be talking about! "Forgive us, milady, we had no clue that the oath covers him too." The nymphs said. The hunters oath on a man! What the Hades! Then realisation hit me like a brick wall. I looked over their heads, and sure enough, there was Percy swimming in the lake, shirtless. Artemis attacked the nymphs because they were staring at Percy? But he never took a hunters Oath, he was just against love!

So why is Artemis defending him? To help him stay away from love... or because of... something else... My eyes widened to the size of dining plates as that latest thought went through me. Surely not. Surely not. No way. NO FREKING WAY!

Not even Percy could have made the maiden goddess of the hunt fall for... no. Im overthinging this, this is a misunderstanding. But then again... Artemis has been quite friendly to him, laughing along with him and basically not treating him like a male, but like a... friend?

I shook my head and ran away, back to the hunters. My question answer time with Percy can wait, I just got enough information that I could handle for a day already, without asking questions. If I start asking stuff, who knows what all ill find out. But i intend to keep a close eye on those 2, a very very close eye...

**Percy POV**

Well, that certainly was different. I did not expect, when waking up this morning, to be fighting Artemis, but here I am. From her first moves I realized that I would have to go all out, something that I have not had to do for a long LONG time. After I got used to her style, complicated though it was I knew that I could beat her, but frankly I had never had to push myself that hard, so I decided to use this a training opportunity. I kept making the fight even, and was holding back, but then when i gave her the knife and took out my knives, i went all out.

The final result was amazing, the horizontal flip working perfectly, completely catching her of guard. I couldn't help but be proud of managing to beat her, and was quite relieved of being able to get away from the glares of the hunters. Maybe I should have just let her beat me? With these thoughts swirling in my head I stripped of until I was just in my boxers and then dived of into the lake.

The water welcomed me like a long lost friend, washing all the muck and dirt of me, rejuvenating me and giving me back all my strength. Completely freshened, I shot out of the water and changed into my griffin form, growing bigger, broader and developing the strong sturdy legs. The twin wings shot out of my back and I soared in the air, going barrel rolls and everything.

Letting out a blood curling scream, I summoned bolts of lightning down, smashing into my wings and spreading out, dissolving into the sky, shocking the imaginary enemies surrounding me. It felt good to be back in this form, it made me feel more connected to the sky and my new found powers.

I went higher and higher before deciding to have some fun. I dived, going faster and faster, going for the speed, the speed of sound. I could feel my muscles straining as I pushed myself further and faster that i've ever been before, before a solid 'boom' was heard above me. I smashed on the water like a meteoroid, and had I not been a son of Poseidon I would have immediately died. As i left the water I turned back into my human form, but stopped just as the wings were about to go into my back.

I tried to get the rest of the griffin to go back, and I was amazed when It actually worked. There I was, standing, or better yet, flying over water in my human form... with WINGS! Oh god this was awesome. I started to try to fly, but immedietly felt a searing pain in my back and crashed into the water. Hmm, maybe I should practice before I try to fly again...

After I finally got out of the water and got changed I went to my tent and pulled out my special suitcase, the one with all of my most precious stuff in it. I naturally went to the picture that I took out of my mums apartment, the one with her and Paul, and their little kids. I brushed my fingers against her face, cherishing the memories that it brought.

"Hey mom" I started "Whats going on with you? Hope your having a good time in the underworld, Im sure that you are in Elysium, as no one deserves it more that you do." I frowned, just remembering that I have no clue if she is in fact in Elysium. I made my mind up to go there ASAP and make sure that she is. Also, there is a small problem of a certain son of Hades that I havnt met for a long LONG time... oh shit, im so screwed.

Turning my attention back to the picture, I brought my mum up to date with everything like I've grown used to doing. I know I know, me, talking to a picture! But I don't care, this is my mum, the last memories of my mum that I had, and I cherished them. I was about to put the photo back and close the case when I caught sight of a lock of blonde hair that I remembered immediately who it belonged to. I took out the hair and fiddled with it, remembering the memories of Annabeth, but then I felt something else, that I had someone else to lessen the pain.

I grabbed the lock of hair and strode outside, where I raised it to the sky, and then lit the hair on fire. I watched it fade into nothing and then strode back into my tent, put the case away and walked out to find Artemis and talk to her about my visit to the Underworld.

**Artemis POV**

I was on my way back to my tent when I saw Percy coming back into his. As I walked past his tent, I heard the weirdest thing. 'Hi mum,' What the Hades? I wanted to go past, but curiosity got the better of me. I snuck under the lining of his tent and then had a look around. His tent wasn't what I expected it to be. I expected a messy room with stuff thrown around everywere. Instead it was tidy, with cloths and stuff arranged on the side. The tent was quite big, since it is magically enchanted it can hold furniture. I saw 1 wardrobe that said 'cloths' and then a rack for weapons where he had kept his weapons.

It was like a armoury with the amount of stuff there. I then spotted Percy, over at a wooden desk with a suitcase open on the desk. Inside the suitcase I saw some old notes in small neat handwriting and then a few pictures dotted here and there. In his hand was one of his mum and family. My breath caught as he continued talking to the photo, telling him mum everything that had happened to him. I couldn't help but remember my own mother, who had been trapped because she is a titan.

I was about to leave when Percy picked up a lock of hair. At first I thought it was of his mother, but then I saw that it was blonde, the same blonde that I have seen before. Anger expanded in my chest, why did he still carry a lock of hair of that girl, that girl that broke his heart and made him go away for 10 years, that girl that betrayed him for another. But why would she have betrayed Perseus? He was the perfect man, so loyal, trustworthy, and caring. He had that perfect smile that immediately made anyone feel welcome, and a body that was of a god.

He had... whoa whoa whoa, STOP. Bad thoughts, why am I thinking about what Percy is like. Arrgh, why am I calling him Percy! I face palmed myself and then went out of his tent. Before I could walk 5 meters I heard him coming out of the tent and sprang for cover. Looking over the bush where I was hiding I saw him hold up the lock of hair to the sky, and then suddenly his hands caught on fire.

I was shocked, about to rush forward and stop him but remembered he is immune to fire, well the hair wasn't. He let go of the hair, and watched it burn out, before going back into his tent. Slowly, I walked away, thinking, what could have persuaded him to burn the same piece of hair that he has been carrying around for 10 years! Sneaking back to my tent I settled down and waited for dinner.

* * *

**Time break, 3 months later. (decided to do one at last to move on with the story, dont want to linger on this any longer that I have to!)**

**Percy POV**

When people think of 3 months alone with Hunters, working, training, guarding and cooking without any free time or off shore visits, with the only people partly friendly to you being the lieutenant of the hunt, the younger members that I rescued, a hellhound and the man hating goddess of the hunt they would probably think of torture worthy of Hades. Well, im here to tell you that when most of the other ones of the girls absolutely hate you, and prank you on a daily bases its not Hades level, and trust me I know his level, Ive had tours of the fields of punishment. No, the level is of Tartarus Itself!

Every day they would think of something or the other new, something else to annoy the Hades out of me. Originally it started off small, leaves in my tent, my tent being moved, etc etc. But over time it got worse, much worse. Things started disappearing. One say I woke up to find myself in some unknown location in some forest. I had to fire transport, shadow travel and water travel all my gear back to the hunters first, then fly back to where they were. All in all I ended up being 3 hours late and completely spent before the day even started.

Then stuff got more serious. My regular route was layered with traps, branches that whip out and smash into me, arrows, pits full of spikes and cannon balls all there for one purpose, to cause pain. To break bones... and they did. I mean, after training for the whole day and being abused, when you trug back to your tent then quite frankly senses are not sharp and effective. I ended up with brushed battered skin and many broken ribs, which took weeks to heal even with Hestia's blessing because I had to make it look like nothing was wrong with me.

Finally I had enough. I decided to go to one of the few places that I could count on not being layered with pranks and traps, and finally seek permission to go to the underworld to meet Nico after around 10 and a half years.

**Artemis POV**

I heard a knock on my tent door. I was to weary to bother getting up since I had just sat down so I said "Come in." There was a brief hesitation before Percy walked in. He looked a bit nervous about being here, and I felt like I had been electrocuted by his presence here. He took one look around my tent before bowing to me and saying "Milady, I have a request"

He looked tired, these past months have been hard on him, but he has struggled through, went past my every expectation. I felt more and more drawn to him. I tried to me cold to him, tried to ignore him but I just couldn't. He drew me in like no one has ever done in the past.

I shrugged of these thoughts and went back to what He was trying to say.

I said, "Stand then" And he did, gratefully. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him and he nodded, saying "Yes, I was hoping to go to the underworld for a brief visit."

I spluttered out my nectar that I was drinking and looked at him in shock, "You want to go to the UNDERWORLD for a brief VISIT! Do you think it is a holiday destination or something!" I managed to get out.

After letting out a brief laugh, he said "Well, no, but here me out. 1), I want to see my friend Nico that I havnt seen for 10 years. 2) I want to go see where Cerberus and Mrs.O leary live. Who is my pet and my pets mate. 3) I have the blessing of Hades, so im sure that he will allow me to go there again, like I have done in the pa..." He stopped suddenly, looking shocked. I pounced on this information, and said slowly in a tone that said, no nonsense. "What do you mean, Perseus. He started fidgitting on his feet before making a dive for the tent exit. I pounced out of my bed and landed on his back, making him fall to the floor.

We rolled around, trying to achieve dominance until he pinned me to the ground and looked at me in the eye. I spoke, "Tell me!" in a whiny tone, and he laughed, saying, "I never thought Id hear you whine mi-lady." He said, getting of me. My eyes widened and i struck my foot out, catching him of guard and making him fall to the floor. While he was caught of guard I pounced and landed on top of him. Our faces were inches apart, and My breath caught. "Tell me" I said again, and he nodded dumbly. "Ill tell you, but youy have to swear on the styx to not tell this information to the council." I eyed him suspiciously, but he stared straight back at me. I sighed and said "Ok, I'll trust you on this one Perseus." I said.

His eyes widened when I said this and then went back to normal. He nodded his head in appreciation. "There isn't really much to tell." He told me. I gave him a annoyed glare so he nodded his head and said "Well, when I was...away for my 10 years I sometimes needed travel. Hades allowed me to use the tunnels of the Underworld whenever I was in USA and also allowed my to travel in the Labyrinth.

My eyes widened in astonishment and I was about to flash myself to Olympus to tell the other gods about this, but before I could Percy jumped me. A sea green aura with a black shade surrounded him, and covered me too. I found that I couldn't use any of my powers. I looked at him in astonishment but he just looked sadly at me.

"I swore that I wouldn't betray Hades, he is a friend to me. I know that you hate all men, but don't betray me Artemis. Not like _her. _He said 'her' with such venom that I knew immedietly that he was talking about Annabeth. I was saddened, was I really going to betray him by this simple act? I decided to see how much he trusted me and decided to play a little prank on him.

I nodded my head to him, a sign to release me. He did so, slowly. As soon as he was done, I flashed. The last thing I saw was his expression, from shock to such anguish. Reappearing behind him I tapped his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression. Soon I was rolling on the floor, barely able to conceal my laughter. That is, until I saw his expression...

**Percy POV**

I was crushed, watching Artemis disappear. Hades would getb questioned, but he was a immortal Olympian and would get away with it. No, what hurt me was another betrayal. Yet another one, but this one cut deep. Real deep. Even Thalia and the other younger hunters had been involved in some of the smaller pranks, but Artemis never was. There were times that she had been cold to me, but it never lasted.

I felt looser with her, free even. Being around her made all the other things about the time seem ok, made it all worthwhile, and I don't know why. Well, I have a slight tiny hunch, but... NO! I don't have a clue why...

I felt something brush against my shoulder and whirled around, and was amazed to see Artemis. She started rolling on the floor in laughter, and it was a beautiful sound, one that I could spend my whole life listening to... but I could barely conceal my anger. After EVERYTHING that I have been through she tried to PRANK me with another BETRAYAL!

I glared daggers at her, and when she looked at my expression her laughter stopped immediately. Without a backward glance I strode away from her and her tent, and walked towards the woods. I heard shuffling behind me but kept walking, kept going forward.

Artemis ran beside me and tried to stop me, she kept calling my name and shouting at me to stop, but I walked on. When I was finally a mile away from the hunters camp I whirled to face a now very angry Artemis.

"Perseus Jackson!" She exclaimed "While I agree that the prank that I played at you was narrow minded and harsh, and yes, I apologise for it, It does NOT mean you can ignore me for all this time while Im calling your name like some love struck fool!"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Love struck?" She blushed a deep red before glaring at me again. I sighed and said, "Sorry about this Artemis, please don't turn me into a jackalope when I come back." Her eyes widened in shock. I raised my hand and a unseen wave of power knocked her back 10 feet. I then shadow travelled away, but felt a unseen force hit my back and shadow travel with me.

Now the thing with shadow travel is that you need to summon the correct amount of power to transport X number of people for a distance of Y. ( thanks to Athena's blessing I can do math like a wiz) So when this person jumped on me, I hadn't summoned enough shadows to transport us both, right where I wanted, so my mind rapidly just transported me to the rough area where we were going. There still wasn't enough power, and I felt myself loose conscious...

**Thalia POV**

I decided to ask Artemis a few questions about Percy. Its been 3 months for hades sake! Before I could knock at her tent door Percy stormed out, clearly fuming with anger. I had to stop myself running to him and calming him down. Why was he in Artemis's tent anyway!

Then Artemis herself ran out of the tent behind him, yelling his name and trying to get him to stop, but all to no avail. I watched in shock as Percy ignored the goddesses requests, then commands. Artemis even called the nature in front of him to halt him in his tracks but a spirit seemed to push out of him, a slight black aura surrounded him for less than a second, that went so quick that I could believe that I had imagined it.

Artemis got over her shock and was about to hit him with godly magic when he stopped and whirled around. There was a brief argument and then Artemis started blushing for some reason. Percy said something that clearly shocked Artemis, and then I could feel strong power throwing me back. It wasn't directed at me, but I still went back a few feet. When i looked back to the scene Artemis was lying on the floor being struck and Percy was about to shadow travel when Artemis dived on his back, and then the 2 disappeared... At a complete loss for words, I withdrew back to the camp before anyone could see where I have gone.

**Phoebe POV ( you all didn't expect this one did you? xD NB Phoebe is that old hunter that is the daughter of Ares, who hates boys more than the others, and was one of the 3 that Percy duelled empty handed)**

I waited for that punk Jackson to come back from wherever he went. I would hang him in unbreakable rope and MAKE him leave the hunters, and never come back! When he finally came I couldn't wait, but he walked straight to Artemis tent and knocked. I waited for Artemis to 1) ignore him 2) come out and talk to him. What I did not expect was for her to call him inside her tent, the place that even I have only been in twice, once when I was first recruited and then when she was captured and I went in to her tent to look for clues as to where she might have gone.

When he strode out, face full of anger I wanted to cheer my goddess for breaking him before I could, but this was short lived as Artemis rushed out of the tent and tried to stop him. I expected him to halt at her first call, but my anger grew and grew as he ignored her for at least a mile.

I have been leading the pranks for the past 3 months, starting small and going higher and higher, until we were at the stage of breaking his bones at regular intervals, but it seemed that he still hasn't learnt his lesson, still hasn't learnt respect for the hunters of Artemis.

I watched the rest of the scene fold out, Artemis's attempts to use her powers and then when he attacked her. HE DARED TO ATTACK HER! I couldn't bear to see anymore. I whirled around, a plan forming in my head, one that will get rid of him once and for all. I ran to Percy's tent and then snuck in. Inside, I reached under his bed and pulled out a old brown suitcase, the same one that I had seen Percy treat with such care before. I prayed silently to my father, the God who hated Percy with all his might. Suddenly, a identical suitcase shimmered into existence right where the original suitcase had been.

I smiled, this would break that seemingly unbreakable punk, and the hunters will be free once again. Before anyone could see me, I snuck out of the tent with the original suitcase, and proceeded to prepare the final prank to end him from the history of the hunters once and for all...

* * *

**A/N: Whats it! That was chapter 10, lots of loose ends this chappy. Before I say anything else let me tell you that Im not going to write a chapter 11 UNTIL we hit 100 reviews. I need to know how the pertemis is going to start and build up to it. So remember, Until we hit 100 REVIEWS im not even STARTING chapter 11! Only 10 reviews to go, thats not too much, is it?**

**Now, What is up with Percy, what will happen to Artemis? Where will they end up and what will they say?**

**What about Thalia, what is she making of all of this. She has already seen things that she shouldn't have, and with her curious mind will she be able to hold back the flow of questions that are inside her, and what conclusions will she draw?**

**Finally what is Phoebe up to, with the prank that will break Percy? What is she doing with Percy's suitcase! **

**Please review and tell me what you think, Im not going to even start writing the next chapter until I get that 100th review! Thanks for all the continued support and cya at chapter 11! **


	11. Chapter 11: Loose ends

**All I can say is: WOW! Thank you for all the amazing feedback, all the great reviews and the rapid response. I really appreciate it. The 100****th**** reviewer had been called upon to choose the first kiss, but surprised me by saying, 'Wow thank you but your the writer you decide. Thanks for making my day'**

**That said, this chapter can now start immediately. Now I've been told that Percy should KILL Phoebe... Sorry to all that want that to happen but its not going to. I like Phoebe's character and besides, I don't think there would be any Pertemis if Percy kills one of Artemis's oldest hunters. I have something else planned for his rage... **

**Thats all, lets move on! Here is chapter 11!**

**Previously: **

**_Percy POV_**

_I was crushed, watching Artemis disappear. Hades would getb questioned, but he was a immortal Olympian and would get away with it. No, what hurt me was another betrayal. Yet another one, but this one cut deep. Real deep. Even Thalia and the other younger hunters had been involved in some of the smaller pranks, but Artemis never was. There were times that she had been cold to me, but it never lasted. _

_I felt looser with her, free even. Being around her made all the other things about the time seem ok, made it all worthwhile, and I don't know why. Well, I have a slight tiny hunch, but... NO! I don't have a clue why..._

_I felt something brush against my shoulder and whirled around, and was amazed to see Artemis. She started rolling on the floor in laughter, and it was a beautiful sound, one that I could spend my whole life listening to... but I could barely conceal my anger. After EVERYTHING that I have been through she tried to PRANK me with another BETRAYAL! _

_I glared daggers at her, and when she looked at my expression her laughter stopped immediately. Without a backward glance I strode away from her and her tent, and walked towards the woods. I heard shuffling behind me but kept walking, kept going forward. _

_Artemis ran beside me and tried to stop me, she kept calling my name and shouting at me to stop, but I walked on. When I was finally a mile away from the hunters camp I whirled to face a now very angry Artemis. _

_"__Perseus Jackson!" She exclaimed "While I agree that the prank that I played at you was narrow minded and harsh, and yes, I apologise for it, It does NOT mean you can ignore me for all this time while Im calling your name like some love struck fool!" _

_I raised my eyebrows at her, "Love struck?" She blushed a deep red before glaring at me again. I sighed and said, "Sorry about this Artemis, please don't turn me into a jackalope when I come back." Her eyes widened in shock. I raised my hand and a unseen wave of power knocked her back 10 feet. I then shadow travelled away, but felt a unseen force hit my back and shadow travel with me. _

_Now the thing with shadow travel is that you need to summon the correct amount of power to transport X number of people for a distance of Y. ( thanks to Athena's blessing I can do math like a wiz) So when this person jumped on me, I hadn't summoned enough shadows to transport us both, right where I wanted, so my mind rapidly just transported me to the rough area where we were going. There still wasn't enough power, and I felt myself loose conscious..._

**_Thalia POV_**

_I decided to ask Artemis a few questions about Percy. Its been 3 months for hades sake! Before I could knock at her tent door Percy stormed out, clearly fuming with anger. I had to stop myself running to him and calming him down. Why was he in Artemis's tent anyway! _

_Then Artemis herself ran out of the tent behind him, yelling his name and trying to get him to stop, but all to no avail. I watched in shock as Percy ignored the goddesses requests, then commands. Artemis even called the nature in front of him to halt him in his tracks but a spirit seemed to push out of him, a slight black aura surrounded him for less than a second, that went so quick that I could believe that I had imagined it. _

_Artemis got over her shock and was about to hit him with godly magic when he stopped and whirled around. There was a brief argument and then Artemis started blushing for some reason. Percy said something that clearly shocked Artemis, and then I could feel strong power throwing me back. It wasn't directed at me, but I still went back a few feet. When i looked back to the scene Artemis was lying on the floor being struck and Percy was about to shadow travel when Artemis dived on his back, and then the 2 disappeared... At a complete loss for words, I withdrew back to the camp before anyone could see where I have gone. _

**_Phoebe POV ( you all didn't expect this one did you? xD NB Phoebe is that old hunter that is the daughter of Ares, who hates boys more than the others, and was one of the 3 that Percy duelled empty handed)_**

_I waited for that punk Jackson to come back from wherever he went. I would hang him in unbreakable rope and MAKE him leave the hunters, and never come back! When he finally came I couldn't wait, but he walked straight to Artemis tent and knocked. I waited for Artemis to 1) ignore him 2) come out and talk to him. What I did not expect was for her to call him inside her tent, the place that even I have only been in twice, once when I was first recruited and then when she was captured and I went in to her tent to look for clues as to where she might have gone. _

_When he strode out, face full of anger I wanted to cheer my goddess for breaking him before I could, but this was short lived as Artemis rushed out of the tent and tried to stop him. I expected him to halt at her first call, but my anger grew and grew as he ignored her for at least a mile. _

_I have been leading the pranks for the past 3 months, starting small and going higher and higher, until we were at the stage of breaking his bones at regular intervals, but it seemed that he still hasn't learnt his lesson, still hasn't learnt respect for the hunters of Artemis. _

_I watched the rest of the scene fold out, Artemis's attempts to use her powers and then when he attacked her. HE DARED TO ATTACK HER! I couldn't bear to see anymore. I whirled around, a plan forming in my head, one that will get rid of him once and for all. I ran to Percy's tent and then snuck in. Inside, I reached under his bed and pulled out a old brown suitcase, the same one that I had seen Percy treat with such care before. I prayed silently to my father, the God who hated Percy with all his might. Suddenly, a identical suitcase shimmered into existence right where the original suitcase had been. _

_I smiled, this would break that seemingly unbreakable punk, and the hunters will be free once again. Before anyone could see me, I snuck out of the tent with the original suitcase, and proceeded to prepare the final prank to end him from the history of the hunters once and for all..._

**Now, Chapter 11: Loose ends. **

**Artemis POV**

Once again I was entering the domain of a big three that wasn't my father. Being around Percy, my supposed 'guardian' has been more dangerous then helpful so far! I could feel the shadows rejecting me, trying to dispatch me but Percy's control was absolute. The shadows didn't get anywhere near me.

When the shadows disappeared a second later I immediately jumped of Percy's back and started yelling at him. I was stopped short when Percy collapsed on the ground laying completely still and motionless. Slowly, I approached his body, but there was no response. Suddenly I was worried. I turned him over and put a hand over his heart, nothing! He wasn't breathing! I was at a loss of what to do.

Hesitantly I put my hands over his body and sent pulses of silver energy into him, the power of the gods. My mind went back to when Zoe died, I remembered a deep sorrow, a feeling of disbelief. She had been my most faithful hunter, the best I've ever had. She was a sister to me, a person that I loved. However, the sight of Percy like this was worse. I felt despair course right through my whole body, going deep into my heart. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, just keep sending energy, hoping against hope for him to wake.

Tears fell from my eyes as I waited, and then suddenly he coughed, once, twice, and then was still. No movement could be seen through his body, he was utterly peaceful. I couldn't believe it, he couldn't be dead. HE COULDN'T BE DEAD!

It was then that I noticed movement in his chest... He was breathing again! His heart was coming to life, he was revived. My heart soared as I looked at his peaceful, LIVING face. There was no sight of the sorrow that usually surrounded him, no sign of the stress that he faced. I have never seen him look so at peace, and again, I couldn't help but think of how perfect he was.

First he stopped world war 3 by retrieving the lightning bolt at 12. He saved camp half blood, revived my current lieutenant, and then saved me by taking the weight of the sky from me. He traversed the labyrinth, defeated Kronos, and then was kidnapped but excelled with the Romans, bringing back their standard. He willingly went into Tartarus to survive with his girlfriend, defeated Gaia and yet never took credit. He never bragged, was modest to fault and utterly loyal to his friends.

Then he was betrayed, by his girlfriend, by his friends, by everyone. Yet when he came back after 10 years he saved demigods. He brought them to the hunters and to the 2 camps, treating them with love and respect. He accepted the job of guardian of the hunt, despite the fact that he knew that it would be incredibly hard, and yet he struggled through it, despite all that the hunters have done to him.

I was lost in thought as Percy awoke. As soon as he did he was on his feet, surprising me out of my thoughts. My eyes locked on to his as I said "Perseus" but he just looked blankly at me. "Who are you" He said, his eyes glazed and confused. My eyes widened comically and I yelled in rage at the sky. He took a nervous step back and I stopped. I looked at his and said, "P,p,percy? C,c,can y-you rem,remember any, anything?" My voice breaking.

He frowned, deep in thought and then said "I remember that my name is Percy Jackson, That I hate women and that I hunt, or like to hunt. Something to do with'hunt'.

My heart crumbled and more tears were threatening to emerge when he suddenly broke out laughing. I stared in shock at him and he said between tears " Yo, your face!" I looked at him incredulously before jumping on top of him and started punching him all over his body.

"You Idiot!" I screamed. He laughed and laughed and laughed, and then rolled over, with me on top. I gave a yelp as we rolled... right to the edge of a massive cliff. My eyes widened comically as I caught a glimpse of what was coming and tried to stop us, but the momentum was too much. Together, we tumbled of the edge of the cliff...

**Phoebe POV **

It was done. The case was hidden deep in the woods, the wire set. I had the perfect plan, the perfect EVERYTHING! Now, for the last stage I just needed one thing. I need Thalia to turn against him. Then everything will be perfect...

I went to the other hunters and started spreading rumours. Then, I brought out my ace card... I got the file I've been working on and then showed it to the hunters, saying that I got this from Percy's tent. In it were pictures... of the hunters... naked. There were some in the showers, some in the lakes. The hunters cried out in fury, and so Thalia came to see the commotion.

When she heard what I said, and saw the pictures... amongst whom were pictures of even her, her eyes widened in disbelief and fury. She stumbled back, and then ran off to her tent, her eyes flashing betrayal.

I have to admit I feel guilty, tricking my lieutenant, but its for our good. The sooner this boy is out of the hunt, the sooner the hunters can be whole again. I remember the other hunts that the hunters had been on with Percy, who basically made it so that there was no danger to any hunters. Before the monster could counter attack a hunter, a arrow would Pearce the sword hand... or a sword would cut the hand straight of, leaving the monster defenceless to hunter attacks. Big, tricky monsters him and Artemis would tackle together, no problem what so ever. It was so annoying!

We are the HUNTERS! We don't need a male stopping monsters for us, or trying to help us in battle. Thats... humiliating! The hunt was better before he came. We are Artemis's sisters in arms, we hardly ever fall in battle and we hunt the best of the best. We do NOT need his help. True, some of the hunters were warming to him, but when he goes away, things will be like they were before.

Still... I couldn't help but remember the look of absolute fury he had after our last prank, which he quickly had hidden. I knew that his arm had been broken, and loved it but the look had sent a shiver down my spine. It was a look that said, 'push me even a tiny bit further and I will make you feel torture worse than Tartarus. I couldn't help but feel that maybe... just maybe I was making a big mistake...

**Percy POV**

After the world went black, my eyes opened again. That second when my eyes opened, and the sight around me was taken in could be described for a million years and still the detail would not have been enough. I was standing in a circular area, a giant castle in front of me, the golden gate opening for me. On either side of the gates were beautiful black marble walls, with gigantic scouting towers placed on regular intervals. The castle itself seemed to be hovering on the verge of something, well, more like on the edge of EVERYTHING! Below me was what looked like a endless chasm, but from it I could make out images of galaxies.

I would have been lost forever looking at this amazing view, when a man's voice so layered with power spoke to me. It was so powerful that I felt the need to bow, to through myself on his feet and stay there, for I was nothing to him, a mere ant to a elephant, but I restrained. My experiences had taught me never to let a unknown figure gain the upper hand.

_"__Perseus, perseus, perseus"_ the man spoke. I stiffened but didn't bow, of kneel. A tremendous laugh echoed through the palace, so loud that I was sure that it would be heard across the whole Universe. _"I am impressed. Only 2 others in the entire universe would be able to hear my voice and not fall to their feet."_ The man spoke. I stayed impassive and waited to see why I was here. Was this the realm of the fallen where fallen immortals go?

_"__Nay, this isn't the realm of the fallen, and you aren't dead young Hero." _The mystery man said. I recoiled when I realized that he could read my mind, and tried to focus on blocking him. At first he seemed to be in a state of amusement, but that just got me angry. Pure, black energy seemed to come out from me, and I felt my powers skyrocket, I focused again on blocking my mind, focused until I wasn't thinking about anything else.

I don't know why I felt that it was so important that my mind had to be protected, but I felt like it was a question of life and death. I then felt a tug in my gut, much like when I tried to control water, or any of my other powers, but this was stronger, harsher, more painful. A red vortex surrounded me and started repelling the man. I could see him trying to keep focus on my mind, and suddenly I was pushing him back!

_"__Enough!" _He roared, before for just a second unleashing his true power, causing the black aura around me to vanish, the red vortex to disappear. I shook under his power, feeling the mysterious power to vanish from around me. Then the man gazed at me in a whole new light, eyeing me appraisingly.

_"__Maybe she is right after all. Maybe you will be the true saviour. Your blood born powers that were hidden from you are sprouting at last, at the same time that __**he**__ approaches. I wonder..." _The mystery man mused. I didn't understand a word that he was saying, and tried to sneak out, but was immediately noticed.

_"__Your power level is impressive, and since you have not been trained that's even better. A word of advice, young hero. When your father breaks the news to you, be prepared, and do not despair. Your mother wants to keep you out of this coming dimensional war, but if that is to happen then the world will fall. When you get to the joinage point of power, then follow my voice, and trust me. I will lead you to your destiny..." _And with that ominous point, the presence left my mind.

I was lost in the darkness of my own thoughts. My mum wanted to keep me out of a 'dimensional war' that the Olympians have given no hint about knowing. My father is going to give me news that may cause me to despair. AND there is some point of power that is somehow connected to everything that also leads me to my destiny. All in all, a nice set of gibberish that my mind must have made up.

I suddenly became aware of what was around me, and without waking up saw the crying figure of Artemis. I sprouted a plan, and it worked wonders! Recreating the time I had my memories stole from me, I played the prank on Artemis, but was surprised when she seemed so fragile and broken. I couldn't bear to continue, but couldn't hold back my laughs, and then more so at her facial expression. "Your face!" I managed to say, before a shocked and now very angry Artemis dived at me, and we started rolling. Having her so close to me was exaggerating, and I forgot about everything else, about being angry, about being hurt and even about the cliff that we were about to fall off...

**Mystery POV**

**"****How dare you!" **Bellowed a women of such power that the universes shook. Species that were about to be extinct died off, all traces of them vanished. Natures creations were in turmoil, and disappearing all over. The man stood in front of her coolly, and when she paused for a second to catch her breath, he pounced, saying _"Sister! What I do is my choice. I will not risk the life of the universes just to keep 1 planet, and more importantly one man, one SAVIOR out of the war!" _

The women was silent for a second before saying **"He is my son, brother. He is OUR son. How can the universes be so cruel. First I could not raise him. Then I could not meet him. And now we are bringing him into the most dangerous war that will ever exist." **

The man went and comforted his sister, and said, "There now, there is still atleast 10 years until the first moves will be made. It may not come to that...

**Percy POV **

Falling, screaming, the beautiful face. This was the order I remembered things happening. First the sensation of falling hard, then hearing screaming, maybe it was me. And then finally a face that always gripped me and never let me leave. My eyes and her eyes connected, and we started into each others eyes before connecting and holding each other close. Then a black aura surrounded me and with a jolt I remembered my wings! Concentrating hard, I called forth my griffin wings and then felt the usual feeling of my wings coming forth. Unfortunately this time I wasn't wearing a vest... and so my shirt ripped as well...

I felt Artemis suddenly stiffen as I held on to her bear chest, but I didn't have time for that. Didn't have time to look into those beautiful silver pools of power and beauty, into that flawless face, into... Whoa whoa STOP! I shook my head, and then flapped with the wings... hard. We were still loosing altitude. I cant do this. I cant do this. I cant do this. I was flapping like crazy now, but I then felt a brief presence wash over me, commanding me to calm. Doing so instantly, I called forth my the way I flew as a full on Griffin. As I've seen Blackjack fly. As ive seen those countless number of pigens that I've seen in New York.

I called on everything I knew, took a deep breath and then flapped. Flap, flap, flap. I started to gain altitude, to fly steadily... It was then that I caught sight of Artemis's petrified face, a face that was lost in memories.

**Artemis POV **

After the initial surprise and then anger that Percy was joking about memory loss I dived on him, once again forgetting that he was stronge... almost as strong as me. Yeah, thats it... Suddenly we were falling. The sensation overtook everything that I could feel. I felt my fathers domain around me, but it was day, not night, so it was my brothers domain in effect, not mine. I couldn't do anything, the panic overwhelming my sensations, making me forget who I was, even forgetting my powers of flashing...

Then warm arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me close, making me feel... safe? It was a feeling that I have felt before... when? When? Then I remembered. I felt like this millennia's ago, when Apollo and I were on the run with our mother. Then on Olympus, where Apollo had been there for me; when he comforted me after the countless waves of men tried to approach me.

Suddenly I felt a different sensation, the sensation of a bare chest. It was a sensation that I haven't felt for a long time, one that I have hidden from for a long time, a memory that I haven't told anyone about for my whole immortal life, but it is the true reason that I assembled the hunters...

My nightmare was cut short by the vigorous shaking of my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Percy leaning over me protectively, wearing his magically appearing assassins cloak. I had forgotten about that. Before I could think of what to say he pulled me to him and wrapped me in a tight hug, holding my shaking body in a caring embrace. I didn't know why, but tears began to sprout from my eyes, and I cried into his shoulder, cried while he held me, rubbing my back and whispering caring words into my ears while I lost myself in that memory, in that single moment that has haunted me for eternity.

Finally I stopped crying and collapsed against him, feeling weaker than I have ever felt before, but freer now that I finally got all that pent up emotion out of my system. I felt him set me down softly, and then sat down next to me. Without thinking, I reached out for his hands, and felt him stiffen when I grabbed hold.

I blushed subconsciously, and wanted to withdraw my hand, but It felt good. My small hand felt nice in his larger one, and they held it with such care. That the same hands that have wielded countless weapons, thrown and fallen unbelievable numbers of enemies and overcome impossible difficulties could hold another so tenderly, so softly and comfortingly was unbelievable, but smoothening.

"Ar,Artemis..." He said, hesitantly. I knew that I wasn't going to like what was coming next, and I was bang on right. He took a deep breath and then let it out, saying "Look, Artemis. I can tell that you are plagued by bad memories, and trust me, I know what that feels like" He said with such bitterness that **I** wanted to comfort **him**, "But when you share whats happened with someone else, it makes it better. I just want to tell you that I'm here for you Artemis, here is you want to talk." With that he was about to go away when I grabbed his arm.

"What makes you so sure that I havnt told anyone before? I asked him, curious. He smiled for sincerely and said "Because I know you, Artemis. And you just confirmed it anyway!" I chuckled besides myself and then motioned for him to sit next to me. He took my hand this time, and then looked into my eyes, his sea green eyes with orange circles, gray, silver, black and yellow and orange frecks mixing together so perfectly that they created eyes that could be looked at for all eternity.

He gave me a reassuring squeeze, motioning for me to continue. I took a deep breath and started. "I have never told anyone this before, as you are so sure of, but I'm telling you now" I told him.

This is crazy! I haven't told my most trusty hunters, not even my father or mother, yet here I am telling this _man, _but somehow I knew that it's ok. That I can trust him, trust him with my deepest and darkest secret.

"It was the story of millennia's ago, around a week after I came to Olympus with Apollo. I was walking down the streets of Olympus, admiring the beauty at one of the few times in the day that I didn't get swarmed by men all the time. Every day, at this time I would go exploring, but unfortunately, it seems that my habits had been noticed by some people, and this night would change my life forever." I said.

He was biting his lip nervously, seeming to predict what was coming next. "Men back then were true pigs, much like they are now, but back then they took women for much more granted then they do now. I was just a goddess back then, not having got my Olympian status yet. The ceremony was the next day, and I was looking at where that statue of me and my brother was going to be made when I heard noises behind me. I whirled around only to be knocked of my feet from behind. I was hit in the head and knocked unconscious.

When I opened my eyes I was hanged by rope, tied so I couldn't move. I was used that night. There were 5 men, and they touched me at my breasts, felt my body and touched EVERYWHERE. Just when it was about to change from night to day they left me, their _Disgusting _seed over my body, my cloths in tatters. Oh, they left me a virgin, even they weren't that stupid to take that away from me, but from that day on my hatred for men grew.

I have never let one get near me, never let one get close. I have always believed men are pigs, and this was the final experience that pushed me over the edge." I just managed to finish the story before breaking down into tears once more, burying my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I'm so sorry." He said. He rubbed my head and then finally pulled me up, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Shh, your safe now, your safe with me Artemis, its ok, its ok. Its all over" I heard him say.

I stayed there, in his comforting embrace until the memory was just a dull glow in my heart, and I felt so much better getting that weight of my back. He looked at me with care in his eyes, and gave me a final reassuring squeeze before we got to our feet. He was silent for a moment before facing me and saying, "Thank you for sharing that with me, Artemis. I know how much it meant for you to trust a man again, but you should know that all men aren't bad."

I smiled for the first time this talk, and looked him right in the eye. " I know that, Perseus. Meeting you made me know that." He frowned and said, "Please, I'm not Perseus. My name is Percy!"

I glanced at him, surprised. This was the first time that he has shown any irritation what so ever! I grinned mischievously, and said "Does it annoy you when I call you 'Perseus'?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed and I laughed, saying "Good! I will always call you that then, Perseus!" I heard him growl before a smug smile settled over his face. "Ok then, if you will call me 'Perseus' then I'll call you something that you don't like!"

I laughed at this. "I am the immortal goddess of the hunt, and have lived for millennia. Do you really thing there will be anything that you can call me that will irritate me?"

"Sure... Moonbeam" My heart stopped. He did not... Oh yes he did! "Dont call me MOONBEAM!" I yelled.

"Ok then... Deerie" He said, using the nickname that Apollo first created for me when I hunted my first deer as the goddess of the hunt.

"Perseus Jackson DONT CALL ME DEERIE!" I cried and so he laughed his head of before yelling "As you wish... Arty!" Ohhh that did it! I ran towards him who gave a surprised yelp before running full tilt further into the forest. "Arty Arty Arty" He screamed, the noise echoing around. I yelled in frustration, man that man could run.

Then suddenly I was trapped against the floor as he dropped on me from the tree trunk. I couldn't believe it, the huntress had been hunter! "Hey, Moonbeam, you stuck?" He said mockingly from on top of me. I gave him a sharp slap and cried out "Dont call me MOONBEAN" I didn't care if I was sounding like a little girl, this was unbelievable. I rolled from under him and sprang on top of him, pushing him to the ground.

I smiled triumphantly and laughed down at him, only too see his eyes filled with mischief. "See, told ya I could get under your skin." I rolled my eyes at him and said "Yeah, well whose under who right now?" He chuckled and leaned back on the ground, his eyes closed peacefully.

I gave him a shake and saw him open those gorgeous eyes again, and was then lost in them. Once again, we started in each others eyes until I slowly closed the gap between our faces. The inches became meters, the meters centimetres. His eyes widened in surprise until he leaned up as well, making our lips so close that they were almost brushing against each other the sensation dizzying.

A small part of me was screaming out WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! But the rest of my body was telling that part to SHUT THE FUCK UP! My body was lost in Percy, his looks, his touch, his smell. I wasn't in control of my actions anymore, I wasn't thinking with my head, but my heart, and my heart was screaming out YES!

* * *

**A/N: NOOOOO! You cruel CRUEL man! You just had to end it there didn't you? Yup, yes I did. Seems cliff hangers are popular these days! Sorry about the ending but I just had to end it there, its just so perfect!**

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! The sooner I get some feedback, the sooner Ill post the next chapter! Until then, its on your imagination what happens next... Please do click that review button and leave me a review, I want to know what you felt. There was that mysterious man, the wierd aura of Percy's power, and then the secret revealed about Artemis's hatred for men. **

**We still have Phoebe's 'little' prank to get over, and her way of turning all the hunters against him over something that he didn't do... well well well, Thalia doesn't know that, does she. Wonder what she and the other girls that Percy saved will say... **

**20 reviews and Ill post the next chapter, thank you for all your support and cya at chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12: Interesting Encounters

**Ok, thanks for all the rapid reviews and getting us another 20! Thank you for letting me know about chapter 11 being repeated, I have taken it down. Sorry about the repeat but like I have said before I'm on holiday so Internet is quite fucked up. I sent the document, then 'Fanfiction' crashed so I went to a internet cafe and sent it again. That's why it sent twice. **

**Now, lots of you have reviewed saying that Percy should be killed by Thalia. Really?! You want him to die just when the drama is at its peak? Give it a break people! If you want him to die then I'll try to arrange it in future chapters, but not yet. **

**That's it from me, lets go to Chapter 12! **

**Chapter 12 – Interesting Encounters. **

**Thalia POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just been shown, That Percy betrayed me so fully, so utterly was just unbelievable. I trusted him, looked for him for 10 years and felt joy like he was my brother when he returned. But now, he has crushed me. I now see why the hunters were created. Why boys shouldn't be part of the hunt. After running blindly for miles and miles I settled and let out a scream of pure rage. My eyes were completely electric yellow, as I released my rage to the environment. Lightning smashed down, overcharging, destroying. Water now became electrocuted, and sped around everywhere.

I was surrounded by a bubble of electricity, letting out everything that I had, releasing it, unknowing of where my power was going, what it was effecting...

**Percy POV**

I couldn't believe what I had heard with Artemis's story. I expected it to be bad, yes, but not that bad. I felt rage inside me, even more then what had happened to me. It felt like I want to tear those men limb from limb and feast on their hearts! I could tell that this was not the time to talk about that now. I did my best to comfort Artemis, and then decided to cheer her up a bit... not expecting to be chased for calling her 'Arty'

While we were running through the woods I thought of a brilliant idea and quickly jumped onto one of the trees around me. When Artemis rushed through barely a second later I jumped down and trapped her against the floor. Her shocked expression was hilarious. Finally when I ticked her off more she rolled on top of me, but I never expected this to come to the moment that we were trapped in right now.

She leaned down towards me, her aura intoxicating like the strongest of drugs. I was powerless to resist, and leaned up. Our lips were brushing each other, painfully close. The forest was silent, as if it was holding its breath. I certainly was. Suddenly, Artemis covered the tiny distance between us, and our lips smashed together. The kiss was light and gentle, but I could have been lost in it for all eternity. It was nothing like what I have ever felt before, and the mere contact sent a electrical shock through my whole body...

Suddenly, a loud flash broke us apart, and we heard the voice of Apollo calling out our names in pure panic. "Artemis! Percy! ARTEMIS! PERCY!" He cried out. Artemis and I remained, separated, our eyes staring into each other, wide and shocked at what had just happened. Neither of us could speak, could say anything.

A million thoughts were racing through my mind, but most of all, there was 1: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!

Apollo crashed through the trees and when his eyes fell on me he let out a relieved yell and jumped me, crushing me into a tight hug. He was in his 20 year form, as per usual around me. "Thank Gods Percy, I was so worried!" He cried. He whirled and caught sight of Artemis, who seemed to be trying hard not to blush. "Lil sis!" He cried, before giving her a hug as well.

"Dont call me 'lil sis!' she cried, and I couldn't help but laugh at the brother sister relationship. "Apollo, don't mind me asking but now did you know we were here?" I asked.

"Well, as you can see its day time, so I was driving the sun chariot, and so could see everything that happens under the sun." At this Artemis's face turned a tomato red colour. "I saw Artemis jump on your back, on you falling unconscious and was coming down to heal you when you got up. I went back into the sun chariot and was going back to flying when I saw you two rolling and then fall of the edge of that giant cliff."

He said, his eyebrows raised at me questioningly. "Percy, as far as I know, being someone's Guardian means you DONT fall off cliffs with them, you STOP them from falling! After that with all the trees blocking the sun I couldn't see anything so I rushed down to try to find you two." He finished. "Now, can someone please tell me why you were rolling of the edge of cliffs?"

Artemis's face turned cherry red... again so I said, "Well, I pretended that I had lost my memory and when I burst out laughing Artemis leapt at me." I said, protecting myself. Apollo looked at me wide eyes saying "You tricked her and she DIDNT kill yo..." Before he could finish Artemis leapt in front of him, poking me in the chest and saying "Dont you blame ME! Your the one who stupidly rolled of the edge of the cliff, Percy!" She exclaimed.

I laughed, saying, "Your absolutely right... Moonbeam!"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH DONT CALL ME MOONBEAM!" she yelled, jumping on top of me and punching my stomach as fast as she could.

"Um hello! COUGH COUGH" Yelled Apollo, causing Artemis to jump of me in shock. We might have forgotten our audience... Apollo was looking at the pair of us with wide eyes. "First names... nick names... Moonbeam... Whaaaaaa!" He seemed to be in a complete state of shock. Artemis's blush was so bright she may as well have been bathing in the sun. "I gotta, umm gotta go!" She said hurriedly before flashing out. Apollo looked at the spot were she had been standing in complete shock and silence. "Did she just flash because of EMBARISMENT!" He yelled.

"Umm, I gotto go too!" I said, and shadow travelled away. I didn't know this, but Apollo stood in the forest for a few hours after that, completely lost in thought until slowly the smallest of smiles flashed against his face and he flashed out too.

**Artemis POV**

Oh Gods, oh Gods, what did I just do! I was so embarrassed that I wanted to dig a hole and go hide in it, but guess what I did instead? Embarrass myself even more next to my brother and then flash away from him and... Percy.

The very name, it sent a torrent of feelings through me. There was confusion clearly dominant, but with it was...Excitement? Anticipation? Something else, deeper...

I have to clear these feeling up. There is only one way to do this, I decided, and that is to go to Olympus and go to the one palace that I never thought that I would go to...

I flashed out and reappeared outside the place... of the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Her castle was made of pink walls and towers, roses adorning the multiple gardens surrounding her castle. The doorway was a giant love heart, and on it were statues of people in multiple kissing positions. My mind immediately made it look like all the males were Percy and all the females were I. There wasn't even any doubt!

Artemis, CONTROL! I mentally screamed before gathering my courage and knocking on the door of Aphrodite. There was a grumpy grown before the door was flung open by Aphrodite, wearing a very loose dressing gown and short jeans. She did a double take when she saw me, before letting out a scream of excitement and dragging me in. Thus, I was inside the palace of the goddess of the hunt.

The first sensation was huge amounts of perfume, makeup and... sweat? I was in a large living room, with multiple corridors leading away. As I was dragged along by a over excited love goddess I caught sight of many things. Bedroom no.234? Cloths rack 7643? Holy mother of Zeus how many rooms and accessories does a single person need.

I was finally placed on a super soft beanbag and the Aphrodite plonked down next to me. "Arty! You finally decided to break your stupid maiden oath!" She exclaimed. I immediately shuffled away from her and said "What the Hades are you talking about, Aphrodite! And DONT CALL ME ARTY!"

"Sheash Ok calm down. Usually takes you a bit longer to become so stressed!" Aphrodite said, exasperated. "Now, ARTEMIS... if your not here to break your maiden vow then why have you come to my palace for the first time in... forever? You have made it very clear in the past not to come near you or your hunters." She said, a frown on her face at the mention of the hunters.

Not surprising, they kinda stand against her whole domain. I though mentally. I guess when you are freaking out you think like what other people think like, and believe me I was stressed. You know why? Because I FUCKING FORGOT A COVER STORY! What was I supposed to say to the queen of gossip? Oh yeah, me, the goddess who created a immortal group of VIRGINS banned from falling in LOVE may have just kinda FALLEN IN LOV... I mean, GOT FEELIN... MAYBE GOT FEELIN... AAAARRRRGGGGHHH! My trail of thought completely disappeared with all these confused feelings.

Suddenly I thought of something, and said, "Ive been having thoughts about this love thing, Im interested to find out more about what my hunters stand against. So tell me, what is true love? How do you know that you are truly in love?" I was secretly congratulating myself at coming up with such a good excuse on the spot. Percy would be impressed. Wait what? I meant Athena would be impressed...

Aphrodite let out a squeal of excitement and said, "True love is a art, a piece of beauty. It is mysterious, confusing and daunting. It is exciting to make, and can be lived in forever, a deep meaning in it, a depth that even the lovers don't know exists. It is the best thing in the world, but can be the most painful feeling in the world when broken." She started. I looked at her in shock. I never knew her to be so serious, so insightful!

"How do you know your in love? That's easy. When you know that you can trust your partner with anything, your life, your kids, EVERYTHING, and know that he does the same for you. Also, there are ways of checking. For one, just ask me! As long as the being isn't of incredible mental strength or a Olympian I can instantly tell the level of the love. If the being is of Olympic power or above, then there are statues on my door... Only those in love can see them, so that's why you couldn't see it when coming in.

The statues you see will show images if your love is pure. Images of you and the one you are in love with. There are 10 statues, and these are to show the level of love. No one has ever seen 10. Not even Helen of Troy saw 10! But if you even see 3 then you know that you will live happily. If you see 5 then your love is very strong. If you see 7 then basically your love is so pure it is unbelievable. 10 means that your love is all conquerable, that nothing will stand between you. Your partner will never betray you, and you can basically trust him/her with anything and everything. But like I say, that has never happened before. Ever."

I absorbed all this in silence, couldn't help but think of what I thought of Percy. Then I realized something... "Well, Aphrodite, I have been thinking, what's to stop you from putting seeds of love in the brains of any of my hunters, or me MYSELF!"

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Do you really think I wouldn't have tried that by now! When you made the oath then there were certain... rules governing the hunt. One of them were that I and no other essence of love can lure you, your hunters or anyone to do with them. It was bad before, but now!" She said, exasperated.

I couldn't help myself. "What's so bad with it now?" Aphrodite looked thoughtful for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "I guess everyone will know as soon as I finally get him under my spell. I've fallen in love, Artemis. I know! Me! I've fallen in love, true love, and I can't stand It! I want him to feel about me like I feel about him!"

I looked at Aphrodite dumb struck. She's fallen in love!? But wait... "Aphrodite... but what does this have to do with my hunt?" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized what was going to be the reply. I realized just how screwed up things are gonna get. Sure enough, she said "Isn't it obvious? Im in Love with Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and the guardian of your hunt..."

**Percy POV**

I reappeared on the hill where I always go when I'm confused or want to think. The same hill that Artemis and I had gone too before we... fell. I had never told anyone about this place, I wasn't going to tell Artemis either, but she did kinda jump on my back.

I was so confused, so conflicted. So many feelings were rushing through me. Confusion, worry and complete uncertainty. Was I really ready to fall in love again? After what happened with Artemis, I thought that I would never heal, but spending time with Arte

mis has somehow made the pain lessen. The kiss with her, it was like something that I have never felt before, so different from when I was with Annabeth, this felt more... right.

I know that I should talk to someone about my feelings, but then again I'm talking about Artemis, Olympic goddess of the hunt, the eternal Virgin AND the biggest man hater in the world. If I told anyone I would be either taken as a joke, or it could be very dangerous.

I decided to go to the Underworld at last, to finally talk to Nico after these long years. Opening a shadow portal, I travelled to my own room in the underworld. Hades made one for me after I spent ages living in odd spots of his palace during my travels.

Once there I sneaked to Hades throne room. There were the usual 2 guards posted there but this time they had their spears crossed, a gesture of no entry. I made to go in, but they changed positions, pointing their spears at me. Well, they did for about 2 seconds, then all that was left of them was a body, a head and a pair of legs all separated. I returned Dragonforce to it's magical storage pen form and then sneaked into the throne room. There I saw Hades standing over Nico, who had really grown up! He stood about 5"10, with big muscles and wiry black hair. His eyes had a weary look in them, as if he hadn't slept in years.

"Dad, the ghost council are acting up again, there is the usual attempt breakout which was the all time least successful. The Styx is getting incredibly polluted though, I don't know what is going to happen with that." Reported Nico, his voice the same as ever; which almost brought tears to my eyes. I decided to play a little scare game, and so used my water transformation to make me look like the great giant Alcyoneus, bane of Hades.

In a perfect intimidation of his voice, I let out a evil laugh and shouted, "a polluted River Styx is the least of your problems, Godling! I dived down, right in front of Hades and then took out Dragonforce, transforming it back to the scythe form. "You recognise this blade, Hades? It is the scythe of Kronos, King of the Titans. When I stab you with this, you will fade, and never return!"

Hades let out a scream of rage and pounced me, and I found myself fighting one of the big three, not at all what I had planned. Nico tried to sneak behind me and attack men in the knee, but I was the one who taught him the move. I side stepped, whirled my sword around and knocked him sword out of his hand.

Then I turned my full attention on Hades. I stabbed, whirled and parried. Using 4D, my most powerful fighting style I could keep him at bay. Suddenly, he shadow travelled behind me and thrusted his sword into my stomach, only to be stopped by my sword at the last minute. Kicking him hard, I whirled away, but look a sword cut to my upper arm. The cut stung, and then another one appeared on my other arm.

I blasted him away with my dark powers, and then, at last I found a opening. Whirling in, I spun a 360 under his sword thrust, thrusted 3 fingers in godly pressure points in his hand, causing him to drop his sword and then kicked him in the back of his knee, causing him to fall on the floor, my sword on his chest.

"Go on then, finish it" He said, wanting out. He was putting a brave face, but I could see the fear hidden behind him. Letting out a booming laugh, I said "Not today, old friend." And then started the change back process into Percy. Hades eyes widened to the size of saucepans before he recognized me and shouted, "Jackson!" Before grabbing me by the collar and throwing me across the room. I quickly shadow travelled behind him kicked him on the knee, causing him to fall on the floor.

As Hades got up, I ran behind Nico, taking cover behind him. Hades got up and then proceeded to chase me around A shell shocked and incredibly confused Nico, who was trying hard to figure all this madness out. Finally he snapped and shouted "STOOOOOPPPPP!" He turned and looked at me with tears in his eyes, whispering my name. I smiled and opened my arms, causing him to rush in and pull me into a bear hug to rival those of Tyson. Then what I was expecting happened and he threw me over his back, causing me to smash on the floor. I looked up to see his now super angry face as he shouted "10 YEARS PERCY! For 10 years you have been away, not a single iris message, no calls. I didn't even know if you were alive! Then you come back, PRETEND TO BE THE BANE OF MY DAD AND THEN RUN CIRLCES AROUND ME!"

"Not to mention the fact that he stayed in this castle over those 10 years and made sure not to let you know." Quipped Hades, smirking evilly. Guess this is his idea of revenge.

"WHAT!" Roared Nico, facing off his father. "And you didn't tell me this WHY!" Hades suddenly paled and backed off, saying something along the lines of "Umm, well.."

Nico rolled his eyes in exasperation before turning to face me, giving me his 'your so dead' look. "And where have you been for 10 YEARS! When did you come back? What have you been doing?" He demanded, a look of steel in his eyes.

I looked over to Hades for permission, and he gave me a discreet nod, so I took Nico's hand and said, come, Nico, lets go for a walk

**6 hours later**

"So basically you travelled the world, learned from the best martial artists all around the globe, perfected their arts, then beat them at their own skill before moving on to the next one. Then you changed your appearance and helped demi gods to come to one of the camps or to the hunters, and now you are the guardian of the hunt?" Nico confirmed, shell shocked and amazed.

"Yes Death Breath, that's what I've been explaining to you for the Past 5 hours!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Dude, you just told tales that would be written as the greatest Greek myths of all time AND YOU ARE ANNOYED THAT I AM DOUBLE CHECKING!"

"Its not that big a deal" I mumbled, causing Nico to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Some things never change," Nico sighed. I smiled, saying "Nico, thank you. I cant put into words how much i've missed you and thought of you while I have been away." Nico gave me a loopy smile.

"Look, Percy, I know what happened at camp and that you may never forgive them, and I can see why you went away, but tell me, HOW IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER Are YOU THE GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT! And what did you just call me?" He said, just realizing what I had called him.

"Well, DEATH BREATH, Frankly I don't like talking about it because it brings back many painful memories, but I will tell you the short form. After finally returning for good and helping demi gods, I saw the hunters and Thalia in trouble so I saved her, but in the process got caught by Artemis. I challenged her to a archery competition, won and so didn't go to Olympus, But my adopted mother was forced to call me forward. When I was revealed Zeus gave me the new position as the Guardian of the hunt, Artemis accepted when I swore on Chaos and was the first ever not to be eradicated."

Nico looked at me wide eyes for a second before his brain went overtime, caught with the shock of seeing me and then my stories, and the poor kid fell unconscious. I summoned water and dumped it on his face, causing him to spit out and wake up. "Wow, Percy, I just had the strangest dream that Percy was back... Percy!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Well in, Death Breath, you remember!" Suddenly he pulled to a stop, a deep sadness in his eyes. I followed his line of sight and saw what he was staring at. It was the river Styx, but it was a lot different from what I remembered. The water was more polluted then ever, and the river didn't look in good shape at all. I gasped at the amount of fallen hope living in the river, giving out a glow of hopelessness.

I growled. Being the champion of Hestia means that I have a quite resolute opinion on hope, and that's everyone should have some. Nico was looking on so I gave him a light tap and said, "Nico, give me a minute, there is something that I have to do."

I used my wings to fly up... and right in the centre of the river Styx. Then, slowly, I descended down and plunged my hands into the rivers waters. However, before the pain could take place, I summoned my powers.

A brilliant orange aura of power surrounded me as I called my power of the hearth. A mantra was being repeated in my head, the only thing keeping me sane from the enormous use of power. I sowed seeds of hope into the river, first little, then more, then more. Just as the force was getting unbearable, and I thought I'd have to pull out red and black spreads of enormous power spread.

The red into me, using and sustaining the energy and the black bended to my will, obeyed my every order as if there was nothing it couldn't to. Then the mysterious colours disappeared and my orange hope shot in more powerful then ever.

Finally I was depleted. There wasn't any power left in me, and then a shock wave through me backwards. I landed in a crouched position, my head held low and exhausted. When I looked up my breath caught.

The river Styx's waters were a lush colour, all traces of pollution were erased from its banks. The water pulsed with power, expanding, overloading each other in a ever moving circle. The improvement was unbelievable. I did THAT!

The nearby spirits and ghosts all looked at me in shock, were they security guards, or just free moving spirits. As one they bowed to me and said "All hale the Hero of the Underworld, Saviour of the River Styx, and Blessed warrior of Lord Hades. The forces of the underworld are forever in your favour. From now on, if you have the need you may summon skeleton warriors, and any other spirits and undead forces. We shall follow you as we would a son of the lord." They hissed, before fading away...being replaced by the fates. The three women were the same as ever, fangs out in front of them, hovering above me. They were trying to make it look like I was insignificant, but In their eyes I saw something that I never thought I would see in the eyes of the Fates: slight respect and... fear?

"Percy Jackson, You have altered fate this day. You were meant to die this day, die in the process of healing the River Styx. But you weren't supposed to succeed!" They hissed in union. "You are out of the power of fate" They said, and on the ominous end, they disappeared as well, leaving me and a shell shocked Nico on the banks of the river.

I slumped my shoulders and collapsed on the back, saying "Well, thats not what I planned to do today." Nico looked at me, still at a lost for words before finally managing to speak... sort of. "I you Styx save Fates Bank Warriors Hero!" He said, amazed.

"Uhh, I mean, Look, Percy I haven't seen you for 11 years, And I swear I will kill Thalia for not telling me you were back when we looked for you together for 11 years!" He took a deep breath and said "Percy, what you have achieved here is beyond compare. It is my responsibility as a God to tell my father and the rest of the underworld. I will iris message you in a few days though, I don't care how you do it but I expect you to come when I do. We have a lot more to talk about!"

I smiled and gave a slight nod before he flashed away, and I took a collective breath before water travelling to the camp of the hunters at last.

* * *

**A/N That's chapter 12! I finally got Percy to go to the Underworld! What did you think of the battle between Hades and Percy? Exciting? The river styx healing will come into play later in the story, just keep it in mind, more on that later. **

**Artemis and Percy finally KISSED! Bloody finally I might add! Next chapter, I promise, Is going to be the prank that Phoebe has played, I don't care if it takes 10k words, I will get it done next chapter!**

**What did you guys think about the Artemis and Aphrodite conversation and twist? Love it? Hate it? **

**Thanks for all the support guys, please keep it up, it means the world to me.**

**Right, you know how it goes! 20 reviews, and ill post again! Thanks and cya at chapter 13. **


	13. Chapter 13: The final straw

**WOW! Those 20 reviews were up in a matter of days! And not a single one was telling me to stop, so here I am again! Like I made clear last chapter, This will include the prank of Phoebe! Without further ado, let us be on! **

**Chapter 13: The final straw. **

**Artemis POV **

It felt like I ran into a brick wall. _'isnt it obvious? Im in love with Percy Jackson...' _The rest of her line was literally in one ear and out the other. My breathing hitch hiked, and my heart seemed to stop in my heart. What was going on with me! Aphrodite seemed to be lost in thought, and I was there, shell shocked.

I slowly snuck out of her castle, careful not to interrupt her. This was too much for me. Anger like I've never felt before exploded in me. Curse that fool. Curse him for gaining the attraction of Aphrodite, CURSE HIM! I growled and whipped out of Aphrodite's castle, at the last minute catching sight of 10 perfect statues of Percy on her doorway, but in my rage I completely forgot what that means, and later on I wouldn't be able to remember...

**Percy POV**

Just as I was about to teleport away I caught sight of another Olympian, but this one was in serious trouble... I could tell just from the vast amount of power that this figure was Olympic, but I didn't understand why then he was running through the fields of punishment with all the souls breaking out to hit it, strike it or stop it.

Without sparing a though I rushed into the fields myself, Dragonforce and Riptide out in front of me. I created a mini hurricane, blowing away the spirits for a second. The figure glanced back and I stumbled in surprise. This was none other than Ares, God of War, and the being that has bloody tried to kill me the most.

I almost backed out there and then, but I couldn't. It just wasn't in my nature. I kept going in, but the spirits were back with a vengeance. There were just too many! I suddenly felt a connection with something that I have never felt before. Instead of the usual watery blue that connects water to my head, A black tentacle of power seemed to go out hesitantly and connect to a unknown source of water, but it was a 100 times stronger that any water that I have felt before.

Without hesitation I summoned a tidal wave of the water to smash into the spirits, but I lost all concentration when the River Styx exploded into action, the water forming the wave, rushing the spirits and straight towards Ares and Myself...

I was broken out of my shock when Ares yelled, "Percy!" Him calling me my name and not 'punk' was so extraordinary that I gained concentration and stopped the river from hitting us. The water then slowly withdrawed back to the banks of the Styx, and I grabbed Ares and rushed out of the fields of punishment. Ares was looking at me in shock, while we both regained our breath before breaking out into laughter! The soft laughs eventully turned into roars of laughter and we fell to the floor.

I looked to Ares in amazement, but before I could say anything he said "Well, punk – erh, Percy, looks like I may have been wrong about you after all..." He began hesitantly... "Ok well, lets just say that I didn't think that you would actually risk your life to come and help me when I was in... well in a bit of trouble lets say. Look, I really cant say why I was where I was, and kinda don't need anyone to know so how about this: You don't tell anyone EVER and I'll maybe forget the little grudge we had...?"

"The same little grudge that you have tried to kill me over several times?" I reminded him and he let out another small smile, "Yes, the same"

"Very well, Ares... I accept" He nodded stiffly to me and said "I knew you would, PUNK!" before flashing out in a ball of fire. I shook my head, some things never change... before pulling the shadows to me and shadow travelling.

I sighed as I got back to the camp of the hunters. True, some hunters were acting a lot better to me now then when I first came here, my time with the hunters seemed to just get worse and worse. The pranks were slowly turning into bloody torture! Breaking bones, spilling blood, making it hard to move, to work. It was slowly getting to much, but I held it together for Artemis and Thalia's sake... but barely.

As soon as I walked into the magical borders on the hunters camp I was hit by a powerful sense, and the guardian abilities of Chaos was going crazy. I could feel immense pain from certain hunters, THE HUNTERS THAT I SAVED! I was freaking out. Rushing to the place where the pain was coming from, I ignored the Anger mixed with pain, the betrayal that I sensed they were feeling and, of course, the feeling of "DANGER! TRAP!" That I felt my senses streaking out.

I ran straight up to the little girls, and as soon as they saw me their cries stopped. I noticed steel in their eyes and I was about to pull them into a hug when they screamed. I stopped, stunned and whirled around, expecting to see a monster, but there was nothing.

Chloe slowly looked up to me and said "Yes, there is a monster in the camp, Percy. It's YOU! We trusted you, even after becoming hunters we all loved you, AND YOU BETAYED UP! You proved to us that NO THERE ISNT SNY GOOD MALES OUT THERE, THEY ARE ALL LOUSY AND BAD!" With that she threw a book towards me, and with tears streaking down her eyes she ran to the others and they comforted her, completely ignoring me.

Hesitantly I picked up the book and walked away, pain in my eyes. I loved those girls like my little sisters, what had happened? I reached my tent and slowly opened the album and what was in there shocked me. I took a quick glance at the pictures and shut the book, trying to get those pictures out my head. I opened the book once more and rapidly flicked through all the pages.

Each one had Pictures of nude hunters. I saw Chloe, Thalia, Lila, everyone... apart from Phoebe... I closed the book and only then noticed what was on the front cover. It said: 'property of Percy Jackson, PRIVATE! IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN IT TO HIM IMMEDIETLY'

Multiple things hit me at the same time. 1) someone had set me up and made all the hunters believe that I betrayed them. 2) that note was copied from... My face paled when I remembered where that note was from. I leapt off my bed and tossed the whole thing out of my tent, looking for the case. There it was, good as new.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I reached out to it... but something was wrong. The handle wasn't the same, it didn't feel like the same handle that I had crafted in Egypt. I clicked the case opened and let out a scream of rage. The case was empty! EMPTY! Then a note flickered out from the top. It read: "For betraying the hunters we have decided to take this case. If you want to see it again come to the hunters lake in the woods"

I crumbled the note and let forth a scream of rage. My armour was on me in a instant, and I had Dragonforce and Riptide out in both my hands, ready to _kill._

**Phoebe POV**

I was thrilled when I heard the scream of rage coming from Percy's tent. Hidden in the woods, near the lake I held the case of Percy in my hands, couldn't wait to make that bastard LEAVE!

Now the hunters were mad at Percy, Percy mad at the hunters, He has no way to prove that he didn't do what he had been accused of doing and was about to loose all sense of common sense!

Of course I knew what was in the case, the pictures of parents it seemed. I had no intention of destroying them, just... most of them, and giving him the fright of his life as well as no one to go to. Perfect Perfect Perfect.

**Thalia POV **

****I let off lightning and thunder like no one else. My whole body was throbbing and I finally saw the water conducting the electricity in all directions. I then heard a scream of rage that sounded masculine, and my eyes narrowed into slits. _Percy... _I rushed off to cut him off, running fast, faster and fastest.

Percy was my brother! A part of my mind screamed out. He would never do this to you. His fatal flaw is loyalty! It reminded me. Enough is enough, you know that he would rather die then betray you like this. Betray those girls that he saved like that. You saw his eyes! They were full of love when he looked at those girls!

But all that reasoning didn't do shit against what I had seen. I hadn't seen Percy in 10 years, and a lot can change in that much time. Maybe this Percy isn't the same as who I had known after all. Besides, the evidence came from Phoebe, my fellow sister. The thought never crossed my mind that one of the families that i have been with for over 10 years may finally betray me. It never crossed my mind...

I then saw Percy through the woods, NEAR THE HUNTERS POOL! He was in all his armour, looking like he was in pain. I saw my lighting then, in the water, and it struck something that a hunter was holding in her hands. The shock travelled up her hand and she gave a yelp and dropped whatever she was carrying. Percy gave out a strangled shreak before he turned to the hunter – Phoebe I recognized – with destruction in his eyes. He then threw a massive wall of power that smashed everthing back and stood in a clearing, no trees or forest whatsoever...

**Percy POV**

I smashed into the forest, rage and despair clouding everything that I saw. I couldn't see clearly, all I though was about the picture of my mom, my precious mom, the last connector that I had to her. I ran through, faster and faster before my foot snagged a line and I was sent flying into the air.

Not now! I groaned. I had had enough near death falls and wasn't in the mood, so I called out my wings that can be summoned through slots in my armour and stopped in air. I scanned the forest for spaces between the tree and then I though I spotted the hunters camp, but when I toughed down it wasn't the camp at all...

There, in the centre of beautifully arranged rock cycle was a tomb made of pure silver. There was a plate there, and it read: _Here lies Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunt, daughter of Atlas. Died in the titan war, killed by Percy Jackson. May she rest in peace. _

I read this and felt tears in my eyes as I looked at her tomb before the words finally made sense in my head. 'Killed by Percy Jackson?' I rushed back to the plate and stared at the words. I convinced myself that my eyes were deceiving me, but there it was, clear as crystal.

The hunters clearly didn't want anyone to see this, but this is what they thought of me? The killer of their best hunter? I was infuriated. I had never EVER harmed Zo_ë, _always tried to help her. She had trusted me, and THIS IS WHAT THE HUNTERS PUT ON HER TOMB!

I ran back to the camp, using the link between me and the hunters. I finally crashed through, only to fall into a large hole in the ground and get impaled by long spikes in the base of the ground. I hissed out in agony before shadow travelling next to the edge of the hole. Healing my leg, I continued, jumping over other visible and sometimes not so much traps.

Finally I made my way to the edge of the pool and caught sight of my case. Forgetting all thought, I rushed to the case, only to be entangled in strong rope that held me firmly. I set myself on fire, but it didn't do anything. I looked down in shock and saw that the netting wasn't string, but infact metal!

I glanced around for anyone and then my eyes rested on Phoebe, daughter of Ares. She was laughing madly as she approached me. "Oh look at how the mightly hero of Olympus rests at my feet." She saw me struggling and laughed, "Dont bother, those are made of godly metal, crafted my Hephaestus himself. Quite unbreakable."

She walked over to me and said, "So you are sent here to 'protect' us? We don't need protection! Do you know what happened to the last male that came in our camp? No? Well, he was Orion, your half brother. You must have heard the rumours that he raped a girl? Wrong. How do I know this? Because I was that girl."

My eyes widened in astonishment before she continued. "he tortured me. Physically, mentally, _sexully..._ He left me scarred and battered. Then, before Artemis killed him, he murdered my parents right in front of my eyes. _IN FRONT OF MY BLOODY EYES!"_

She broke down into tears and then looked up with hatred. "That's why I don't want you in this camp, thats why YOU MUST GO!" With that final statement she grabbed my case and rushed to the waters edge. I screamed out, "NOOO!" When a slight bit of electricity forced the case open... and Phoebe dropped the open case into the water, and clutched her hand in pain...

**Artemis POV**

I flashed into the hunters camp after that talk with Aphrodite, wanting to yell at Percy for some reason. Using the link between me and him I went to where it told me where he was, by the pools edge. The situation there left me at a loss for words. There was Percy, hanging upside down by rope while Phoebe tells her secrets of life!?

Suddenly she rushed over to the brown case and held it over the waters edge. Instantly I recognized what that case was, and wanted to cry out to Phoebe to put it away when what I feared happened. The case opened for some reason and then the case and its contents dropped into the water. I just had time to look at Phoebe, who was clutching her hands in shock when the roped holding Percy blew free.

A force of pure power blasted me back. I sat up, dazed and saw Percy hovering in mid air, his eyes closed. Around him was a perfect circle on destruction, where all the trees, grass and so forth were reduced to rubble. I looked up and gaped in fear when I saw Percy's eyes. They were on fire, literally. Thunder boomed in the background, Water seemed to evaporate from the ground, leaving it parched. The shadows grew everywhere, the sun because about half as bright... All in al... not good...

**Story POV**

There comes a time when a Person has had enough. When he or she is pushed so much to the edge, filled with things that they cant stand that they are going to break. Not the 'break' that you might feel you are going through, the break that happens when your BODY decided that you've had enough. When your very being cant take anymore. When so much shit happens to you but you don't do anything to it, there is a lot of pent up frustration and rage, and this happenes to everyone. Even the best human, creature or animal can experience this.

This is what finally happened to Percy. Months of being tortured by the Hunt, the years on the run, the pain of all his betrayals, and then seeing and being accused of the death of Zoë put him on the edge. Anyone else would have been revealed to this time so much sooner had they been through what Percy had been thought, but Percy had a pure heart.

However, seeing the last memory of the women that he loved with all his heart GO finally sent him tumbling over the edge. Into the relm of darkness and chaos, into lost thoughts, and no control. Here, all morals are forgotten. Reasons to live, lifelines and morals no longer exist. All there is, is fury. And there just needs to be a target to let it out.

**Percy POV**

I let forth a scream of rage as I used extraordinary amounts of power to smash the rope away. My powers were working up a frenzy behind me, but I was aware of nothing but the demi god in front of me.

"YOU DARE! YOU FUCKING DARE TO LET THAT CASE GO! THE LAST MEMORY OF MY MOM, THE WOMEN WHO LOVED ME AND WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS GO! YES, SHE'S DEA NOW, BUT YOU WONT CARE WOULD YOU? AFTER ALL, SHE IS PART OF MY LIFE, A BLOODY MALE.

WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? I SAVED HUNTERS LIVES, LEAD THEM HERE TO HAVE A REASON TO LIVE AND PROTECTED ALL OF YOU. WHAT DO YOU DO IN EXCHANGE? OH YEAH, YOU CONTINUOUSLY TORTURE ME, BREAK MY BONES AND MAKE MY BLOODY LEAK IN THE TONNES, YET STILL I DO NOTHING! YOU MAKE A TOMB FOR ZOË AND ACCUSE ME OF KILLING HER WHEN I JUST TRIED TO SAVE HER! YET I DO NOTHING. BUT NOW, NOW YOU HAVE FINALLY GONE TOO FAR. MY MOTHER IS TOO FUCKING FAR! AND NOW, NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

I let go of everything, of all feelings and call riptide, And rush forward to stab her straight through her bloody heart, but a arrow suddenly lodges in my shoulder, throwing me back. I scanned the environment and saw Thalia, her bow raised. Finally gaining some control over myself, I shadow travelled away, leaving a bewildered Phoebe, Thalia and Artemis, but also the rest of the hunt that had been watching in shocked silence.

**Artemis POV**

I came out of my hiding spot in shock, walking towards Phoebe. I noticed Thalia, and the other hunters come out of their hiding spots as well, and come forth. When they were all there they looked at the shell shocked Phoebe, who seemed to be grinning for some reason.

"What the HADES was that about!" I yelled at Phoebe. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Phoebe looked shocked for a second before steeling herself. "I made the male in the camp of the HUNTERS flee! Flee before he damages us more, FLEE BEFOR EHE GROWS ON YOU!" she yelled.

SLAP! Was the sound of my hand on her face. My breathing was hitched and, my hand trembling. Softly, I said "You have no idea what you have done, no clue of what this may mean. That was his last picture of his mother..."

Phoebe glared and took a crumbled picture out of her pocket. "I never meant for it to go in the water, I had it on me at all times! And even if I did what would it matter! Why are you sticking up FOR A BOY!" She screamed, betrayal in her eyes. My mind screamed back: Because I... becaue I what? Why was I sticking up for Percy. Instead of replying I snatched the picture out of Phoebe's hand.

Thalia said "Why would it matter if he lost a stupid picture! It is nothing compared to what he did to us!"

"It matters because his MOTHER IS DEAD!" I screamed out. Thalia gasped and took a step back, and before anyone could say anything Apollo flashed into the camp sight. I sighed and said ,"Look Apollo, this is REALLY not a good tim..." but he cut me of. He was in his 25 year old form, looking oddly responsible. "I have seen everthing. The Olympic council have been summoned to a meeting. You all have to come to Olympus for a meeting of the gods... NOW!" He bellowed before flashing out again.

Once again I was left there, shell shocked, bewildered and at a loss for words...

I turned to the hunters and said, "Girls, we will talk about this later, we have to go to Olympus now." They nodded, well, most of them. Phoebe stayed impassive and Thalia was shocked. I grabbed their hands, and the girls formed a circle as we teleported to Olympus.

**3****rd**** person POV - The Olympic Council.**

As Artemis and the other hunters flashed in the conversation died down. "Umm, forgive me if im mistaken, but I thought this was a Olympic council meeting. Why are the hunters here?" Asked Athena. Zeus cleared his throat and said " We are gathered here today because of recent actions of the Hunters Of Artemis. They are present because what we are going to decide on effects them greatly." Before he could continue, a voice broke out, and Poseidon asked: "Where's Percy?"

* * *

**A/N **

**And that's that! Chapter 13 is done, and it finally included the prank of Phoebe! What did you think of it? If you are confused, then let me tell you: The case was held over the water, but it was leftover lightning for Thalia's rage that caused Phoebe to drop it in the water. That's why she was holding her hand in pain. **

**Next chapter will decide the fate of the hunt, I have to say I have some ideas but none of them for sure, so leave a review telling me what YOU want to happen to them! The part about Ares may be confusing for you, but all will be revealed next chapter, as well as what happens to Percy. No he doesn't just go and blow some stuff up, I feel that that's overused and boring. **

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I really couldn't think of a better place to end it and your 20 reviews came rapidly! Not that I mind of course! **

**Next chapter will be up after the next 20 reviews, thanks for all your support, remember to tell me how the story has been so far and if you have any ideas about the fate of the hunt then please let me know! Thanks and cya at chapter 14! **


	14. Chapter 14: Dark, Shocking Revelations

**Thank you all for continuing to favourite, follow and review this story. It means everything to me! If there wernt so many of you continuously filling out those 20 reviews I would not be here typing out the next chapter, but since that's not the case lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 14: Dark, Shocking Revelations**

**Artemis POV**

_'__Where's Percy...' _Yes, how in Hades am I meant to answer that! Oh yeah, your son ran away after one of my hunters pretended to destroy the last link he has to his mother... sorry! I muttered nervously, "I don't know" Poseidon gaze suddenly hardens on me and he shreaks, "WHAT!" I steal a glance around the council. Athena, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon and even Demeter looked angry and worried, Ares looked slightly worried. I wonder why. The rest were looking anxious, but only Dionysius seemed like he didn't care.

Zeus shouted. "Everyone calm down! Apollo has told me the little of what he saw in the hunt. I think it is time for the hunt of explain what happened. Before they do so, Apollo tell us what you heard.

He nodded and began "I was on Olympus so I don't know all of what conspired, but I do know that one of the hunters were playing a prank on him with his special case. He thought that his mother Picture was ruined, and so he went over the edge. He also said words about torture, broken bones and spilled blood because of other pranks, and about being tricked. Also something about being accused of the death of a past hunter." Apollo informed the council.

There were screams of rage and Poseidon looked ready to jump of his throne. I take a deep breath and tell them of the force of rage, and then the picture in Phoebe's hand. I tell them everything I know, and then finish with the arrow.

"WHO SHOT HIM!" Screamed Poseidon.  
"I did, and I would do it again, and again, and again." Said a voice completely void of emotions. Poseidon didn't even look to see who it was, he threw his trident straight at the source of the voice. Suddenly Zeus was in front of the trident, and he tried to slow it before getting stabbed in the hand. "Poseidon rapidly summoned it back and hissed "I only threw it with enough force to kill a half blood. If you don't move NOW I'll throw it with enough force to Kill you..."

Even I stepped back at the gravity of that threat. Poseidon is known to stick to his threats no matter what. Zeus's eyebrows rise in shock and he lifts his hands up in the air. "I will move, brother, but first let us listen to my daughter before we try to kill her..." Poseidon's eyebrows flash up in shock before he sits back down and lowers his trident somewhat reluctantly.

His gaze hardens on Thalia and he says, "If I remember correctly, you were like a sister to Percy. Why have you betrayed him so? Heavens know that he doesn't need yet another betrayal." He mumbled the last part, and it was barely audible... but I heard it. I think Thalia did too.

"I did NOT betray him!" Thalia screamed out. "He betrayed ME! He betrayed the Hunters! He betrayed all of us! My would be brother!" Thalia broke down into a fit of sobbing and I couldn't take my lieutenant to be in such a state. Without thinking I jumped down and pulled her into a embrace, comforting her as she cried.

Many of the Olympians looked confused, but I had no more of A idea of what had happened then they had. "Thalia" I said, in a smoothening tone. "What did Perseus do? Why do you say that he betrayed you? Thalia looked up to me with tear filled eyes and then said the words that sent a shock down my whole body, a feeling of rage.

"He did not betray just me, milady, He betrayed the hunt, he betrayed the gods trust, and he betrayed the very girls that he saved. He took pictures milady, Pictures of US, the HUNTERS when we were without cloths. He betrayed us, stabbed us in the back and I. (sob ) I cant call him (sob) (sob) I cant call him my own!" With that she finally broke down into tears and cried on my shoulder.

My mind had shut down, my fists clenched in rage. "I will find the boy..." I hissed, "And I will see him dead!" I shouted, suddenly jumping up and summoning my bow. Poseidon jumped down, his trident held in front of him, ready to stop me. My anger turned into disbelief when Athena, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, APOLLO and even ARES went to stand with Poseidon.

"Athena, you were by best friend, and your going to stop me doing what's right? Apollo, My own brother, your going to stand against me! Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, your supposed to be fair, how can you be so disloyal!" I screamed out.

Before I could continue, Athena spoke up, "If it was any other demi god, I would help you hunt and kill him or her immediately, no matter is he was my favourite son, or the son of Zeus himself. It would make no difference. But we are talking about PERCY JACKSON! The same demi god that stopped wars, THE SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS! The man that JUMPED INTO TARTARUS to save those he loved. The same man THAT WAS BETRAYED BY HIS WHOLE CAMP! But still chose to save you and your hunters. The same man that put up with you and your hunters NONSENCE for so long, without a single complaint. The man who RISKED EVERYTHING HE HAD for his family.

Your trying to tell me that same man will betray his own family by disrespecting their privacy and taking nude pictures of them?" Athena finished, out of breath and angry... no: furious.

"But..." I began weakly but was surprised when the most unepected person cut me of: Apollo. "Artemis, stop acting like a little girl! Just because some men are bad, doesn't mean all are! Percy had completely pure intentions when he joined the hunt, why do you think I allowed him to join in the first place. I gave him my blessing, so he could protect you, and this is what you expect me to believe? I trust Percy because he is a lot like me!"

"Percy is nothing like you" I mutter under my breath, but he catches it. His face immediately turns into one of such sorrow, it was unbelievable.

"It hurt me... sister when the council had forgotten what I am like. I was immensely pleased when Percy discovered what and who I am. If he can, why cant you? WHY CANT YOU! Do you even remember the days before we came to Olympus? When I used to be the big brother you always looked up to?

When I was there to protect you, and you loved me like your brother. Then we came to Olympus, and your hatred of men started. I respected that, I tried to keep away from you, thinking its just a phase, she will never distance herself from her brother!

Then what? Then males start coming from you, and you try to fight them off, but who is there in the background, continuously helping you from the shadows? ME! Who kept watch over you every single time you went hunting? ME! Do you know why I am like what I am? Why I am so immature, such a playboy? SO THAT I CAN STAY IN YOUR LIFE! Better to be the one you hate and stand against in your life then not be in you life at all...

FOR MILLENIA I have kept it up, hoping that one day you will see me for what I am. The Percy comes along, and FINALLY there is someone I can trust to look after you, AND YOU THROW HIM AWAY TOO! I am DONE! Fuck what you think of me, FUCK IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME OR NOT! From this day on IM GOING TO BEE WHO I AM, and I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU ANYMORE!"

Apollo stops and catches his breath, the whole council looking at him in shock, and Zeus... well, with a bit of... Pride? Apollo morphs into his 20 year form, and sits on his throne, dignified and... natural. But I? I was breaking down on the inside. First Percy, now Apollo? How could I be so stupid. How could I not see my real brother was always with me, always for me! How did I not see past his cover!

" I..." Was all I could say. He looked at he like he has never seen me before, but there was such pain in those eyes, such a look of betrayal.

Suddenly Ares stood up, in a tall military fashion and bellowed: "ENOUGH! There have been enough lies circulating these halls, and as much as I hated the punk... eh Percy," There were gasps around the room as Ares didn't call Percy 'Punk' what's going on today! "I have to say that he has the soul of a great and powerful hero. Therefore, I would like to shed light to this situation. I am sorry daughter" He said, directing the last part towards Phoebe.

"Perhaps a week ago, My daughter, Phoebe of the hunters of Artemis prayed to me to help her get rid of 'a stain on the beautiful peace of the hunt' She asked me of a way to get rid of the boy, Percy Jackson. I came up with nothing, and so she instead asked me of what he carried with him, so I told him of his weapons, armour and abilities, thinking that she wanted to challenge him. Finally, I told her of the suitcases he is carrying, and his personal case... "

Everyone turned to glare at Phoebe at this, who had a expression of absolute shock on her face. The hunters themselves were backing slowly from her, looking at her in dread at what was going to come next.

Perhaps 4 days later, Phoebe prayed to me for my blessing in her 'prank' I, foolishly trusted my oldest daughter and gave it to her. Then Aphrodite and I went on you yearly 3 day trip to Paris, where I sent some mortals accidently to the underworld. I ditched, and went straight to the underworld where situations got a little tense... and Percy for some reason was there and saw me struggling, but instead of just leaving me to suffer he risked his life and helped me. I did my work and got back to Olympus, and then looked into Phoebe's plan...

What I saw was Phoebe working over a album with a camra in her hand, cutting out pictures of nude hunters..."

**Thalia POV**

My mood swings were so high it was unbelievable this day. Pain and grief for shooting Percy, Anger when telling the story, shock at what Apollo said to Artemis and now... and now dread and betrayal once Apollo finished.

I lost all control and span, smacking Phoebe with the strongest electrical slap that I have. I continued to rain blows down on my supposedly sister, the feeling of betrayal so strong inside of me it overwhelmed everything that I could feel. " I. Trusted. You! I said between tears and blows.

"I. Believed. YOU. Over. Percy!" Each word was followed by a blow, until finally I just crashed onto my knees and sobbed, unable to move, unable to feel, unable to do anything. Then I caught sight of Poseidon's face, alive with cold fury.

"I will see something done about this. My son was betrayed so badly 10 years ago. He finally comes back and is sent to live with man haters, but pulls through TORTURE! And then he gets betrayed once more by the one he called his sister, knowingly or unknowingly whats done is done." He slammed his trident down into the floor of the throne room and announced, "I, Poseidon, Lord of the oceans, seas and all to do with them demand that the hunt is disabled from this day on. Let there be a vote, if justice is fair on Olympus..."

**Zeus POV (surprised?)**

Cold fear gripped my heart for the first time by my brothers words. Percy was no doubt my favourite cousin, but I couldn't choose my daughter over him. And if the hunt is taken away from her, then she will be a shell of what she is right now. Already so cold and unforthcoming, without the hunt she will be finished. However, when I look around the council I can see many of the other Olympians will side with Poseidon, and if i reject him then it will finally start a war with my brother, one that I would be anyway hard pressed to win, but with Hades definitely supporting him? Not a chance.

There is only 1 way to save my daughter. Both my daughters, in fact. And that's to get Poseidon to change his mind. I know that Artemis will have to be punished, hell, even I want to punish her, but that is just waaay to far. Poseidon has always been fair and just, I just have to get to that side of him.

"Poseidon... brother... forgive my daughter. I know what she has done is wrong, even I wish for her to be punished, but this isn't just her that will get affected. It's all the hunters. All of them will be broken without the hunt! I" I was cut off by Poseidon talk to me, not in anger but in sorrow.

"Brother, do you have any idea how bad the hunters, ALL the hunters as a whole have treated my son, the down right greatest demi god in history?" I shook my head slowly. "Well, neither have I, but tell me this. For the demi god who has fallen into tartarus and lived on purpose, for the same one to have fought in the centre of 2 wars, for the one to then get betrayed by almost everyone he loved and the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with to stab him in the back to then make it through all that and recover. Imagine how bad it must have been for HIM to break. IMAGINE!" The sadness leaving his voice to result in cold fury.

Hestia went over to him and whispered comforting words to him, to calm him down and so did Athena. ATHENA! However, all that I could think of is how sorrowful Poseidon sounded, and how right his words were.

"I am sorry, brother, but the hunt WILL be disabled. I will see it done."

Artemis was holding a hand over her mouth in shock, completely lost for words. I decided to give it one last try, and swallowed all my pride to do what I has about to do, something that 15 years or so ago, before Percy, I would never have done. I got of my throne, walked to Poseidon who immediately tensed... and kneeled down on one knee in front of him, my head hung low. "Please brother... I beg you" I muttered, before retaining my position. Poseidon was at a loss for words, and every single person in that room was looking at that kneeling figure in shock. Hera was absolutely stunned!

Poseidon took a deep breath, tried to say something, couldn't, tried again, failed before finally letting a exasperated sigh and pulled me to my feet and hugging him, in front of all to see, for the first time in millennia.

I tensed, then relaxed to the hug and looked at Poseidon incredulously, but Poseidon had a business face on. "Very well, Zeus, I will give the hunters a chance" There was immediately a huge sigh of relief from Artemis, but it didn't last long. "However... I will have them punished. They will all experience what Percy went through..." A sick smile on his face made me shudder. "Hera will show them EXACTLY how Percy was feeling through the whole thing, his time at the hunt, the betrayals, the work, EVERY SCRATCH AND BURSE until they break, like he broke. This will be done AFTER they are told the whole story, the whole truth about what happened to Percy.

Every hunter will have to do this, but as soon as they break they may be removed from the memories." Artemis was about to say something but Poseidon held up a hand. " The memories will be selected from what we can see out of the hunters heads what they did to Percy, and our own knowledge. Hestia, you shall help them feel like he felt, and yes Artemis, you will go through this too, it was under your watch this happened.

Furthermore, After this I will give you 1 day to recover, and then you have a week to find Percy and bring him back. If he comes back himself that's fine too. Then he will decide what will happen to the hunt, and he can say anything short of disabling it." Poseidon finished explosively. "Your hunters right? Well do your job, go hunt, and bring my child back in good condition."

Artemis meekly asked, "And if we fail to find him?" Poseidon looked downcast and said, "Tomorrow you will feel his pain, day after you will be left alone. Then your week starts. If after that time he isn't found then the hunters of Artemis will be disabled." His eyes then to a hard glint and he said, "And IF my son is not found, then that girl, will be taken to the underworld and be punished with the worst that Hades has to offer. Do you accept, Artemis?" He said, pointing towards Phoebe but looking at both me and Artemis.

Mentally, I said to her, _"Just accept, Artemis. You and the hunters will be able to find him in the week, im sure of it. As for tomorrow, you'll just have to soldier through." _Artemis seemed to be mentally debating before giving the smallest of nods. After receiving the nod, Poseidon immediately flashed away, and just like that the meeting was over...

**Percy POV**

Unbelievable amounts of anger was going on in my head, as i floated over the Pacific Ocean. Power that I have never felt before exploded through my hands, feet, body, basically through all parts of my body as I completely let go of all that was inside me.

Without even knowing it, I was surrounded in a vortex of fire and water, working in union for the first time on this scale. The sky flashed with powerful lightning, smashing into the sea, eash one that touched down created a tornado which flew over the sea. A hurricane suddenly formed under me, going to wreck destruction. The sun was literally stronger than it was ever before, increasing the water evaporating in the air, and so increasing my power once again.

I grabbed my head and screamed in pain as the memories of everything exploded in my head. I saw Thalia shooting a arrow at me, her blank expression on her face. I saw those hunters I saved look at me, ME with betrayal in their eyes. The tomb of Zoe, one of my biggest failures then completely shoved in my face as her death was plainly blamed on me by her family like I blamed myself.

Suddenly, I felt a huge disturbance under the water. My tornados died down, my hurricane literally dissolved into nothing. I was so shocked that my water and fire tornado stopped, and the lightning clouds disappeared. But when I took a glance at what was standing in front of me, I almost lost the control to keep in the air.

There it was, the biggest... thing that I have ever seen. A huge serpentine body was stretched across the water, its slimy green scales glittering in the sunlight. The head of the beast was triangular, with sharp slits for eyes that seemed to scan its surroundings with calculating eyes. Immediately, I could tell that this beast was smart. In its raspy mouth were rows and rows of sharp teeth, built for snatching up humans and devouring them. Its tail was split into 2, and the powerful muscles across its lower back showed it could unleash immense power and travel very very fast.

Then I felt something that I havnt felt for a LONG time, when I looked into its bleak black eyes. I recognised this creature from what Chiron had told me long ago. My face morphed into fear as I looked at the strongest sea monster of all, the one that used to be Poseidon's greatest power, the one that was only defeated by being turned into stone, because it had powers rivalling Typhoon himself... This was Ketos, immensely powerful monster of the sea.

Chiron had said, long ago, at the quest when Zoë had fallen, when discussing the bane of Olympus _'Typhoon, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or it could be the sea monster Ketos...' _So Ketos was a monster that can be the bane of Olympus! But hadn't Chiron said that if he was stirring then the gods would know about it? Then why was he awake now, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?

These thoughts were going through my head, but I was too frustrated to think. I had gone so far to let out my rage without harming those that I STILL believed to be his family, only to be found BY THE BANE OF OLYMPUS! I was beyond angry, I was furious! Letting out a scream that wasn't entirely human, I smashed down a lighting bolt on the beasts head. The creature didn't even seem fazed.

It suddenly jabbed his head forward at me, ready to tear my flesh from my body but I dodged. However, I didn't think about his vast size until it was too late. My body smashed into him diamond shaped head, and I went flying back. Before I could fall into the water and gain some strength I was snapped up by Ketos, and thrown far into the air, falling directly into the open jaws of Ketos.

So this is how it finally ends. Killed by the mighty beast Ketos, to be devoured without any trace left off me. That is what was too come. As i started to fall from the peak of Ketos's throw. My eyes were closed as I fell, my head held low in defeat. But a small voice in my head cried out to me, demanding me to FIGHT BACK!

REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE PERCY JACKSON, DEFEATER OF KRONOS, BANE OF GAIA, CHAMPION OF HADES, HESTIA, ZEUS, APOLLO AND SON ON POSIEDON! It screamed at me. YOU ARE NOT ONE TO ADMIT DEFEAT, NOW GET THE FUCK UP AND TEACH THIS PIECE OF SUSHI WHO YOU ARE, AND WHY IT JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF ITS LIFE!

My eyes opened as I realized that the voice, aka my conscious was right! I would NOT fall into his stomach. I would NOT get devoured. Not after all I have done, after all I have been through. I let out a roar and opened my wings, before summoning a giant fire hand and made it into a fist, Making it follow my normal hands actions, I delivered a powerful uppercut of fire, making the beast rear back in surprise and pain.

My eyes were a black vortex of pain, of anger that was all that could control me. People say that love is the most powerful feeling, it can cause unbelievable amounts of pain, anguish and be factors for war. But there is one feeling even worse than love, one motion that is more dangerous. _Hate. _And at that point of time, I HATED KETOS! My whole body exploded with a red aura, a type of fire that would make greek fire seem like a toddlers toy. The aura seemed to literally suck the matter out of everything, and made all have less energy.

My eyes closed in concentration, and I let my power bubble up inside me, making all thought flow out of my brain until there was only one word in my head: 'die.' Die. Die. DIE! I let out a feral scream and released all that pent up emotions, all of those feelings and rage until it consumed me. A explosion of power was all I could remember as Ketos literally decomposed under the pure power of my force, and I remember flying, flying higher than I have ever done before as I lost conscious and faded into darkness, into the temporary respite from my pain, suffering and loss.

**( I was planning to end the chapter here, but frankly this whole chapter has been on the dark kind of side, and so I thought to make it up to you, lets keep going for a little bit longer!) **

When I could finally open my eyes I felt a deep searing agony course through my whole body. My hands and legs wern't responding to me, hell, I couldn't even fell them! The only thing that I could move were my eyes, which I opened slowly, taking in my bearings.

I was in a very decorated room, decorated with rare and collectible items, with the main theme being golden. There were flowers around the room, and I groaned. I hope that this is Apollo's temple. Slowly, my memories started returning to me. First what happened last, Ketos. Then came... what happened before, and my anger. The pain of that was still right on top of my head, but I guess being knocked out and then awaking in a unknown location prioritises things.

Then a searing pain exploded in my head, on the link between me and the hunters. The pain was so intense, I jumped out of the bed and instantly crumbled as a wave of nausea overcame me and I clearly didn't have the power to stand. I crumbled on the floor and sighed, lying on the bed was better than this. However, the pain of the hunters was still in my head, and then I realized that it was but a memory! I tried to reach out with my link to them, but I felt... nothing. Worry gnawed in my heart for a brief second, before my anger with them squashed it down. Let them suffer, I don't have a care in Hell with what happened to them, I thought angrily.

I tried with all my might to stand, but the effort was too much, and letting out a cry of pain I collapsed on the floor again. Suddenly, I felt hands trying to help lift me, and I recoiled sharply on the contact. The hands withdrew sharply before a comforting voice said, " Im not going to hurt you Perse... Percy." I struggled for a moment before the logical part of my mind realized that if this person wanted to hurt me then they could have done it long ago.

After some serious struggling I was finally back on the bed, and after the agony passed I looked at the person who saved me, and was shocked when I saw the same women that had clearly taken a disliking to me in the past. There, gasping for breath was none other than Lady Hera, queen of Olympus, goddess of Marriage and Family. I tried once again to get up and bow, to at least thank her for her kindness but before I could she rushed over to me and put a hand on my chest, pushing me back onto the bed.

"Rest, Percy. You need it. Worry not, I will bring some food and then we can talk..." She was leaving but I croaked out, "Wait.." She turned around to me and I said, "T, thank you for your kindness, Lady Hera. I, I'm sorry for my rudeness in the past." Referring to the Labyrinth, but not having the strength to say that. Luckily she seemed to realize what I was talking about and her eyes widened in surprise before slowly flashing a smile and turning around, while i collapsed on the bed.

After a few minutes she walked in with some soup like thing, and she said, "Here, eat this. It's soup, but mixed with nectar." I made a effort to reach out to it, but couldn't. She seemed to notice this and blushed a golden shade before sitting on the side of my bed and hesitantly took a spoon of the soup and held it close to my lips. My eyes widened shock and a blush lit up my face as well as I opened my mouth, and she spoon – fed me like a mother would a little kid.

When the food was all gone I slowly tried to stand up, and with Hera's help I got on my feet. Without a word, she gave me support and led me inside her palace, and placed me down on a couch before sitting down herself. We sat in the awkward silence for a second before I couldn't take it anymore. "What happened?" I blurted out. Hera raised a eyebrow at me before saying, "I think that you should tell me that before I tell you what happened in your... absence." I nodded and began my story, of the prank, of loosing my cool, even of the battle with Ketos. I left out the bit of the powerful red power, I wasn't ready to tell that to anyone just yet.

When I finished Hera was staring at me open eyed. "So your telling me that after your rage you AWOKE KETOS! And then let out so much of your power that you DESTROYED HIM!" She screamed out in shock. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment and said, "Umm, yeah?"

Hera stared at me longer before slowly beginning to tell me about what happened at the council. When she got to the part about the hunt being disabled worry shot through me. She kept going about the would be punishment of Phoebe, and the punishment of the rest of the hunt. They had to go through everything that happened to me?

I thought that i would be satisfied, like, good, let them get a taste of their own medicine, but instead I felt slight worry for the little girls. For the rest of the hunt, I was indifferent, but then there is Artemis. Artemis... the very name just confused me! Urgh! Then Hera said, "I found you washed up on the shore of this island a day ago, broken and completely drained. I put you in the room of this palace. Yes, we are on my Island, its my magically place where I can come to rest and get away, so I was quite shocked when I saw you here!" She let out a nervous chuckle.

Hera got up and said, "Now that you are back, Percy, let me get Hestia. She needs to talk to you before you go and see anyone else, or do anything else." Her eyes flickered nervously to something behind me, and I turned to see a picture of Artemis and her hunter, smiling contently.

"Hera... what happened to the hunt?" I asked, nervously. Hera bit her tongue and said, "Percy... that meeting that I told you about? That was 2 weeks ago." She said. I was silent for a second before realization flashed on my face. "Yes, Percy. Poseidon kept his promise. The hunt have been disabled, the hunters at camp half blood, and Phoebe in the underworld. Artemis... Artemis hasn't been seen since."

The words just brushed over me.

The hunt has been disabled permanently...?

* * *

**A/N that's that! Chapter 14 is completed. Sorry this chapter kinda took a darker theme, something that I'm not really used to writing but the chapter name, Dark, Shocking revelations should really have given that away.**

**Guys you honestly blew me away with the speed of those reviews. I was planning to review once a week but your reviews came in so quick that I couldn't resist to work harder and type this up. Thank you all so much, it really does mean everything to me and this story. If it wasn't for all of your positive reviews and feedback I would honestly have stopped writing this story. Instead, Im already thinking of starting another one! **

**Please keep reviewing, tell me what you thought of this darker note, of this chapter, and what you think should happen next chapter. There is a lot to explore, what should Phoebe be experiencing in the underworld? Should Percy get the hunt together? What about Artemis? How will she react? What shoudl Percy finally do. Will he help. How will her get around the problem of the hunters being at camp Half Blood? I do have a plan, but any ideas/suggestions will be greatly appreciated. **

**Im sorry if you though that Zeus were a but OOC but this is a fanfiction. I personally think that Zeus is the king of the gods; he must have enough sense to help his daughter. Lots of people think that Zeus is waaaay to prideful and arrogant, and I may agree but it's not like he has hubris or anything, so I think that what he did to help his daughter is fine, even if it means bowing to his OLDER brother...**

**Ok guys, remember, 20 reviews and I get the next chapter!**

**Thanks and cya at chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15: Understandings

**Ok here is chapter 15. Thank you for all the amazingly fast reviews; it shows me that I must be doing something right! I read every review I get, and try to take on your comments and involve it into the story. The main point that I received was that people wanted to know when different hunters would break after seeing Percy's memories. I wasn't planning to do that but since you guys asked for it, here you go! **

**Chapter 15 – Understandings. **

**Percy POV**

I sat there, in complete shock, trying and frankly failing to process what I had just been told. The mighty hunters or Artemis, the best of the best, the group that had been going for over 2 millennia had been DISABLED! My thoughts immediately flickered to all those hunters that I saved. I remembered how petrified they all were of men, I remembered making each of them the promise that they will finally get a new family, one that will care for them forever. And now IM the reason that that family has been disabled!?

A sudden flash erupted in the room and there stood Hestia, who wasted no time in running in and pulling me into a tight hug. "Where were you!" She shouted, and I sighed before telling her the whole tale. Hestia, though amazed seemed to realize that now wasn't the time to talk about it and sat next to me, asking "What are you going to do now?"

I sighed at the depth of that question. What indeed? Go to camp with all the hunters there? Go in the wild again and help demigods? Or... or do something for the hunt. Go talk to the council? Go talk to dad? What to do! I was so lost in thoughts I didn't even realize Hestia disappearing and reappearing with another feminine figure. When I looked up I almost had a heart attack to see her here.

Athena pulled me into a tight embrace and i dissolved into it, before being pushed back. Athena's smart eyes bored into me, so full of wisdom." Percy, I'm glad your ok, and we will talk about what you did with Ketos later..."

To answer my questioning look of how she knew she simply looked to Hestia. I smiled and nodded. It was like she could sense my confusion of my future though, and so she said, "Percy, before you decide what you should do I think it is important for you to see when the hunters broke at what you had to go through. If I am correct, we can also show you what happened after the hunters broke, and what was happeneing in their camp, but be aware, you are the only ones who can see there memories. None of us have seen them, and you shouldn't tell of what happened to anyone.

They are for you and you alone to experience, and to make a decision with. It will be like you are in their head. You will see what they see, and think what they think, for all the hunters" She finished. I nodded my head solemnly. No doubt they made it all the way through and were mocking and hating me for being so weak as to crumble to the hatred and get them kicked out of their family. I groaned, but I knew that I should see this. If they had to go through it, then I should atleast see how far they got, and what they felt of me.

As I was falling under the memory spell by the three powerful goddesses, I remembered them saying to me, "_remember Percy. They didn't see things your way. They felt everything you did, but it was like their life. It felt to them like they were in a boys only camp, that THEY were betrayed, that someone THEY loved betrayed them. It's like your life, for them." _I nodded and let the world around me fade and saw things how they did.

**Debby POV ( Daughter of Hephaestus ) **

Dark, so so dark. I was nervous, I had to go into a boys memories and see what happened to him? Booorrriiinnnggg! Men were weak, and men were pigs, whereas I am a Hunter Of Artemis, the best of the best. I can take whatever is throne at me! Or so I thought. But then came a voice from the darkness. "_The memories will start after the 2__nd__ war, when Percy had run away from his camp. We will not _make_ you go through what happened to the boy in Tartarus, as that will be unfair." _Then, it started. I saw myself walk proudly around ranks of Demi gods, and they looked up to me in respect and awe.

I saw the man that I loved with my heart, and I laughed in his company. But then slowly the camp was turning against me, and then started those who I trusted leaving me. It felt like the hunt was slowly turning away from me. Then I saw that night, and I saw my boyfriend making out with the people I hate most in the world! My mind went blank, and I fell into a deep rage. I was about to lash out with everything that I had in my rage when suddenly the memories stopped.

_"__Well done hunter... You made it to the betrayal at camp. Just to let you know, that was just the start. That was before he went away for 10 years, before he came back, and before ANYTHING with the hunt happened. And you entered with a clean head. Imagine him, after 2 wars and being in Tartarus..." _

And with that, my eyes opened to the hunt, and I sobbed, the only thing in my head was this: I'm sorry Percy. I misunderstood you...

Around me were Hellan (Demeter) Petis (Aphrodite) Stayn (Apollo) Sophie (Aphrodite) Elizabeth (Iris) Karen (Apollo) as well as all the kids that Percy himself brought into the hunt: Chloe, Lila, Melisa, Zambi, Ella, Katrina and Rose. Looks like we all broke at the same time. I gazed at those who were left, I wonder how ling they will last...

**Carol POV (clear sighted Mortal) **

I was confident. I may be mortal, but before I was sent to the hunt I felt a lot. Experienced heartbreaks and betrayal before Artemis found me in my broken mess. Nothing this male went through will break me like that.

The memories/emotions started. I went through the time at camp, with difficulty but getting through. Ha! There, the supposedly hardest thing just was defeated. I then proceeded to the wait, but that dawned on me. The memory made it seem like I was going through 10 years, 10 blooming years of nothing but training, and being alone with my thoughts. I crumbled, punched walls in frustration and finally gave in to the rage of being forgotten, of that feeling of emptiness. Before I could storm right back to camp the darkness came over me again. _"Congratulations, you fell during the most peaceful time of the memories that we were showing you."_ The voice mocked. I saw the time, and for me it had only been 1 year (dream time). 1 YEAR and i fell, he stayed sane for 10!?

Something that I have never felt for a male stirred in my chest... respect. I looked around and noticed that stayn (daughter of Demeter), Pelli (daughter of Apollo) and Atlanta (daughter of Apollo) all just awoke and seemed to have similar expressions on their face. We looked and nodded to each other, a mutual understanding going through us before we joined the other hunters and sat in silence, deep in thought.

**Het POV**

I am the favourite daughter of Hecate, and one of the oldest hunters in the hunt. I would not fall to this lowly males memories, I would succeed. The camp went by in a blur. My mind was fixed on a mantra, repeating it over in my head:

I am a hunter, immortal and wise

I am my lady Artemis's sister in arms, her companion and warrior

I shall not fall

I shall not think

Let all that happened around me pass me without a blink!

Over and over I said this, ignoring all that was happening. I had already thought of this plan while waiting outside, but I only managed to tell Arella ( daughter of Hermes) about it. Oh well, atleast 2 of us will make it at a minimum. The camp went past in a blur, and since I've never loved I didn't feel the betrayal. But then it seemed like there was a routine.

The getting up, training and travelling. This seemed to be going on for ever! Did the gods put this memory on a cycle, like... repeat or something? After a long long time I had enough. I broke out of my mantra and started screaming at the gods to change the memory, to move forwards. After what seemed like infinity of screaming I started loosing it. I trashed about, and felt my mind begin to loose control over itself. Quickly, the black cloud surrounded me and I heard that same starting voice saying, _"We are truly amazed how many of you hunters have fallen at this point. You and your little mantra friend made it quite far, 7 years out of the 10, but seriously, these were the years when he found peace and you are breaking during that? Pathetic!" _

The darkness spit me out and I took a deep breath, glad to see the hunter, though all of them in bad form. As I looked I heard another fall beside me, and there was Arella coming out of the darkness. Guess the mantra didn't work for her either. I was deep in thought. How bad must have the stuff before and during camp have been that 10 years out of society makes him at peace! How bad were we to actually break him! I looked at the remaining 3 figures, Phoebe, Thalia and Lady Artemis herself. Those 3 would make it, im sure they will.

**Phoebe POV**

Here I am, going into this _stupid weak cowardly boy's_ memories. I hated, it, hated what I had to do. I couldn't wait for this to be over, for us to hunt the boy and drag him back to Olympus and toss him to his stupid dad and be done with it. I couldn't wait!

The first memory hit me, and I saw myself be treated as a hero. Insolent boy, no doubt ill be forced to soak up all the attention and popularity. I was shocked, then, when the boy just avoided the flattery, didn't get big headed and arrogant, but was calm, cool, and... and... kind? Can a ma... boy do that? Be kind?

Then came everyone turning against me, and I felt heartbroken, as if it was my sisters doing that to me. I wanted to break all their heads, but then a horrible thought broke out into my head. _Is this what Thalia felt like when she found out what I did?_

Then came the betrayal of the one who I 'loved'

Wait wait wait. The one I loved betrayed me, so does that mean... that a man was betrayed by a women! Can that happen? A man betrayed by a women! I felt such hate towards them both, but couldn't do anything.

Then the 10 years alone. They really were torture. How could this boy spend 10 years away, alone or with instructors TRAINING and yet still caring about those that he left behind. HOW! This boy is supposed to be like Orion, the one that almost raped me cold heartedly. He is supposed to be like all the other males in the world, pigs. _PIGS! _But this one... he was... different? I was so confused. Was it possible that it was actually I that made the mistake? That I messed things up. No, surely not. Wait until this stupid thing is over, Ill see what happened.

But nothing prepared me for what happened next. For coming out of my hiding, for helping and caring for those demi gods and hunters. Obviously, since this is meant to be uncomfortable, the memories didn't dwell on those moments, but I saw him risk his life time and time again to save innocent demi gods that he has never see before. I saw him help beggars, help people being robbed, put out fires and even save women about to be abused. WHO IS THIS GUY!  
Then it was all shoved in my face. I saw the scene of him visiting home... of his seeing his mother and step father in their... resting state. My world came crashing down around me. I couldn't take that kind of abuse, not to anyone. Memories of my parents came into mind, and I lost control to my emotions. I went on autopilot, destroying EVERYTHING around me. Before I completely lost it, darkness swarmed around me and i realized that I failed.

_Do you realize the depth of your mistake now huntress? Do you realize what you have done? Can you see that you managed to break a man with endurance past your own, and made him think that he lost the last memory of one so close to him, one that he saw dead, his own mother!_

"I didn't know!" I sobbed out, but the voice had left. I felt horrible.

But I also realized that maybe... maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all. My heart was conflicted when the shadows disappeared, when I re - appeared. I saw the hunters all gather in one corner, crying and comforting each other. Immediately, my strong independent hunter side scoffed their actions. We are the hunters! We are not weak, or innocent little girls! But then flashes of what I had seen hit me hard, and I fell on the ground hard, struggling to stop tears coming from my eyes as well. I felt hands on my shoulders, and was carried to where the rest of the hunters were.

I heard someone whisper to me, " To show your tears is not a weakness, child, it is a understanding of what has passed, and your will to improve it. It is the first step to gaining forgiveness. And with those words, it seemed like a barrier was opened and I, Phoebe of the hunt, let out a strangled sob, and felt tears spill from my eyes in the first time in millennia.

**Thalia POV **

I'll admit it, I was nervous. Ol' seaweed brain was a strong one, and for something to break him would be big. Very Very big. And with those thoughts I was in the land of darkness.

The voice, the camp, Oh my Gods it all felt so real! I really felt like the celebrity of the wars, like the leader of the camp. It must have been my daughter of Zeus thing, but I enjoyed the feeling of being practically in charge of so many people. It felt different then being lieutenant of the hunt, there we were a family. Here It's like I'm a class above them all.

I relished the feeling, and when the campers and my friends were being taken away from me I started to get pissed and angry. When the friends started to leave me I felt betrayal, and when I found the 'guy i loved' ( stupid dream) betraying me. Wait. Annabeth betrayed Percy? The camp betrayed Percy? That's why he left. And here I am blaming it all on him, no wonder he looks so hurt, so broken. Everyone he loved left him, and the person he fell into hell for abandoned him, yet still he somehow managed to steel himself. Oh I'm gonna kill that girl!

I have to say that I almost broke then and there. I was not prepared for this, but I steeled myself. If Percy can get through this, then so can I!

I gritted my teeth and pushed on, and then came the running away and the deep pain that Percy experienced from leaving me and Nico behind. Wow, and here I thought that he left without a thought. I knew that next would come the 10 years of training, but I was a tree, I knew that I could take it. However, this was completely different...

Every single day I started fresh, then got more and more tired. Then, the worst would happen. Every day, every god dam day after the intense training I felt Percy worry about those back home. I would have nightmares about my friend and family die, because I wasn't there to protect them. Because I was weak. I would wake up sweating and then send iris messages to check everyone is ok, but wont have the guts to speak to them.

Wait, PERCY SENT IRIS MESSAGES! I was practically in tears, oh how much I had assumed, how much I had blamed him for things that he didn't do! I felt so broken, so conflicted. I finally saw his reasons, his TRUE reasons. And i started to feel betrayed, not by Percy but by the gods themselves. Why did they hide this from me. Why didn't they tell me what happened to him! For all I know, if he wasn't chosen to be guardian of the hunt he would have never been revealed to me!

I almost broke down because of my own sorrow, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I would get through this, i would get through this for Percy, if no one else. I managed to finally last the 10 years and then saw the memories of the Percy that I remembered. The caring side to him as he saved those women, girls and demi gods.

Then came the biggest shock of my life. Then I saw Percy's mother die, and felt it like it was my own. I didn't have to see anyone else though, Sally Jackson was like a mother to me anyways. I felt grief and anger to the scale that I have never done before, and it took all my willpower to hold it together. Then came the meeting, and finally joining the hunt.

I saw every torture, every agonizingly painful moment where he did those chores alone, when he avoided our cold gazes and our hatred. I saw and felt myself getting disgraced, getting tortured physically and mentally and finally lost it. I screamed at the hunters, at the world, Electricity threatened to burst from inside of me, but just before I lost all control the darkness engulfed me.

When I re – appeared I immediately fell on my knees and cried, tears falling from my face like rivers. Hunters tried to approach me and calm me, but I pushed them away with lightning. "No! My brother, after all he had been through, suffered more by your hands. I saw every torture that he endured, almost all of it before crumbling. I crumbled at about 50%, so that means that there was still 50% before the final prank... Gods, how could I let this happen, I'm the lieutenant of the hunt... and I failed to be there for my bother" I all but whispered, looking at my hands in horror.

The Hunters immediately came and engulfed me in a massive group hug, tears spilling from their eyes as they begged forgiveness. My eyes hardened, and I pushed them away once more before saying, "We have all made mistakes. WE will find my brother, and we will bring him back. But before we do, I want some answers..." I said, giving my signature glare towards the still subdued body of Artemis.

**Artemis POV**

Well, here goes nothing. I thought as I descended into the world of darkness. I had several advantages over this, and so was confident that I would make it through. I knew what happened to Percy, I know how he would feel and to top it all off I'm a goddess! This will be a cakewalk.

The memories came, and I saw him at the camp, the celebrity. Well no surprises there. But then I saw how the girls acted towards him, slutty and approaching, and how he didn't even falter in his love. I then saw the people he loved going away from him, and the pain that I now felt was incredible!

I saw every betrayal, even the last one with Annabeth and felt hurt, badly hurt. It was like hunters betraying me over and over and over, and then like... like my lieutenant betraying me. Unthinkable, indescribable.

Then came the 10 years of his worry, of his concern and undying loyalty and worry. I was just shell shocked at how much he cared. At just how much he could care! His return was spectacular. I saw him doing everything that I believed in without any prompting, just out of the good of his heart. I felt something stir inside of me that I have pushed away, but this time it was stronger than ever.

I then saw his mother's bodies like how he saw them, and lets just say that me, a goddess of the hunt who has seen so many tortures and abuses almost broke then and there. I held myself together, and then went through the hunt. I saw all of his boredom, his longing for a friend, of some company. To finally come out of a exile only to be put into almost another one? Unthinkable. All the pranks, getting steadily worse, taking their toll. Exhausting him physically and mentally.

When I felt at my all time lowest was when the master plan was initiated. I saw Percy come back to yet another misunderstanding on other's part, resulting in another betrayal for him. I saw what he felt when the little girls shied away from him, how he felt broken when he saw the book. I saw he flickered through it quickly, and saw how he avoided staring, how he wasn't a paedophile.

Then the case missing, and I was almost over the edge with the amount of worry and anger that exploded inside of me. But there was more! More god dam traps! Then the slingshot and flying in the air, and landing in the wrong place. But I felt connected to this place. I then saw what he saw, and felt anger like I have never felt before. They accused ME of killing her, ME! The one who almost DIED saving her!

After EVERYTHING that I have done! I saw how Percy was feeling sadness, not anger, and how this reminded him of every death that he thought he had caused, but before I could register what was happening I was lost to the rage that I felt, and let it consume me. I was about to break free and release godly energy before darkness overcame me. I fought and struggled but couldn't resist.

_"__So, Artemis, even you couldn't make it all the way through of his pains. Even you were not strong enough to truly experience how HE felt when HE broke. Just know this, Artemis. All that stuff at the end? His torture, the tomb where YOU broke, the finall prank? It happened under YOUR watch. It happened because YOU couldn't keep YOUR hunters in check. I hope you don't find him, you deserve what you have coming."_

With that the darkness cleared into the light. Collapsing, I saw the whole hunt gathered in a corner, crying, giving each other comfort. So, none of us made it huh? Well, after seeing what I just saw, I cant say that I'm too surprised.

I felt a responsibility to Percy. A responsibility to find him, to bring him back and to apologise. To beg forgiveness that I knew I didn't deserve. I also wanted to hold him by the ear and slap him for being such a idiot to think that Zoe and all those other people died because of him...

I was being hugged by the hunt when A very angry Thalia stepped towards me and said, "_Milady... _I WANT ANSWERS!"

**Percy POV ( Present time, Yes we are back! That took a while, those who requested this I hope you are all satisfied!)**

My mind blanked out with all that information. With all those thoughts of the hunters, of their feelings of wronging me, of hurting me. The grief and regret flowing of them was so unbelievable that it hurt. I couldn't believe that Thalia and Artemis believed themselves responsible, but was quite embarrassed that Thalia, the hunters and Artemis got such a insight of my life. It really was embarrassing, and I couldn't help but blush.

I know now that the hunters understand what I went through, but cant believe that not even Artemis managed to get through it without breaking. I wasn't _that _strong! But what filled me up was the sorrow that they must have felt when they couldn't find me. I knew that whatever they felt for me then would be long gone, and replaced with hatred for me for now being found.

Suddenly I was pulled into a warm hug, and I smiled and melted into it, the hug from my aunty and patron, Hestia. She pulled away and I smiled weakly at the 3 goddesses, the thoughts of the hunt still in my head.

"Well Percy, you have seen what the hunters have seen, felt what they have felt. Do you want them to be disabled? So suffer?" Asked Athena. Before she could even finish I blurted out "NO!" then slapped my hand over my mouth. Hera and Athena laughed whereas Hestia smiled. Said goddess walked over to me and put a arm on my shoulder. The other 2 promptly left in a blinding light, however, Hestia payed them no attention.

"Now you have seen what they felt Percy, you have seen their feelings and what they hold inn their hearts. I leave it to you to make your decision." She got up, and was about to pull away but I grabbed her hand.

"You want me to forgive, don't you?" I asked her. A small smile played across her face and she said, "The darkness of the past cannot be quenched by darkness of present, nor can it be forgotten least it destroys you. Only light can quench darkness, and once the source has been destroyed, that's when you can move past yourself."

I sat their processing her words and then came to a conclusion. Thank Athena for her blessing, i thought bitterly as I came to my conclusion. "Yo, your not just talking about the hunters, are you?" I asked nervously. Hestia smiled at me, a warming motherly smile and said, "Let it never be said that you arn't intelligent, Percy. You are quite right, I don't just mean the hunters. I am talking about the campers of Camp Half Blood. The ones that have been immortalised and still reside there."

I backed up in shock of hearing my thoughts confirmed, and of unquenchable anger. "You. Want. Me. To. Forgive. Them!" I said through quenched teeth, barely holding my anger in check. "After everything that they have done to me, you epect me to put it behind me and move on?!"

Hestia just looked at me sadly and said "So much anger, yes Percy, thats exactly what I expect you to do. You are already planning on forgiving the hunters, why not the campers!"Before I could protest about forgiving the hunters she put up her hand and said, " Do you hate the hunt?"

"No."

"Do you want the hunt to be disabled?"

"No."

"Will you stand by and not do anything while the hunters are broken, oath or no oath?"

I hesitated before a strange glint lit up my eyes. "No!"

I rose up, noticing the look of pride that Hestia gave me and she said, "Go, do what you have to do my champion. I just ask you to think of what we talked about." I nodded my head and summoned my assassins cloak. I've got some hunters to save.

* * *

**A/N thats it! Chapter 15 is done! I can barely believe how fast this story is progressing, and I have all of your fantastic reviews and your support to thank for it! This chapter is specially to those who wanted to see when the hunters broke, but I think that it is quite a good way to get the hunters to understand Percy, and Vice Versa.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, I felt that it was quite deep aha! **

**Now, the major thing I want you guys to tell me in your reviews is this: Should Percy reveal his identity to the campers OR should he save the hunters in secret and then share his identity to them alone? Baasically speaking, do you guys wanna see Percy forgive the campers yet, or not? **

**Ok thats it from me now, remember guys, 20 reviews and I post again! Thanks and cya at chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16: Gathering from the ruins

(Guys dont panic the story is just below these names )

The Names of the Hunters of Artemis

Hunters Percy saved

Ella - Athena

Chloe – Apollo

Lila – Demeter

Melisa – Hecate

Zambi – Morpheus

Katrina +Rose, twin daughters of Apollo

Older Hunters.

Phoebe – ares

Arella – Hermes

Het – Hecate

Atlanta - Apollo

Pelli – Apollo

Stayn – Demeter

Carol – clear blooded mortal

Hellan – Demeter

Petis – Aphrodite

Stayn - Apollo

Sophie - Aphrodite

Elizabeth - Iris

Karen - Apollo

Debby – Hephaestus

**So I wake up the next day after posting the last chapter and see 67 mails full of follows, favourites and reviews and fall out of my seat in shock. Seriously, thats the biggest response I've ever had, and thats for a chapter where I was trying something new. **

**That really means a lot, telling me that you guys will stick by this story and give your opinions on new themes of writing that i'm trying to include in the story.**

**Now, should Percy be revealed or not? I originally thought when sending out the question that you all will say 'yes' but it seems you all really hate the campers huh? Majority was for Percy to keep his identity secret, and the best reason I got for this was by author 'ExcessiveDonkey' who says that 'since there is already so much going on in the story, what with the hunters already guilty adding the campers to that will just make it congested' which sounds good enough to me. So Percy will not be showing himself, hmm how will he get to the hunters then...? **

**Now I've blabbed on way more than what I usually do se time for me to shut up and start writing the next chapter! **

**Chapter 16 – Gathering from the ruins**

**Percy POV **

My assasins cloak billowed against the wind as I gazed over my old home, Camp Half Blood. So many memories were here, both good and bad, but what they did to me at the end came up, and I felt a strong hatred stirring in me. I quickly pushed it down, but remembered Hestia's words to me. This hatred would have to be dealt with sooner or later. But right now that wasn't my mission.

I came here without telling my plan to anyone. The majority of the Olympians still believe me missing and the opinion of Olympus has shifted against the hunters, especially since Lady Artemis is absent. My first priority was to go in, get the hunters and get out. Once they are with me I could then move to find Artemis, and talk to the rest of the Olympian council to let me restore the hunters.

I lept down silently, keeping to the shadows. I wanted to keep to the shadows and get the hunters out by stealth, but something told me that it wasn't going to work. I have always trusted my instincts, so I decided to do the same once again...

**Ares POV **

I was watching young Percy through the trees, mildly surprised that he did not recognize my signature. Before he could jump in and begin his dramatic rescue mission, I stepped in front of him. Before I could even blink I had a sword pointing to my throat, and I gulped, slowly raising my hands.

I saw Percy's eyes widen in shock as he lowered his sword, and bowed to me. HE BOWED TO ME! I looked at him in shock and he spoke simply, "Lord Ares. I have seen what you did for me with the Olympic council, thank you for clearing my name." A huge grin spread across my face as I pulled him up to his feet.

"Perseus, I came here for a different reason. I know what you think about me, about what all the gods think about me, but once it wasn't so. I remember the times of old, where I had my own cult who showered me with titals and respect. I remember jumping in to help fight for my children, to take revenge from bastards who raped them. But that was a long long time ago.

Do you have any clue what it is like to just be respected with 1 half of your children, and hated by the other. Only as Mars do I find respect. But you have shown me some as I am now, and so I am going to do something that I have never done before.

I, Lord Ares, God of war will share a title of mine with you. From now on may the World know you as:

Perseus Jackson Obrimus

Son Of Poseidon and adopted son of Athena

Bane of the Minator

Killer of Kronos

Destroyer of Gaia

Champion of Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Apollo, and Aphrodite

And the Guardian of the Hunt"

he stared at me, shocked. "Who the Hades calls me that!" He shouted, and I smirked. Then he got a confused expression and said " Percy Jackson Obrimus?" I laughed and said, "Yes, Perseus, thats your title. It is the one you share with me, and it means the strong one or the mighty one. Your name means the destroyer, and now you have the title to go with it."

His eyes were wide open with shock as he bowed to me again, and I laughed, waving him off. "Go, save the hunters. But be warned, Poseidon has been keeping a eye on them to make sure that none of them try to recreate the hunters. Since you haven't informed the Olympic council there might be warriors after you..."

He sighed and his shoulders shrugged. I felt like I had to do... something!? I sighed and said, "Perse... percy" His eyes widened and I groaned. From 'punk' to 'Perseus' to 'Percy'! Soldiering on, I said," I would, if you are willing, like to remove the curse that I put on you all that time ago and in its place bless you to be my champion.

His eyes were wide, disbelief written clearly across his face. "I you champion whaaa?" I laughed heartidly before wiping the curse from him and blessing him with my power.

**Percy POV**

Sufficient to say that this was the weirdest encounter ever. Ares helped me, and now gave me his blessing! Riptide felt lighter in my pocket as well, and I felt stronger. Much stronger. I could feel the connection that I have built with my weapons increase, and now my aura of power was stronger than any major god. But what do you expect? Blessed by 8 Olympic gods, son of Poseidon and adopted son of Athena? Thats s hell of a lot of power. I swear I have too much of that in the first place...

My thoughts then went back to the job at hand. Giving a deep bow I gave Ares the respect he deserves and thanked him for my gift, before deciding to give the campers one hell of a show. Leaping from the trees I started thundering my way to the camp. I jumped high, higher and higher still, before falling to the ground. I tucked into a tight roll in midair and then landed squarely on my feet, creating a massive crater where i stood, smoke blowing outwards, far more then there should of been courtesy of my powers of Hestia.

I then slowly made my way out of the massive crater, and looked around the camp, the memories overwhelming me. I was glad for my cloak, it covered my appearance and my eyes that were threatening to tear up. Slowly, the campers began to approach the crater, and I stood to my full height, waves of power rolling of me. The campers kneeled, thinking that I was some sort of God. "Stand UP!" I bellowed, and they immediately straitened.

I saw Chiron gallop out, and stop dead when he saw me. Approaching slowly, he bowed and said, "What can we do for you, lord?" I couldn't help but smile at my old mentor and wanted nothing more than to hug him, but I resisted. I would not show myself. Not right now.

I spread my wings out, earning gasps from the campers and shouted: " I am the guardian of the hunt, Titled Obrimus by the God of war, and I come for those that I protect." There were several gasps at this, and then some demi gods appeared nervous and seemed to be trying to get away. I pounced immediately, pulling out Dragonforce and my spear, pointing them at the 3. "What. Do. You. Know!" I thundered, and the 3 visibly flinched. I noticed a liquid coming out of one of them, the coward wet his pants!

" lord. We didn't know the hunters had a guardian. The, there has been a prn, prank organized for the hunters, some of the Ares, Aphrodite and Athena campers are planning to um 'sik em' My eyes widened and I shot into the air, scanning the campsite. There I saw something that chilled me to the bone. The hunters were cornered off near the archer range, with a large group of campers approaching menacingly towards them. The hunters were clearly nervous, and backing up slowly, only to be cut off by another group of campers from behind them. The biggest problem were that there were lots of old campers there too, clearly wanting revenge from the capture the flag games...

I smashed down, but this time I wasn't holding back. Huge amounts of flames, water, light, darkness and lightning smashed around, bringing each and every camper to their knees. I smashed down next to the hunters and then screamed, "IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE DAWN OF THE NEW DAY THEN STAND DOWN!" The campers immediately layed down their weapons, but the hunters were still suspicious. There was nothing that I could do in the open, and they clearly didn't recognise me in my latest cloak that hid my body and face.

"The previous hunters and I am going to walk out of here. If ANY of you try to stop us you shall taste my blade." I hissed out menacingly. Then came some faces that I never thought that i would see again. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and... and... and Annabeth came out of the crowd, carrying weapons.

"Who do you think you are, to come in here and to take out our new campers without authority of permission? Show yourself!" my eyes narrowed behind my hood. I may have realized that what happened wasn't their fault, but that is DEFFINTLY not the way to make me want to open up." I sighed lazily, and pulled out Dragonforce. "Why don't you come and make me, son of Zeus and his sidekicks."

The immortal campers snarled and charged at me, and I smirked. They still carried the same weapons, Jason with his Gladius, piper with her knife, Leo with his hammers, Frank with his bow, Hazel with her Gladius and Annabeth with 2 daggers. I snarled and went all out. Before Jason could move I smacked his Gladius twice, making it clatter against the floor and spun around, keeping my leg straight and hit him across the head, knocking him out.

I held that position for a second before lowering my foot and jumping up, avoiding Frank's arrows. Pulling out 2 Hunting knives, I threw one at the last arrow coming towards me, and the other slicing his bow string. At the second he looked at the bow string another knife smashed his head, hitting him hilt first.

Leo and Piper attacked from both sides, Leo with his flaming hammers. I was getting bored of this, so I zapped Piper with critical level lightning, just stopping it being enough to hurt her permanently. I waved my hand and a legion of undead warriors charged at Annabeth and a shocked Hazel, who couldn't control them and then I summoned a huge wave to quench Leo's fire, before setting my sword alight with greek fire and attacking.

Leo let out a yelp as the sword swiped across his stomach, fire for the first time ever having a effect against him. Deciding to make it quick, I spun my sword left, disarming his right hammer, then swung it right, disarming his left hammer before scissors kicking him hard enough to send him barraging into the stable's and staying there.

Hazel and Annabeth had defeated the warriors, but Hazel was facing the wrong way. I was about to throw a throwing knife when I felt my weapons trying to leave me. Hazel was using her powers over metals! I growled and strengthened my connection with my weapons, built with years upon years of training and meditating. I drew my wooden bow, and pulled back a arrow with a boxing glove at it, and hit Hazel straight in the face, causing her concentration to break.

I ran up and swiped her legs from under her, making her crash on her back with her head swimming before facing Annabeth, who was still up with both her daggers. I raised a eyebrow even though she couldn't see it and flicked my wrist, causing her daggers to fly out of her hands before assaulting her mind mentally, with my powers of Hera. Her screams were penetrating, and I stopped quickly before I lost control of myself and caused her permanent damage.

Pointing to a Apollo camper I snarled, "Get them healed and then get out of my sight!" Ther campers broke out of their shock and created a path for me and the hunters, who followed me out abide hesitating first. We strode right out of the camp without me saying a word, but as soon as we were out of eyesight the hunters turned their bows at me and said "Who are you! Why did you take us out of the camp!"

I was about to answer when there was a massive crash in front of me and then out of the smoke came a tall and lean figure, towering 10 feet high and rippling with muscles. Next to him stood a muscular man with a lion coat over him. Hercules... The 10 foot tall metal monster from heaven creaked out, "I am Portitus, The watcher of the disbanded hunt. I have been created in the forges of Hephaestus himself, and given power by my lord Poseidon to stop anyone from taking the once were hunters, and to stop them from escaping!"

Then Hercules spoke, "And I am, as you must know, HERCLUES, GOD of STRENGTH, and the strongest man alive!" He bellowed with a scream. I saw the older hunters glare at Hercules with anger, clearly wanting revenge with what happened with Zoë. I felt the exact same way.

They both pointed their weapons at me and said, "And now we kill"

I laughed and said, "Well, we meet at last Hercules. You, know, I have always wanted to meet you, but not because of what you think. No, I wanted to meet you to gain revenge for a friend. You might remember her... Does the name ZOË NIGHTSHADE ring a bell?!" I bellowed. The hunters gasped, and realization dawned on some of them

"You have announced yourselves, now know who you are dealing with:

I am PERSEUS JACKSON OBRIMUS

Son Of Poseidon and adopted son of Athena

Bane of the Minator

Killer of Kronos

Destroyer of Gaia

Champion of Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Apollo, Ares and Aphrodite

And the Guardian of the Hunt"

I yelled before showing of my hood, and causing gasps through the hunt, but right now all I felt was anger. Pure and unquenchable. I mearly pointed at Portitus and snapped my fingers, causing his water essence to be engulfed with fire. "You are not worth my time, but I know a certain group of girls who would want to get some time with you for what you did to their past lieutenant." I ran faster than Hercules could follow, kicked him in the groin, punched his club so hard that it broke and then threw him to the hunters, who were currently looking at me in pure shock.

They didn't even bait a eye at Hercules though, they were all looking at me, with sorrow in their eyes. Ella was walking towards me slowly. The hunters all gazed at her, and Thalia was already standing still, looking at me with tears in her eyes. Ella halted a little way in front of me before she ran towards me, and I held my arms open.

She crashed into me, and I hugged her tight, tears threatening to spill as she hugged me, tears spilling from her eyes. Slowly, the rest of the hunt gathered around us before Atlanta hesitantly stepped forward and hugged me, saying "I'm so so sorry..." I just stood there, rooted to the spot. The person that I should be saying sorry to, is saying sorry to me!?

It was like a dam broke then. All the hunters rushed forward and joined in the huge group hug, yelling out sorry's and begging for my forgivness. When they finally came apart I had tears running down my face, and Ella, who was sitting on my shoulders whipped them away before putting her finger into her mouth and giggling, saying, "salty!"

We all started laughing, first softly, but then the laughter got louder and louder until we were all laughing hysterically. I guess we were all relieved that the silence was broken. I wiped a lone tear out of my eye before saying, "You arn't mad at me? I got your hunt disbanded and yet you are still apologising?"

They looked at me in shock and then I was slapped by a angry Ella. "You really think that bad of us? After everything we did to you, you think that we will be mad!?" I looked at her in shock, holding my cheek where she slapped me before pulling her in a hug and saying "Its ok, I'm sorry. It's ok, I'm sorry" Over and over.

Finally I stood, and saw the hunters looking at me with new faith in their eyes. "Alright ladies, we have a hunt to restore" I shouted, and they all cheered.

"What's the plan?" Asked Het, and I smiled, saying, "Well the Olympians don't have a clue that I'm back, they will be looking for blood after i destroyed their champions, speaking of which, I think that we have left a certain son of Zeus go unpunished so far" I said, raising a eyebrow over to Hercules, who was currently being held in place by my water bonds.

"Ok, here it is. You hunters are going to go find a new campsite where you can avoid attention for a day or so. Take Hercules, do whatever you want short of killing him." I said, much to their delight. "And what about you?" Asked Carol. "I gave them my trademark lopsided smirk, saying "I have a certain hunter to free..."

The hunters around me gasped, looking at me in shock. "Yo. You mean Phoebe don. Don't you?" She asked hesitantly. "Of course! No other hunter has been captured have they?!" They laughed and then one of them asked the question that I had been dreading.

"But why? After all that she has done for you, how can you forgive her? How can anyone forgive her for what she did to you after what you had been through. That sort of mistake..." I cut her off.

"What mistake? The mistake of treating men like pigs like she has been taught for millennia. The mistake off, granted mistakenly, but trying to protect her sisters and lieutenant from the evils of men? Like we have been taught for millennia? How was she supposed to know he's different?" said another. This erupted into a full scale argument and I knew that I had to stop it.

"ENOUGH!" There was immediate silence. "I am a long way of forgiving her, she cost me the last link that I have to my mother, but no one deserves to rot in the underworld, being personally tortured by Hades for such a mistake. I will bring her out, and we will see what happens from there. Until then, I don't want this topic to be raised again." I said, firmly, and was amazed to see that the hunters were silenced and were listening to me. I didn't expect them to actually obey my orders!

At the end only Thalia was left. She came towards me, tears brimming and hugged me tight. "Im so sorry seaweed brain, this is all my fault. All my fault" She said, over and over and over. I held her at arms length and shook her. "Thalia! Whats gotten into you? This is not you fault, not your fault at all!"

She looked at me, miserable. "I failed you, Percy. You saved me, protected me and cared for me. The one time that I could have helped you, taken care of YOU in YOUR weakened form, I turned a blind eye, and thus the hunters broke you. I'm a terrible sister. I didn't even know what happened at camp and why you left 10 years ago."

I ignored everything and hugged Thalia, bringing her into my chest. She struggled furiously, trying her level best to get out of it but I didn't let her move. She shocked me with her strongest lightning but I didn't even flinch, just kept her there.

Eventually she melted into the embrace, and sobbed into my chest. I made smoothening swirls on her back and tried to comfort her. "None of this was your fault, Thals. I should have spoken to you, not shut myself off. I didn't tell you or anyone what happened at camp, about the betrayals, about ANYTHING! You are the best sis." Thalia broke into a smile and I decided to lighten the mood.

"Awww my lil sis is adorable when she smiles!" Thalia immediately frowned and I cooed. "Is lil sis angry? Come to big brotha!" I said. Thalia's eyes widened in shock before she blasted me light lightning. "Now now lil sis, you know that blasting your big brother with lighting is never a good idea!" She had a confused expression before she noticed that Ice was growing across her face. She looked at me in shock, and just managed to shout out, "WHAT THE HADE..." Before the ice covered her whole mouth and she wasn't able to speak.

I rolled over laughing and then gave a yelp as Thalia almost kicked me where the sun doesn't shine. Then I started running around hunters with a angry Thalia chasing me, and when I got to Petis I grabbed her and hid behind her, before making Thalia run around her. Whenever Thalia tried to move forward, I put Petis in front of her, laughing at Thalia's furious expression and Petis's hysterical one.

Finally I removed the ice from Thalia's mouth and shadow travelled away, the last thing I heard was Thalia screaming, "Im gonna skewer you KELP HEAD!"

I laughed and Watched the hunters start to go into the woods, before I prepared to make my way into the underworld, and free Phoebe, and bring back the hunters Once and for all. Then I could turn my focus to Artemis, with the might of the Hunt backing me up.

There was a smile on my face as I dissolved into the shadows, going to the Underworld.

**Poseidon POV **

I flashed into the Olympic throne room, furious. Raising my Trident, I shot a powerful bolt of sea green power into the sky, and waited for the Olympians to flash in. All did, of course, except Artemis. Everyone was worried, and even though Apollo tried to hide it after he gave his sister a good telling off for her actions, everyone could see he wanted nothing more than to scrounge and find his 'lil sis'

"Brother, why have you called this meeting?" Asked Zeus from his throne. "Have you any news of Percy or Artemis?" He asked, before he could stop himself. I shook my head and said, "No, have called this meeting because the demi gods that were once the hunters of Artemis have been broken out of the demigod camp that they were placed in. A single warrior defeated all the heroes of the prophecy of 7 minus... Percy." I faltered when I said his name, "and after that the demigods let them through. The overseers what we assigned must have been defeated. Mine and Hephaestus's water creation returned to the ocean, his very water essence removed, and Hercules hasn't been seen since..."

Just when I finished there was a huge flash before the body of Hercules appeared in the middle of the throne room. His body was in tears, sliced all over the place. His head was limply resting on his body. "Apollo! Heal him!" shouted Zeus, and Apollo rushed over and began to do just that. "After a nervous second Apollo said, "He'll live. Give him a few days. Unfortunately, there wont be any mini Hercules's running around" He said, and all the male gods cringed.

"Hunters" hissed Zeus.

"Indeed, but who can blame them, after what he did to their previous lieutenant. We have all been told how he hogged the glory and left her to suffer, it was a foolhardly move to leave him to oversee my sisters hunters. We should let him recover, and then he can tell us who removed the hunters from the camp." Said Apollo. The council looked at him in shock. He was so mature, so down to earth now!

"Yes... well, if that is all, the council dismissed!"Said Zeus, before flashing out. The others followed his example. I could see Apollo staring mournfully at his sisters throne, before he flashed out too.

**Thalia POV**

I growled at the thought of that stupid Kelp Head freezing my mouth. Ohhh im so gonna get him back hard! I mentally went through all the ways I could get him back, completely forgetting the fact that I was crying a few minutes ago because everything had gone downhill. The previous hunters carried Hercules, or more like dragged him with his head on the ground and holding his feet.

They might have accepted Percy, but Hercules? A big no no. We then arrived at a waterfall, and one of the hunters gasped. Zambi. "I, I know this place! This is where Percy saved my life from the monsters and and my stepparents that were chasing me!"

The hunters looked at Zambi shocked, but she was just looking at the waterfall. "I remember... They had all gathered around me... my extended family, when suddenly a black arrow pierced one of their heads. A cloaked figure jumped down next to me, throwing everyone back with his power. He then waved at the waterfall, and the water suddenly slammed backwards against the cliff.

He then created a ring of fire around us, and then when the water thing was done he... he halted the waterfall, and made a bridge of ice going behind it! He told me to go there, and I accepted without question. As soon as I went there, I saw that it was a huge cave that was just... made!

As soon as i stepped in the waterfall started again and the ice bridge fell. After what seemed like forever he came through, telling me that it's safe. I have always been scared of people, but he took my fears in his hands and destroyed them. When he heard about what happened he took me to the hunters, my first actual family."

All the hunters smiled at that, but Im sure they were in awe. To stop a waterfall and control it! Then Chloe realized something. Being the daughter of Athena, she was pretty darn bright. "Hey, If Percy created that cave, then it would be like a natural cave. It must still be there now. Wouldn't that be the perfect hiding place until he comes back?"

The hunters all looked stumped that they hadn't thought of this, so I decided to take charge. "That's a great idea, Chloe! But before we try going through a waterfall, I think there is a certain piece of trash that we need to get uuh, rid off?" the hunters all grinned evilly and took out their knives, and started hacking away.

Het then took a bow out and shot him so that his hand was attacked to the tree. The same quickly happened for his other hand and his legs. Arella then took her knife right next to his manhood and said, "Anything short of killing him, right? Well, what about killing his pride? She grinned evilly. Everyone smirked, and without pause she cut of his dong and it slid right down his leg. Golden Ichor spilled down his leg as the hunters made faces and then start lashing onto him again. When he was just a hairs breath away from dying I commanded the hunters to stop.

Then I proceeded to using some water to create a rainbow and tossed in a drachma, said, "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me Percy Jackson, most likely near the entrance to the underworld.

Percy shimmered into existence, looking to be hiding. "Percy!" I whispered urgently. He whipped his head around and had a sword pointing to where my throat would have been had I been there. He realized that it was me and capped his sword, saying, "Thals, this is really not a good time, what do you need?"

"Well, umm, we might have gone a bit overboard with Hercules and now kinda need to get rid of him..." He barely even reacted, only clicked his fingers and there were yelps from the hunters, when Hercules disappeared.

"Ok done, he is in the Olympic council now. Hehe, hope that didn't cause a disturbance!" He said, grinning.

"Umm, how did you do that?" I asked

"oh, I water teleported him. Quite easy."

"Wait, you can control your water powers from so far away?"

"Umm, yeah"

A idea dawned in my head. "Listen, we are at the place where you saved Zambi's life. We are going to hide behind the waterfall where you made that cave, can you help?"

He frowned, "Lemme see. That cave wont fit all f you but..." He paused and there were several gasps from the hunters. I turned to see the waterfall halted in midair, and we could see the cave from behind it. The water suddenly became 10 times in volume, and crashed against the cave, eroding the rocks way faster then nature, expanding the cave to fir us all. Then out of the blue a wave of fire swept through the cave, drying it. A campfire appeared in the middle. All around it were several plates of food and snacks, enough to feed a army! Then a ice bridge formed, leading from me right to the cave!

"All of you sit on the bridge! Now! This is really draining! We all complied, not seeing how this will help at all. Suddenly the bridge went on a slope, and we all slided really fast towards the entrance to the cave... and the very solid cave walls...

I screamed as loud as I could, but before we all crashed and died soft heather appeared on the walls, making it a comfy stop. As soon as the last one made it through, the waterfall continued... and the ice disappeared.

It was Pelli that said what we were all thinking... "Bloody hell, how powerful is he!"

**Percy POV **

When Thalia called me, I was hiding from a squad of security ghouls that Hades kept around his domain. As soon as I shadow travelled in here I had to be careful, considering I wanted to get in, Get Phoebe and then get out... without being noticed...

I looked over the boulder and saw that the ghouls were literally right next to me, and then a devious idea began to sprout in my mind. I called my assassins cloak, and stood out of the boulder proud and still. The Ghouls approached me cautiously, so I bellowed, "Is that how you greet the torturer of the Underworld! Do you _want_ to spend the next 100 years experiencing your worst nightmares by my hand!"

The Ghouls instantly bowed, and I smirked under my hood. I was throwing my aura around, mainly the blessing of Hades, but all my other aura's made me seem very powerful, a good thing in this instance.

"Right! Take me to the demigod Phoebe. I am to make her feel pain..." I hissed out, and the lead Ghoul gulped and approached me, saying," Milord, we are restricted from going there by Lord Hades himself" It said, its voice dull and empty. I didn't even spare it a glance. Faster then it could see, I took out a Stygian Iron throwing knife and threw it, embedding it right between the Ghouls eyes.

Calmly, I yanked the knife out and cleaned it before putting it in my cloak. "Now... where were we?" I said, my voice low and powerful, and the Ghouls stiffened before leading me in a random direction.

After about 20 minutes of travelling they left me in some secret area of the Underworld. There, I saw Phoebe, hanging by her fingernails from the ominous walls. The very place screamed out "DOOM!" and made me want to run and hide and never come out. I soldered through, and saw that Phoebe was in deep pain.

Frowning, I put my hand on her head and used the powers of Hera to see into her head. There, I saw her memories. I saw what happened to Phoebe, and what I saw made me forget everything that she did. In that instant I forgave her, because what she was going through? That really tops of bad, it actually tops insane. What I saw at that moment chilled me to the very bone, and it really scared me.

**A/N there you have it. Chapter 16 is DONE! A mini cliff hanger to leave you with, what exactly did Percy see? I was going to write all the way until Percy comes out of the underworld, But I try to keep all my chapters around 5k words and this one is almost at 6k, so I was waiting for a suitable place to stop. **

**Thank you all for all the reviews, favourites and followers. The next chapter will be Percy finally finding Artemis, and since the hunters have accepted him, I think that It's time to start the fluff! So lets get those 20 reviews in real quick! **

**I have been posting almost every other day, spinning out 5k chapters in 2 days for you awesome guys. That will stop now. School is starting, and so my time will significantly decrease. I will still write this story, but now I think the posts will be weekly. I wont set a day or anything to post, Ill just post as soon as I can! **

**Thanks for the support, and cya at chapter 17! **


	17. Chapter 17: Detecting moon and hunt

**Thanks for the response guys, fast as usual! **

**Alright, I got explaining to do about the 2 chapters, as some of you have noticed I got some of the hunters names mixed up, so I had to edit that and post up the chapters again. Thanks to you guys's smart eyes (JustLucky05 & Ted) so thanks you two! **

**Also, some of you seem upset that Percy forgives Phoebe, but 1) thats just his nature I'm afraid, 2) He saw some pretty bad stuff... 3) Percy forgives her... that doesn't mean everyone forgives her... On with the story! **

**Chapter 17 – detecting moon and hunt**

**Percy POV**

Intense, searing pain was all that was in Phoebe's mind. As I looked at what happened to her, I fell to my knees, her despair passing into me. She had been tortured Physically, and then mentally, so hard that she went over the edge, she too had lost control of her body just as I had done.

The shackles on her hands and feet were dripping in blood, and the skin was raw and ripped at her vicious attempts to free herself. The memory was still in my head...

**FLASHBACK: Phoebe POV**

_The cavern that I was held in was dark black. I felt my hands and feet being bound by some type of metal shackles, obviously to prevent me from getting out. Where was I to go anyway? The hunt were disbanded, my reason for life was over, because of MY mistake. How was I too know that the boy was different and thought so high of in the Olympic council. _

_Then came the voice. "So, the girl is ready hmm?" _

_"__Get on with it, Hades!" I shouted. There was a laugh that made the whole cavern darker... colder. _

_"__I am not Hades, girl! I am the one forgotten by most, but I help my father with his... finer people. The field of Punishment? I am its maker and master. I oversee the torture of this land? You don't know of me? I am MESPERYIAN, goddess of Torture! (_**Look it up, she was actually the goddess, I'm not just making up gods here!) **_You must have done something very very special for you to be subjected to Lord Hades's personal torture, even if it was just to be for a day... But I have something else in mind. I hope you will enjoy feeling pain from the original Torturer! _

_"__You see, when i lost the opportunity to torture that theif that stole the weapons of the 'big three' I was annoyed. After that so many worthy torturers have slipped through my fingers, I was starting to get quite bored! But now, now I have you, and we are going to have some fun together!"_

_By now I was shaking in fear, looking at this women in front of me. Her head was completely shaven, and she had long scratches going down her face. Instead of eyes she had two spinning circles that kinda sucked you in them, and 2 large bat like wings were spawned on her back. All in all, she gave a kind of demonic appearance, one that would chill anyone to the bone. _

_Then started the tortures. Slowly, delicately cutting me open using the bluntest of knives, and my yelling and tears of pain only seemed to make her more bloodthirsty. Then she pored oil all over me, and when it entered my wounds I screamed out in complete agony, and every fiber of my being was feeling extreme pain. I arched my back and let off a soundless scream, and thats __**before**__ the real deal started. A sound so terrible that the pain was blocked for a second was audible. _

_I looked up and my fears were confirmed. A match, with a small flickering flame dancing on the edge of it. "Please" I croaked. The word barely escaped my mouth when Mesperyian's gaze flickered to me, and she dropped the match. I cant describe the agony that I felt at that moment, as the flames consumed me. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils, but the pain was so intense that I had barely a second to register it, before my senses were overwhelmed again. I was falling into the realm of darkness, and I would have accepted it with open arms. Anything, to stop the pain, but just before I was about to fall unconscious, Mesperyian snapped her fingers, and I didn't fall unconscious_

_"__Uh uh uh, none of that! Cant have you getting freedom for your pain now, can we?" She said, a evil smirk on her face. "I will leave you with this, but I'll be back. Oh yes..." _

**Percy POV******

With a gasp I pulled back into my own memories before I became too attached with her head to leave. I looked at Phoebe's body in shock, none of those wounds seemed to be on her. Then I realized why. That bitch clearly didn't want Hades to know about this, so she decided to torture her in her own mind, so that she can bend the rules. No wonder she stopped Phoebe from passing out, its all in her head!

I pulled out Dragonforce, and it's presence seemed to attract the shadows, as if the darkness remembers Kronos's scythe, but the sword gave a burst of pure light, pushing the shadows back into their place, showing them its alliance. I slashed at the chains binding Phoebe, and caught her before she hit the floor. Her skin was feverously hot, and I didn't know if she was going to make it or not.

I swung her limp body over my shoulders and ran for the exit, but a powerful presence stepped in my way. I faced it and immediately recognized the face of Mesperyian. I growled and placed Phoebe down before turning to face her. She had a wild look in her eyes, and was looking at Phoebe almost... hungrily. "Son of Poseidon. Why do you protect this one, even after all she has done to you?"

I growled at her and spoke through clenched teeth. "She did what she did in arrogance, and without knowing. The whole fault wasn't her fault. I didn't forgive her, and almost didn't come down here, but I am the guardian of the hunt, swore to protect them by Chaos herself! The decisions of the Olympians don't change that. I WILL save her! Now get out of my way!" I shouted, and pulled out riptide as well, duel wielding like I have done so many times in the past.

She glared daggers at me, before pulling out her own weapons. A long, flexible whip that looked like it was made out of a mixture or leather and Olympic steel, and a long sword in her other hand. I have never gone against whips before, so I knew that I needed to get that out the way.

Dancing forward, I Whirled my sword in my hands before I slashed at the leather, hoping that Dragonforce would cut through the whip. I was amazed when she mearly flicked her wrist and the whip coiled around my arm. Yanking me forward, she freed the whip and brought it down with a audible 'SNAP!' as it exploded against my back. Searing pain shot through my body, and she stood in front of me, sword raised high, a triumphant expression on her face.

I chuckled in disbelief. She really thought that that is all it would take to kill me? I growled, spiralled and lobbed her head off in one fluent movement, catching her completely of guard as she exploded and her essence withdrew.

"Good riddance" I muttered, before grabbing hold of Phoebe and flashing out, and reappearing in the midst of the hunters, causing them to yelp and draw their weapons, but stopped when they spotted me. I didn't even grin at them. "Karen, Stayn, Chloe, Katrina,Atlanta, Rose, Pelli, Come here NOW! It's phoebe, she was tortured by the very goddess of torture herself. She needs immediate attention." The response was immediate. Hunters rapidly surrounded her and tried to heal her, and I knew that there was only one thing to do.

"Girls, we need immortal help. Get ready, we go to Olympus now."

I announced, and immediately there were loud growns and shouts of protest. "No! We have to go!" I said. Then the hunters did something that they would never dream of doing to another man. All of them gave me the puppy dog look, with big eyes that looked like they were going to tear up, and wanted me to listen to them no matter what. "Girls, stop it. If I can resist Aphrodite's looks, then I can resist yours too. Besides, the quicker we do this, the quicker we can find Arty er... Artemis!" I said, quickly covering my mistake.

The girls giggled at my nickname for Artemis, before went to get ready, grumbling something about 'stupid loyal none pig man' or something. I chuckled, before looking at Phoebe again. I didn't know if she was going to make it, and even through she was probably on my top 5 worst things done to me, I still didn't want her to die...

The girls were suited up in minutes, and I made them hold hands, so the teleporting would be easier. Once everyone was linked, and Phoebe well supported, I water travelled us to Olympus.

**Zeus POV **

I sensed a disturbance in Olympus, a raw power that was right in our mists. Flashing to the throne room, I saw most of the council was here as well, probably for the same reason. I shot a lightning bolt into the air, calling a official meeting, and all the Olympians flashed in, with the exception of Artemis, about who no one had still heard anything off.

I started, "As most of you are aware a strange power was felt here on Olympus. Does anyone have any ideas what could be the cause of this"

"I do" Said a mysterious voice, one which didn't belong to any of the council.

"Who dares interrupt the council of the gods?" I bellowed, and was amazed when I heard chuckling. Then, as if melting from the shadows appeared the pervious girls from the hunt, and a shadowed figure standing protectively at their side. I was beyond shocked. "Thalia? Ho- how? How are you here? Who is that man? Is that... PHOEBE!"

Rage clouded my judgement and I threw my master bolt at the body of Phoebe. Thalia was too slow to react, but the man jumped in the flight path of the bolt and caught it square in his hands. The room gasped. No one, and I mean no one could hold onto my master bolt without being blasted by its full power. I noticed that the man was burning up slightly, so the bolt was releasing its powers at him, slowly... He swirled the bolt, causing me to hold my breath before he hurled it back at me, the force just making it land in my lap.

I looked at the man in disbelief, and then said, "Wh – who are you?"

"Come now dad, don't tell me you have already forgotten the Guardian you set us!" Complained Thalia. It took a moment, but then it clicked. I saw that some were faster than me, as Poseidon launched himself of his throne and pulled the figure into a bear hug.

"Ow, Ow, ow, ribs dad, watch the ribs!" the figure said, a bit out of breath from the crushing but definitely the voice of the hero, Percy.

As much as I was fascinated with what was going on, I needed to maintain order. "Order in the court!" I bellowed, and everyone turned to me like I had just grown a extra head. "What? Why cant I use the lines that mortals use in their court?"  
Percy, with his hood down rolled his eyes before saying, "You could, but this is not a court. Then he turned away from me, completely ignoring me. I gasped at this disrespect, and could see the shock in the other members eyes. He then gave orders. ORDERS! In my Court! Well, council.. or meeting. Whatever, the point being he did it.

"Apollo, get down here and heal her, she is sorely wounded both physically and mentally." After he got over his shock, he rested next to her and then pulled back in shock. "What happened to her!" Asked Apollo.

"Lets just say a certain daughter of Hades and immortal torturer took some interest in her..." He said, his voice cold and emotionless. Finally I had enough.  
"Perseus Jackson! What are you doing! How dare you give orders in a Olympic meeting, disobey me, show me disrespect, go against the gods judgement and punishment and break into your uncles domain and free a prisoner.

Then he looked at me, and I started to sweat a little. That look was... killer.

**Percy POV **

Ohhh Zeus just overdid it. "How dare I? How dare YOU! How could you all think that I would want the hunt disbanded? That I would want Phoebe out through the very worst tortures that I have ever seen. I show you disrespect because im PISSED Off! As for breaking into Hades domain, I swore a oath to lady Chaos herself to keep the hunters safe with my life, and to me that means each and every member of the hunt, even if they are disbanded!"

Hestia appeared next to me, and put a calming hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed, but a hurricane was brewing around my feet. Fire, water, shadows, sun energy, and a dark red rage billowed around my feet. Under Hestia's calming touch I stopped my powers and the mini earth quake that was threatening to build up, and I took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I never wanted this to happen to the hunters. I know that you all were taking revenge for me, but I want the hunt... I want the hunt to be reformed, and this whole experience to be put behind us..."

Dad got up and made his way towards me. "Percy, are you sure thats what you want? After what they did to you?"

"I'm sure."

He just nodded before Zeus asked the killer question. "Will you be joining them again?" I hesitated. Hestia and the hunters were looking at me with hopeful expressions, but Athena and Poseidon looked like they wanted to leap in and pull me away, but they restrained themselves. "Ill... Ill think about it." I said.

Zeus seemed less than satisfied but nodded, saying, "well, until we have Artemis we cannot remake the hunt, so until she shows up we cant really do anything..."

"Not a problem. I assume the hunters are off their watching and imprisonment?" Zeus nodded

"And so they can hunt?" Zeus nodded

"Then I will lead them on a hunt to find Artemis" Zeus nodded, before stopping and staring at me. "WHAT!" Yelled Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera, Athena and Apollo. I laughed at them and said, "cool it, I know what I'm doing. Thanks guys, ill be back with Artemis." I gave a cheek wave and then walked back to the hunters.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

The gods were dumbfolded when the hunters started to bombard me with questions, demands and requests. Their eyes almost bugged out when one o them climbed onto Percy's back and sat on his shoulders. Others wrapped themselves around his leg, and he fell, and they all yelled in excitement before jumping on the Percy pile on... before they teleported in water.

The gods looked at each other in disbelief. Did the hunters just... ahem, play with a male! The gods looked at each other and then Apollo broke the awkward silence by saying, "everyone just saw that, right?" The slow nods of the Gods heads were all the confirmation he needed that he hadn't lost his head...

Meanwhile, Percy was trying to not get killed by hunters as they chased him. "Your going to leave!" Yelled one?

"Ohh you aren't getting away that easy!" Said another.

"Just you wait Seaweed Brain! As soon as I get my hands on you, ima shock you into next week for trying to leave us!" Yelled Thalia.

"I'm resistant to lightning" Yelled back Percy, before he got tired of this. He stood his ground as the hunters surrounded, before using his powers of Zeus to lift them into the air, and shadows entangled their arms and legs, bounding them. "Ok..." He said, catching his breath.

"Now listen... We have to find Artemis. I will leave it to you to split yourself into groups of 2 and span out in all directions, try to find her. Im going areal and will try to find her from there... I'm gonna release you know, and flash away immediately. All of you rest as much as you need before you too go to find her..." That being said, he release them, and true to his word, he flashed away immediately.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain..." Muttered Thalia, before she and the exhausted hunters crashed into their tents and fell asleep.

**Percy POV **

As soon as I flashed away I laughed at the murderous glare that Thalia ha been giving me, but I was facing a dilemma. Should I become guardian of the hunt again, or not? The hunters certainly have accepted me, but will Phoebe? Artemis? I was facing a mental argument, but nothing too it. Before I make a decision, I had to find Artemis.

Pulling out my griffin wings, I started scouring the land with my sharp eyes...

******_LINE BREAK - 6 hours later_**

My wings were aching after a whole 6 hours of searching hopelessly for her. I couldn't find her anywhere! Then I thought, I better think. If it was me, where would I have gone? Easy, friends... Umm, Artemis's friends were the hunters.

Ok, family? Zeus and... Leto. Of course, she could have gone to where Leto was imprisoned! I hit myself mentally before changing course and with newfound determination; I water travelled, heading to where the Titaness Leto was imprisoned.

Touching down, I was instantly on high alert. This may be where Artemis was, but this is also where a powerful Titaness has been residing for years. Slowly looking around, I noticed that the island was similar to Calypso's island, beautiful but completely secluded.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Artemis couldn't be here, for 2 reasons.

1) She isn't the sort of women to run to her mother for comfort

2) This is a island, and since Artemis's moon chariot was being monitored, and since she is a child of Zeus, there was no way she could make it over the water.

After realizing this I turned away, frustrated that yet another one of the possible places where she could be, she wasn't there. I was about to lift of when I caught movement in the bushes. A flash of auburn hair caught my eyes, and I jumped forward, smashing the figure down and yelled happily, "Arty! You have no idea how long I've been lookin..."

I stopped mid sentence. I had caught sight of her eyes, and they were all wrong. Instead of moonlight silver, they were a mesmerising black. I jumped of her and backed up slowly, uncapping my sword and holding it in a defensive position.

When the figure finally got up and groaned, I noticed similarities between her and Artemis, and Apollo. The general outline of her face, the structure... "Leto" I gasped, lowering my sword, just slightly. I remembered the stories, how she was the mother of Apollo and Artemis, how she was supposed to be modest and self preserving. How she was the titaness of light, just as her sister was the titaness of darkness.

But a lot could change while imprisoned. However, she seemed to be scanning my eyes as my reddened, flustered face held up the sword. She made no move to attack me, or to move. Locked in a deadlock, I slowly lowered my sword, and once again she made no move towards me, just looking into my eyes. I sighed in defeat, and then capped my sword.

I was so nervous right now, standing in the presence of a possibility dangerous titaness, unarmed. I had tackled her to the ground thinking she was Artemis, and... oh gods I called her Arty! I'm so screwed.

Finally, in a unbelievably soft voice, Leto finally spoke, "Well, now that we have stopped spying or trying to kill each other, would you like to come in?" I stood their, dumbfounded as she waved her hand, pointing to a comfortable looking house. I hesitated, before deciding to go with my instincts... which currently said: 'go in.'

Doing so, I couldn't help but admire the house. It was built for comfort, but not in a way that was littered with riches. Everything was in the prefect place, nothing extra, and nothing missing. Along the wall were some beautiful pictures and I smiled broadly when I saw pictures of Artemis and Apollo, here with their mother? I guess they have broken some rules, but I mean, when your gods, what's a few rules going to stop you from visiting your mother!

There was a soft cough coming from the room, which snapped me out of my daze and made me look at the titaness, Leto. "Ok, now, as you may know, I am Leto, Titaness of light. And you are?"

I almost laughed at this formal introduction, but recovered before smiling and saying, "Would you like the full title or the shortened form?" Leto raised a eyebrow before saying, "I like to know who I am talking too..."

I nodded, took a deep breath and said:

I am Percy Jackson Obrimus

Son Of Poseidon and adopted son of Athena

Bane of the Minator

Killer of Kronos

Destroyer of Gaia

Champion of Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Apollo, Ares and Aphrodite

And the Guardian of the Hunt"

Her eyes literally bugged out of her socket and she collapsed on the couch. "Ok ok, wait. First, you are THE Percy Jackson!"

I nodded

"Second, you are the hunters guardian? You protect my daughter? Then why did you come looking for her? And how did you expect to call her 'Arty' tackle her to the ground and not get killed for it?"

I sighed and then launched into my explanation. I told her everything that happened to me, about joining the hunt, the hunters tortures, their punishment and then why I am looking for Artemis.

Leto slowly nodded before saying, "Ok, I get that, and seriously, living with my daughter in 'man hater mode' musn't be fun, but what about the Arty bit?"

I blushed a deep crimson before saying, "Well, she always called me something that I didn't like so I started calling her that, as well as Moonbeam and some other things..."

Leto's eyes were as big as saucers. You invented NEW nicknames for my daughter, and you are mortal yet my daughter DIDN'T kill you?!

I nodded again, geez I'm doing that a lot.

Leto seemed deep in thought before sighing and saying "Look, Artemis likes to go to the places where she can be near the moon, and somewhere that no one or few people go to. Somewhere quiet where she can be near the moon and the sea for the effect of the tides. That's all I really know."

I nodded, deep in thought before bowing and thanking her before turning away, ready to leave when a voice called out behind me. "Perseus?" I flinched before turning around and saying, "Yes?"

"Take... take care of my daughter for me. I couldn't bear it if something happened to her. And, if everything works out... look after her for me. "

I was surprised, but nodded. "I'm sure she can take care of herself though!" I joked, but Leto said under her breath, "It's not physical pain that I'm worried about..." I just caught hold of the sentence, but was already on my way out. If not physical pain... then what?

I was back in the air before a thought struck me. Of course! She could be at the spot that I showed her, when we rolled of that hill. There are caves there, it is near the sea and moon, high up, and no one goes there, the very reason that I loved it there!

I used the shadows this time, since it was getting dark. When the shadows peeled of my body, I was back at my favourite spot, but there was nothing there. I couldn't hide my disappointment. I was SO sure! But then, I noticed something that wasn't there before. There, in the ground, was a bottle. A bottle of alcohol...

No one comes here apart from me, and I have never drunk here before. Also, the bottle is of godly alcohol level... That could only mean one thing! Artemis was here! There was that small part of my mind that said, 'Artemis, or anyone else in the godly world...' but I ignored it.

I then used the tracking skills that I have, to try to find her, and then movement caught my sight. There, on the cliff edge! I ran faster than I have ever run before, so fast that I left a image of myself where I was standing. Then I heard sobbing, and a voice crying out. I approached slowly, but what I heard next confused me, saddened me, and shocked me...

Through the crying, I heard her say, for it was she, "Everything, everything that I cared for has left me. Apollo, my brother hates me, the council is shocked at me, my hunters are taken from me, and Percy... Percy is gone from me. He probably hates me! My life is over!" She screamed, holding her hair in frustration and screaming at the sky. The moon was at its all time dull, and the tides were so weak they were almost non- existent.

I gingerly touched her shoulder, and she whirled around, looked at me and burst into tears again. "No! No! NO! Why, why after all that has happened to me I still always see YOU! Think about YOU! I should be worried about my hunters, about my brother, but I just see YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I stumbled back in shock. Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt... thought about me! I was in such shock, but my mind drifted to the cliff, where we kissed... Then I thought about my meeting with Leto... '_Take... take care of my daughter for me. I couldn't bear it if something happened to her. And, if everything works out... look after her for me.' _And then, she didn't mean physical pain... could she have been implying...

I shook my thoughts clear. This was ridiculous. She probably thought about ways to kill me, or something. I needed to clear MY head! But still, I have found her, and I have a job to finish...

I laid a firm hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the cliff. Noticing a bottle in her hands, I took it and threw it away. She struggled in my grip, trying to get loose until eventually I had enough, and picked her up bridal style. I could smell the alcohol in her breath, but it was masked by her sweet pinecone scent.

She was struggling like a wild cat, before eventually stopping and then smuggling closer to my body for the warmth. Her eyes then widened in realisation, and she gasped, leaping out of my hands. Wide wide eyes, she snapped her fingers, and it seemed like she was fresh, all traces of alcohol left her body. She blinked once, twice and gasped out," Percy!"

I smiled and tried to approach her, but her eyes widened and she turned away, and started to run. I didn't waste a second, bending the shadows and trapping her in place, before running behind her. She was tearing the shadows apart like her life depended on it, and I couldn't keep this up, so I bound her with the only other thing that I could think off... my arms.

She seemed to relax slightly, but I didn't loosen my grip. She was sobbing hard, and I turned her around. "Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm here now, it'll be all ok" I said, and she sobbed twice as hard. "Nothing will be ok! I failed you, I failed my hunt, I failed myself! Nothing will ever be ok!"

I couldn't stand that. I wiped her tears with my thumb, before hugging her and let her cry into my shoulder. I whispered comforting words to her, while making circles on her back to calm her down. When she finally stopped crying I slowly pulled back, and saw her face. It was wild from running, her eyes bloodshot and her ears red. "Wh, why? Why would you still be here?" she asked me. "Why would you look for me, comfort me? WHY?" She demanded. I laughed, and said, "I will be here for you Arty, always."

**Artemis POV **

I couldn't believe that he was here, that he was holding me so close. He had carried me, comforted me, and probably even heard my yelling, but after everything he still says, 'I will be here for you?' I couldn't believe it, and said, "NO! You hate me, why will you be here?"

"I don't hate you! I never did" He retorted, and he was lying. He MUST be lying.

"You lie" I said, simply, and he groaned, clearly not knowing what to say to me. Then, his attitude changed, and he lifted my chin with his thumb. He looked at me with concern evident in his eyes, but also something else... something stronger.

He didn't say anything, just stared at my face. "Wha?" I said, but he didn't reply. "What is it?" I asked again, but to no avail. Then I too was lost in those eyes of his, those eyes that no one could have. Sea green dominant in them, but swirls of grey, red, yellow, black and so much more, it was hard not to get lost in them forever.

Then, as if on a signal, we both leant in, until there was a mere millimetre separating out lips. I didn't want that to be there for some reason, but before I could act, he closed the distance between us and kissed me softly on my lips...

I was still with shock, and he pulled away quickly, thinking that he has made a grave mistake, fear evident in his eyes. "I... Im sorry, I didn.." thats about as far as he got before I pounced on his, sending us crashing on the ground before kissing him myself. At first he too was stunned, but then he melted into the kiss, and we properly kissed.

The birds sung in the tree, and the moon suddenly gleamed bright, brighter than it has ever. We broke apart, gasping for breath and stared at each other in shock. I couldn't believe what I just did. The whole situation began to grow on me, I kissed a male!? I KISSED A MALE! My first ever kiss! I started to panic, and it must have registered in my face as Percy suddenly was beside me. "Ar... are you ok?" He asked, before immediately wincing.

I have to admit that was a stupid question, but I was so confused right now. What did I feel for him? What did he feel for me? Does he like me? Of course he does, otherwise he wouldn't kiss me! But what if he was just playing me like so many other boys do? Argh I was so confused. Little did I know that I similar battle was going on in Percy's head, and he was as confused as I...

I know that I have... feelings for Percy... but what should I do? We were just sitting next to each other, completely lost in our own thoughts before I turned away and was about to go... about to run away when a hand latched onto mine, stopping me...

**Percy POV**

For a while I couldn't register anything around me, just the feeling of those warm, soft lips on my own. Her scent, it was exhilarating. Her hair smelled of a pine forest, and it was the sweetest scent. Her lips tasted on cinnamon, and I could never get enough!

My mind was in turmoil, registering all these thoughts and feelings from inside of me, and these feelings could not... would not go away! But there was only one main thought... Was I ready? Was I ready to go into a relationship again, after what happened with... Annabeth? I just don't know, but I did know that I cared deeply for Artemis.

My love for Annabeth was definitely pure and true, but when I was with Artemis? It was... different, better even. I just couldn't describe it.

Then she was getting up, and was going to move away! I couldn't, WOULDN'T let her leave like that, so I did the first thing that cropped up into my head, and reached out and grabbed her hand. I felt her whole body stiffen, but I soldiered on, and said, "Please, Artemis, si, sit with me?"

I couldn't believe it when she didn't pull away, but actually sat in. I really don't have a clue what to do know, I have never been in a situation like this before! All I knew was, at that moment, with Artemis... I was happy.

**A/N that's that! Chapter 17 is finished! Thanks for the continued stream of reviews, favourites and follows; I swear I say this every time aha! **

**Right, 2 things. Firstly, I would like to give a shout out to one of my favourite fanfiction authors, Hans50! This story was inspired by his story, which is one of my all time favourite fanfics! Check it out if you havn't done so already! **

**Right, 2****nd****, what do you all want doing with Percy and Artemis? Should they confess their feelings from where I left it, or should the whole thing be left hanging? If you guys decide that it should be left hanging, then it will bring awkwardness into the whole thing, but if they get together then there might be some trust issues, thought it would mean that the pertemis proceeds at a faster pace. **

**Im open to either side, so its really whatever you guys are looking for, cheers! **

**Don't forget to review, as usual it's 20 reviews, and cya at chapter 18! **


	18. Chapter 18: Feelings for the moon

**Thanks for the good replies to my questions last chapter. Your decision for whether Percy and Artemis should confess their feelings was... Read on and find out! MWAHAHAHAHA ( don't worry the story just continues from where it left off, you wont have to read too deep! **

**Chapter 18 – feelings for the moon **

**Percy POV**

Breaking out of my trance, I gazed upon her. That flawless skin, that beautiful face. Those eyes that could hold me in their gaze, one that I always got lost in. She tilted her face and was looking at me as I at her, and at the same time we both said, "Im sorry." We blushed and fell into that awkward silence again. I was thinking hard, and then made my decision.

I swiftly rose to my feet, startling her but I, ever the gentleman, offered her a hand to help her get to her feet. I took a deep breath, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Artemis... You are the maiden goddess, the goddess of the hunt, immortal virgin, most man hating person in the universe and killer of men that have even looked at you. You have a group of females that all hate men and kill them as soon as they see them, and hate them with all their hearts."

**Artemis POV **

I had finally got to terms with these strange feelings. I needed to tell him NOW! I remembered the figures on the castle of Aphrodite, I remembered it all. I knew what had happened to me. When he rose, my heartbeat sped up, and then he started his little speech.

"Artemis... You are the maiden goddess, the goddess of the hunt, immortal virgin, most man hating person in the universe and killer of men that have even looked at you. You have a group of females that all hate men and kill them as soon as they see them, and hate them with all their hearts." Each sentence he spoke was like a spike being driven further and further into my heart.

"I'm sorry Artemis" He said. My heart was literally crumbling right now. He was about to turn away but he whispered, "Im sorry, but I still love you."

I blinked rapidly before what he said processed in my mind. He loved me? He loved me! I felt so happy and relieved and I almost punched myself, and remained silent, but my silence was clearly taken the wrong way by him.

His posture crumbled as he looked towards me. "Artemis, I ... I understand if you don't feel the same way, look I'm sorry, can we forg..." I didn't let him finish. I couldn't. Diving at him, I crashed my lips against his, loving the feeling of him, the sense of completion that he gives to me. An electric tingle ran through my whole body as we kissed, his hand around my waist, pulling me close to him while I had my hands around the back of his head doing the same thing.

We broke away, gasping for breath before I gave him a sharp slap. He held his cheek in shock and looked at me, but I just glared at him. "You had to go on a rampage about me didn't you! You couldn't just tell me what you felt!?"

He chuckled despite my anger, and his chuckles soon turned into full on laughter. "What would be the fun in that, Arty?" I tried to maintain my rage face but was failing miserably, and eventually huffed in annoyance before sitting next to him.

I may have admitted my feelings to him, but It's not like I was going to act like some love sick Aphrodite girl or anything! I had to show him whose boss! Then suddenly he straightened and looked at me with panic in his eyes. I looked at him nervously before saying, "What?"

"Ummm... you know you opened up to me? That was without your hunters. What about when the hunt is started again?" I looked at him in disbelief and sadness. He didn't get it. "Percy, firstly I lo... Lo... love you." I chocked on getting those words out of my mouth, they seemed so alien that it was unreal. "I would even with my girls. But you don't get how serious it was on Olympus. The vote was almost unanimous. The hunters... they'll never be back!" I sobbed the last bit out. Gods I was getting so emotional! I need to pull myself together! I am no weak girl who will be pushed aside!

My thoughts crumbled when I was pulled into a tight warm embrace. Percy held me close, and tried his best to make me stop crying before he dropped the bombshell so to speak. "Umm, I may have rounded up the hunters, got them together, talked to the Olympians, slightly raged at them, made Zeus pissed for breaking into Hades's domain and then showing disrespect before leaving a completely mad hunt after they heard me say that I wasn't sure if I am going to stay with the hunt or not."

By now I had completely stopped crying and was gazing at him in shock. "Tell. Me. Everything! I said, and he quickly nodded before giving me a rundown of what happened.

When he finished I was gaping like a fish. "You met my mother? You freed Phoebe? You got permission to reassemble the hunt?

He slowly nodded and I leapt on him, kissing him again.

**Percy POV **

She moved so fast I could barely see her as she leapt on me, straddled me and pulled me into a kiss. This was by far the fiercest one we have shared, as we rolled over the ground roughly making out. I licked at her lip begging for entrance and she hesitantly opened her mouth, and I immediately invaded her mouth, exploring it with my tongue.

She caught onto what I was doing and we full on French kissed before pulling away. I looked at her, gods she was so beautiful! Then suddenly a fist smashed against my stomach and I doubled over in pain. She smirked victoriously before saying, "That's for thinking about leaving my hunt!" She announced. Still groaning, I muttered, "I still haven't made a decision!"

She glared at me, I glared back.

She glared harder, I glared harder back before smiling my signature lop sided smile, causing her to blush and look down. I grinner victoriously and shadow travelled behind her, picking her up and spinning her. She was howling in hitting my arms in an attempt to make me put her down but alas, to no avail! I laughed at he expression before stopping and releasing her.

"I will not leave the hunt, Artemis. Not now, not ever. Because you are mine now. I will always keep you safe, keep you with me. I don't care if you don't need protecting, or insist on going on a 'lone hunt' I will be with you anyway. If I won't even leave you when you hunt alone, you really think I will leave the hunt?"

She blushed at my words and shook her head, and so we sat there. Me on the floor, with the most beautiful women in the world sitting in my lap. I leaned back onto the floor, and the did to, and I fell asleep that night, my arms around Artemis... MY Artemis.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up to a unusual smell of pine in my nostrils and a mass of Auburn hair across my chest. I raised my head and smiled to see Artemis sleeping against me, her face so peaceful and quiet, all the tension and stress taken off it. Lazily I began to play with her hair, before I decided to wake her up.

"Hay, Arty, wakey wakey!" No response. I lightly shook her and she just turned on top of me, so her face was buried in my chest and her back was towards me. I frowned and then a grin took over my face. "You better not be grinning" Warned a sleepy voice from on top of me. Grinning harder, I opened my arms wide, letting the cold air hit her before starting to... tickle her!

She bounced off my chest and started rolling on the ground giggling as I tickled her relentlessly. For 1 second I stopped, and the next thing I know I'm being ticked by a moon goddess. I couldn't contain my laughter as she began her assault, and it went forwards and backwards in our little war.

**Artemis POV**

I couldn't believe how we woke up. 24 hours ago, if someone told me I would wake in a man's lap and not kill him, I would have laughed and sent them to Dionysius. Here I am though, kissing a man for the first time before sleeping in his lap, his arms around me. Waking up to him tickling me, being with me. I couldn't help but be amazed at how much has changed in such a short time. All because of that one man, that one decent male in the world who has tipped my life upside down.

While I was with him I didn't think about my overprotective father, my brother that kills any male near me that I didn't kill myself of my hunters that probably hate him and probably always will. Nothing registered apart from me and him, together. Screw the world!

I finally let up and we stood, before she faced me, serious face. "Artemis, we need to go to Olympus, you need to show yourself and we need to get the hunt reinstated..." When he said those words I saw him stumble on himself, and his facial expression was unreadable, but his eyes held something that I never believed I would see in them. They held fear...

I may have feelings for him, but I didn't really get this whole comfort thing. I could clearly see that something was troubling him though. Snuggling closer to him, I leaned into him and said, "What's wrong Percy?" He seemed to jolt when I came close to him and backed up quickly, saying, "No...nothing Artemis, we... we should g...go" My eyes narrowed and I pressed on. "Percy you have to tell me whats wrong!"

He seemed irritated. "What makes you say that there is something wrong!?" I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically. "let's see: You called me Artemis not Arty, You are jumpy, you seem scared, and you aren't letting me close to you. I think its safe to say that something is wrong!" I said steel in my eyes.

His eyes blazed before he slumped in defeat. "I guess im too easy to read eh? Look, I can't help but think that I'm taking advantage of you Artemis. Without the hunt, you aren't your whole self, and your decisions are based on your anti man side. When you get back your hunters, you will change, and I don't want to be making you do something that you and I both will regret."

I mentally face palmed. He may be the only decent male in the world but he is pretty damn thick. "Percy we've been over this! My feelings won't change!" He didn't respond and I sighed, grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly. Once again, sparks flew as we kissed, and my body heated, feeling completed. I lost myself in the passion of the kiss, trying to convey everything that I felt about him in the kiss. When we finally broke apart I smacked him on the side of the head.

"Now do you get it you stupid male? I. Wont. Leave. You! And you better do the same got it?" He gulped and said a shaky, "Yes ma'am!" With a mock salute. I growled but he chuckled, grabbed my arm and shadow travelled us to... a forest clearing? I looked at him confused but he just said, "We need the hunters first of course!" I was confused, how would the hunters know we are here? But he closed his eyes and waved his hand, and a voice said in my mind, _"Hunters, this is guardian. Prepare for plan water/shadow/fire travel. I have news on Artemis." _

I looked at him shocked but he just waved his hand and there were all the hunters. I then realized that I was further away from them, he had shadow travelled me behind a tent! _"Hang tight Arty" _He said. I growled, I need to find out how he can talk in my head.

I sneaked and watched as suddenly Thalia blasted him with electricity and winced. That's gotta hurt. "That was for freezing me kelp head!" She growled, and the hunters burst out laughing before Ella threw herself at Percy and climbed on his shoulders. He sat down and I watched in surprise as all the other hunters sat down as well, some even next to him!

My eyes widened as they seemed to have no problem sitting and talking with him, and he said something and they all burst out laughing. Then Thalia said something like, "We may not be the hunters, but we can still hold you _boy_." With mock venom. Percy made a 'bring it' gesture but his eyes widened when the whole hunt dived on top of him. There was a lot of rolling around before a flattened Percy stood and groaned, before laughing along with the rest of the hunters.

My jaw was probably on the floor by now. Then my eyes widened even more, (If that was possible) when Percy got behind the 2 that started the pile on, my oldest and most man hating hunters: Phoebe and Atlanta... and gave them a jab in the pressure point, causing them to yelp and glare, but the hunters didn't growl, the laughed! My hunters, the most man hating people in the world LAUGHED when a MAN TOUCHED 2 of them!

They smacked him on the head and he pouted before saying, "Fine then, and be like that. Looks like I won't share my information on Lady Artemis's location!" The hunters eyes bugged and they all jumped on his again, but he rolled out the way and then dived on top of the pile on, causing many of the hunters to let out a explosive ,"Ouff"

He rolled off accompanied by a lot of laughing but was silenced by 20 glares and he gulped before saying, "Alright all right, calm down, the location of Artemis... is... RIGHT HERE!" he shouted, clicking his fingers and poof, there I was, appearing in front of him with the shadows.

20 over egger and shocked girls jumping on top of you at once with cries of joy and tears isn't fun, but I complied. When they all got up I saw Percy with a huge grin on his face, with genuine happiness flowing off and I asked mentally, _"Why so happy fishbreath?"_

_"__Fishbreath?"_ he asked and I chuckled despite myself and then said, "_You heard me" _

_"__Well ARTYYYYYY, I'm happy because you are happy, if you must know" _I smiled and was flattered, before growled angrily. Bad enough he called me 'arty' but now there is a stretched 'y?' Deep down, I knew that I really didn't mind him calling me that. It made me feel... different? Belonged? Loved?

Suddenly he called for silence, and I was beyond shocked when all the hunters complied. "Well girls, well done on trying to find Artemis, looks like my plan of split and conquer did work after all! Now, we all have lots of catching up to do and I'm sure there will be some question but first, please, we have to go to Olympus, talk to the gods and get the hunt reinstated!" he bellowed, followed by cheering. The hunters didn't even need to be told, they joined hands without complaint, even with Percy.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I nodded, flashing us to Olympus.

**Percy POV **

Urgh I hated godly transport. Any of my methods of transport feels so much better, because I fell so connected to my powers.

I then had a great idea. Smirking, I mentally told the girls what I wanted them to do. I heard a grown coming from 1, but laughter and approval from all the rest so moved with it.

Flashing into the room, we all covered ourselves with hoods and then threw open the doors of Olympus, interrupting Zeus mid speech. We were letting out power roll of us, showing them everything we had. 1 Olympic goddess, and a powerful demigod blessed by 9 Olympic gods, along with 20 demigods each with a god's blessing, yes, we were the real deal.

Zeus rose from his throne shakily and demanded, "Who are you!?"

I grinned and set my plan into motion. "I am the hidden bade in the armoury of my allies. I am the power who has been blessed by multiple people of power that rivals your own. I am the one who can stand toe to toe with your daughter, and turn her. Behold my might!" I shouted, dramatically waving my hands, causing all the hunters to remove their hoods and bow, as if they are being controlled. Then Artemis herself went to one knee, and removed her hood.

The council was in complete disarray. Here was Artemis, one of their most skilled warriors, BOWING! CONTROLLED! Then Artemis grinned and I just had enough time to think, 'Oh daym' before I my legs were kicked from under me and I was judo flipped onto my back courtesy of Artemis.

When the council finally stopped gaping Zeus bellowed, "What in my brothers name is going on here!"

I stood up groggily and mock glared at Artemis, who smirked in response before taking off my hood and saying, "Just a joke went wrong..." Before going and standing by Artemis's throne, much to the bewilderment of the council. I raised my eyebrows at Artemis and said, "Well, are you coming your ladieness?" with a mock bow.

Artemis groaned and tried to go to her throne but she couldn't resist trying to jump me. Faster than the eye could see, I spun around, and positioned my knife on her throat just as she lined hers against my heart. We froze, staring into each others eyes before Zeus cleared his throat loudly. Artemis was momentarily distracted, and I quickly swiped her feet from under her, making her fall flat with a 'huumph'

I laughed at her, followed by all the hunters, which caused Artemis to go cherry red, but I quickly gave her my hand and pulled her to her feet, before she went to her throne.

Looking at the council, they were all staring at us wide eyed and I went red, I had forgotten we had an audience... The hunters were snickering in the corner, and I didn't really know why, but I had a duty to fulfil.

"Mi lords and ladies, I have come back with Milady Artemis as I said I would, and I now request that the hunt is reinstated, as was discussed previously." I finished, with a bow. Artemis rolled her eyes and I responded by sticking my tongue out at her, causing her to go wide eyed.

Once again the whole room was silent, shocked at the interaction between the two of us. I mentally face palmed. I need to be careful around these people!

"Yes, well umm, since Artemis is here I guess that the hunt can be reinstated since it has Perseus's... permission... " He finished under his breath, causing me to suppress a snicker. The Gods rose and shot their godly energy into the centre of the room, which then went and hit Artemis full n the chest.

I watched, stunned as Artemis gave out a cry of pain and started to fall forwards. Apollo was up and was about to reach and catch her before she fell, but I was faster, catching her squarely in my arms, and then placing her down gently. "What in Tartarus was that!" I screamed, much to the gods shock.

"Calm down Percy, we just gave her the domain over the hunt again, since it is such a powerful one and was taken by all the Olympic gods and goddesses, we all had to give her the power back." Said Poseidon, causing me to breath a sigh of relief. Zeus stood and smashed his lightning bolt into the floor and said, "Well, that's enough drama for one day, meeting dismissed!" Before flashing out, accompanied by the other gods. Just before he did, he snapped his fingers and the hunters were transported back to their camp.

When only Apollo and I were left, I went back to Artemis and lifted her up carefully. Looking at Apollo, I asked him, "Hey dude, should I take her to your temple for healing/ recovery? Apollo nodded, and I pulled the water around me, transporting us to our location.

**LINE BREAK – 6 HOURS LATER**

**Artemis POV**

After that enormous amount of power I shut down, and when my senses returned to me I realized that I couldn't move or talk, just... rest? It was just like when gods sleep really, I would be resting and my mind showed me what I wanted to see. Guess what I was seeing? Yup, him once more.

Percy here, Percy there, gods I've fallen hard for him. I still cant believe what all has happened between us, and Im worried about where it will end up. How can it end well? Zeus will have his head, and Poseidon will have mine. Atleast Apollo wont kill him, he practically separated all ties with me anyway after my horrible treatment to him the past millennia's." I groaned, and just one word escaped my lips... "Percy"

**Percy POV  
**Apollo and I were having a discussion about Artemis's state, and I was getting quite worried. She still hasn't shown any signs of recovery, and Apollo did admit that it shouldn't be taking this long. I have refused to leave Artemis's side for the past 6 hours, only leaving once to iris message the hunters and bring them up to speed.

I was worried that Apollo would suspect something with all the time that I have spent around her, but hopefully he will put it down on me being her guardian. I noticed also how Apollo was trying to keep a cold exterior to Artemis, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

Then finally there was some movement in Artemis, but what she said made me pale quite drastically... 'Percy'

I looked nervously at Apollo who seemed to freeze in shock, before turning to me, his expression unreadable. "Percy... I need to talk to you for a minute about Artemis..." I gulped but complied. He fixed me with a look and said, Percy, what is the relationship between you and my... sister?"

He stumbled at the word, 'sister' and I looked at him in confusion. What was going on between him and Artemis? And how d-+o I get out of this?

"Apollo, being around Artemis and her hunters had been awful as you know, but after the punishment they had to go through they actually accepted me. They took me as one of their own, and then when we went to find Artemis I was the one to find her. We talked together, and connected. I take her to be my friend, and I think she does too.

His eyes narrowed, but he sighed and said, "Very well, I detected no lies in what you have just said."He stood to leave but I quickly stopped him. Apollo... What is happening between you and Artemis?

Your acting cold to each other and you were nervous to call her sister." He glared at me, venom in his eyes as he bellowed, "Nothing! Don't EVER ask me of that again!" and flashed out in a blaze of burning light, which had I not been blessed by Apollo I would have been blinded.

I just stood their, shocked. What's going on!

Hearing a groan, I temporarily forgot about everything and ran to Artemis's side. Slowly, she opened her eyes, those beautiful pools of silver that mesmerised me every time I looked into them. I reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers through hers and giving it a light squeeze, earning a little smile, making my heart flutter. Gods how can I feel like this? It's nothing like what I felt with Annabeth. Every second I spend with Artemis makes me feel complete, every time it makes me happy.

"Hey" I said softly, and she groaned in response, trying to stand up. I was at her side, helping her up. As soon as her feet touched the ground, however, and she put her weight down she collapsed, and would have fallen against the floor had I not caught her first, struggling to contain my laughter

"Percy let me go, I can stand on my own!" She wined, and this finally broke me, causing me to laugh. "I never thought that you would be a whiner Artemis!" She glared at me and tried to claw me, but it was half hearted. Placing her on the bed, I called for Apollo, since I was in his temple he can hear peoples prayers. I noticed how Artemis stiffened at his name, and seemed saddened.

I frowned again. Once she is better, I need to have a talk with her about this. Blinding light lit up the room as Apollo flashed in and made his way over to Artemis, checking her vitals and signs. I was so confused at their interaction! No jokes, no words were exchanged through the whole talk. Apollo seemed sad and angry, and Artemis looked downright miserable.

Interesting...

Finally Apollo turned to me and said, "Ok Percy, she is fine. Her power level is back up, and her goldy body has coped with the blast. Give her a day or so, and then she should be able to walk and shoot etc, until then you'll have to get a hunter or someone to serve her, carry her and feed her. If there are any problems tell me" Before once again flashing out. I huffed, I don't have time for their arguments, that I will sort out at a later date.

Looking at Artemis, I slowly grinned and said, so you cant walk eh?" Her eyes widened but I was already upon her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the palace. She was literally squirming in my arms!

**Artemis POV**

I just didn't know what to do with Apollo being there. How should I have apologised? What should I have said. My brother was right in front of me yet I had no way of bringing him back to me.

Of course, it had to be then that Apollo tells Percy that I'm basically going to be useless for a day. But it seemed that the stupid seaweed brain actually thought of something! Then I saw his grin... "So you cant walk eh?" I paled and tried to crawl away, but before I could react he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the palace. I wiggled and twisted in his eyes, but eventfully gave up and settled adjusted to a more comfortable position.

He looked at me, his eyes shining with mirth which made me go elastic but nervous at the same time. "You seem comfortable, Artemis. We cant have that now, can we?

"Wha...?" was what I managed to say before I screamed as we freefell. He had jumped of Olympus! "Percyyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed, and then suddenly we straightened as his wings shot out from his back and stabilised us. "You. Stupid. Male!" I screamed, punching his chest as hard as I could, stopping his chuckling. He mock glared at me, before lifting me above his head. "Oh nononononono, DONT YOU DARE PER..." he dared! HE dropped me!" I freefell, attempting to flap my arms when suddenly he appeared in front of me.

"Really, flapping your arms like a bird?" He said, a smile plastered on his face. I think my response was , "Arrrgghhhh iiiimmm ggooiiiinnngg tttoooo kkkiiillllllllll yyoooouu!" When he caught me once again.

I couldn't believe he did that! "What the Hades Percy!" I screamed, but he rolled his eyes and said, "Really Artemis, you didn't think of flashing?" my eyes widened and I tried to flash out of his arms, but he pulled shadows around us and said, "Na ah ah, not so fast!" Making me mock glare at him, before tiredly putting my head on his chest and looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please take me back to the hunt?" I requested.

He immediately crumbled and nodded, and I grinned. Who knew that was so effective! We appeared the same clearing that we were in before, and then we were surrounded my 20 girls with bows out. Then they noticed who we were and lowered their bows, and then Thalia said confused, "Um, Percy, why are you carrying Artemis?"

"Oh um well her body is still weak from the blast so she cant walk, feed herself or move basically for the next day or so." He said, and Thalia snickered. "So you are her personal servant for the next day?"

He tensed and said, "n...no that would be one of you girl..." before I cut him off. "Brilliant Idea Thalia, my 'guardain' should be the one to serve me!" The hunters cheered and he groaned, before tiredly walking towards my tent. All the girls were snickering at the way that I had to be carried, and I blushed, making them laugh even louder. Oh my gods this is so annoying!

Percy weaved through the giggling hunters and finally entered my tent, before placing me down on my bed. He sat down next to me, lacing his hand through my hair and I smiled contently. "Perce.." He groaned and said, "Yeah?"

"Im hungry!" I announced, and he sighed, before clapping his hands and summoning a delicious looking bowl of pasta, finly garnished with a sprinkle of cheese on the top, and a brilliant looking cake on its side with a glass of orange juice.

I just looked at him expectantly, and he raised an eyebrow, saying, "What?" I stared more and rolled my eyes, "I can eat it on my own you kelp headed idiot, feed me!" His eyes widened before he laughed and scooted next to me, lifting the fork and slowly feeding me. The pasta was amazing, filling my mouth with delicious flavours. Then suddenly he lifted the fork to my mouth before diverting it and eating the pasta himself! I stared at him in shock, and then he basically began eating himself! "Hey, im still here you know! Get your own pasta!" I growled, annoyed. He looked at me astonished at what I said, and i blushed a deep crimson, and we both burst out laughing.

"When we both finally ate out full and devoured the cake, he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me softly. I smiled at him and he said, "Good night Artemis, get some rest." As he was leaving I grabbed his arm, silently requesting him to stay. He seemed unsure, but complied, and rested my head on his shoulders, closing my eyes and letting myself fall into the realm of Hypnos while Percy hummed a lullaby, helping me fall asleep.

**Percy POV **

I smiled as Artemis fell asleep, her head on my shoulder as she slept. I finished my lullaby, and smiled, but then my eyes flew open at the sound of giggling. There, at the entrance of the tent was a good chuck of the hunters. My eyes widened and I put a finger to my lips. They nodded. I then tried to get off the bed without disturbing Artemis, only to have a arrow above my head. I glared shocked at Phoebe who was grinning, lowering her bow.

Making a mental conversation with the group of hunters, I said, "_What the Hades Phoebe!" _Her smirk grows and she said, _" Dont you dare disturb out mistress in her sleep boy!" _ My eyes widened and I tried to move again, and another 5 arrows just skimmed me. I stared daggers at them. _"Well what do you want? Me to sleep here!" _I joked. To my amazement Phoebe and the others nodded and then went out of the tent, leaving me bewildered.

I eventually huffed, and then rested my head on top of Artemis's and went to a peaceful sleep, Artemis by my side once again.

**A/N: That's that! Sorry if you felt this chapter was a bit boring, but It was needed to bring the hunters together, Artemis back and start developing Pertemis! **

**I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, and I know that it is really annoying but this story is NOT discontinued, I will keep writing, abite slowly. Thanks for sticking with me, and the story should be able to speed up soon. Thank you all and cya at chapter 18!**


	19. Chapter 19: Emotions in the hunt

**Hey guys, once again thanks for all of your reviews and points, I was quite surprised how much some of you seemed to like that last chapter, but hey, i'm not complaining! **

**Also, If you guys don't know then I have started a new story, so please do go check it out and tell me what you think of it. Cheers! **

**Chapter 19: Emotions in the hunt. **

**Artemis POV **

I opened my eyes only to find myself snuggled onto the comfortable chest of a man. I bended my neck and looked onto the face of Percy, so peaceful while he was asleep. I tried not to move about to much so as not to disturb him, but it clearly didn't work as he immediately opened those gorgeous eyes of him, immediately scanning the room for threats. Then he noticed me.

His eyes widened in surprise before he seemed to remember the events of yesterday and he smiled widely at me, causing me to blush, which of course just made the stupid boy's smile widen. He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips, causing fireworks to go of inside of me.

"Morning Arty!" He said happily, and I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't keep my smile from forming. "Morning Perseus." He pouted slightly at the use of his full name, and I grinned in response before he gave me his standard lop sided grin and said, "Fine then Moonbeam, I'm going off to spend some time with your hunters and enjoy breakfast, have a good day in your tent!"

My eyes widened as I tried to get up, bbut my stupid body still wouldn't respond to me! "Percy!" I shouted out desperately, and he turned around with a huge grin and said, "Yes?" I grimaced before playing my newfound trump card, the puppy dog eyes. "Help me, please?" I said. Gods I hated asking, but it worked once more. He sighed and came over, picking me up bridal style and walking out.

My eyes widened when I realised that my hunters weren't up yet. Gosh, a few weeks without the hunt and they are already lazing about! Percy settled me down on the head table and went to sit on the hunters table but I called out his name. "Oh Perseus Perseus Perseus. If you sit there who is going to feed me, hmm?" I called out, and caught sight of him blushing and coming back over to me, abide slightly surprised. I sighed, and he seemed to realise that the hunters were missing so he grinned widely and summoned some of the tastiest looking food in the world.

There in front of us was a small feast, pancakes with chocolate sauce and cream, buttered crumpets, Bacon and eggs, Toasted cheese sandwiches and fresh orange juice. Just looking at it made my mouth water, and then he quickly sent a quick prayer and 2 electric fans appeared in his hands. I was quite confused now, but then he placed the fans, turned them on and oh gods! The sweet fragrance of the food spread all around, making my mouth water even more.

He finally sat down beside me and started to feed the both of us, which caused me to blush like no tomorrow. Then came the hunters, looking hungry. They all stood rooted to the spot when they caught sight of me and Percy sitting together, and him feeding the both of us with the same cutlery. What amazed them more was how I was laughing happily with him, generally having a good time. They had never seen me like this.

Phoebe finally addressed me, saying, "Well, you look like you have been having fun Milady. Had a good night sleep?" I mock glared at her before responding, Well, I sure did, but what about you girls, you all have way overslept!" I could clearly see them gulp and then one of them said, "No no milady, we were simply put hunting for breakfast!" rather quickly.

A beautiful smirk appeared on Percy's face. "Well, in that case I'm sure that you have already eaten breakfast like true hunters. Artemis and I are just about done as well." He said, quickly feeding me a few more bites before sacrificing the rest of the food. The hunters looked longingly where the food had been, and I cringed as well. "I wasn't done yet!" I wined indigently, causing him to smirk and summon the whole meal once again.

"Well good to know that you appreciate my cooking Artemis" He said, while feeding me, much to the hunters displeasure seeing how much I was enjoying the food. "You mean the food from Hestia's blessing" I reminded him, to which he grinned. "No actually, this is food that I cooked and stored for a special occasion. All of this is actually hand made by me!" he said, and then looked at the hunters pointedly.

"You girls need something?" He asked, causing me to stifle a chuckle and the hunters to glare at him. But then as expected Ella thought of something. She came up and sat on Percy's lap, before opening her mouth and looking at Percy expectantly, who laughed and started feeding her as well.

The hunters were really looking crestfallen know, so Chloe did my trick and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Can we all please have some of your food big brother?" She requested sweetly, causing me to grimace. To my surprise, he just smirked and said, "Sorry sister, but that doesn't work on me!"

I glared at him, shocked, and he looked at me and winked. _"Did you really think it's that easy to get me to do something? If that was the case then Aphrodite would have got me to do stuff for her a loooonnngg time ago" _He said telepathically to me, suppressing a shudder at the thought, causing me to beam at him.

Then he looked at the hunters and said, "Oh, go on, we all know that you are lying, but just cause Chloe called me big brother!" he announced, waving my hand and causing a bigger version of what him and I were having to appear on the table. The hunters immediately ravished the food, and actually caused him to summon seconds!

"Holy Zeus girls, that was a banquet for 50 people, how could you possibly want 2nds!" he exclaimed, causing them to laugh and wink.

Then the weirdest thing happened. All the hunters got up and stood in front of him, before two of them grabbed his arms and pulled him to the centre of the hunters. The hunters didn't even look at me! I wanted to step in, but my body wasn't responding still. Worry began to knar at me, I had no power over the hunters at the moment! What if they kill him? What if the... My thoughts and frantic worrying died when I saw a sight that caused my jaw to drop.

There, despite being in front of all the girls of the hunt and myself, she pulled Percy into a hug and said, welcome to the hunt, brother. Suddenly all the hunters pulled into the giant group hug, all shouting the same thing, and then I felt myself being lifted up by some of my girls.

Before I could even comprehend what was going on I was transported over the heads of huntresses until they finally out me down next to a ridiculously happy Percy. I couldn't help but feel proud of him, he had managed to do the impossible once again: Be accepted into my hunt. I also felt so proud of my girls to recognise their mistake and to take him into the family.

I then had to laugh at my position. There I was, sitting in the middle of a massive group hug surrounded by people who I loved, unable to move. I then yelped when I felt 2 strong hands lift me, and looked at the face of Percy, who hugged me, and I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I was then tightly hugged from behind by a elastic Thalia who was so happy that 1) Her cousin had accepted by the hunters and 2) That I was being so close to my hunters for once.

I was then hugged from the top, wait what? I looked only to see a grinning Ella sitting on top of Percy's shoulders. Suddenly all the hunters backed away from us as if given a signal, and I noticed that they had formed a ring around us, looking at our 'position' without giving away any of their true intentions.

**Percy POV**

Well while being accepted into the hunt was a brilliant feeling, having 21 hunters surround you certainly isn't, especially when you are a male and are hugging their mistress.

I'm pretty sure both Artemis and I were blushing madly, but if the hunters noticed they didn't let up. Artemis tried to untangle her legs and place them on the ground in a futile attempt to stand, but it did her no good as she fell flat on her arse on the floor. The hunters didn't as much as smile.

"Well Percy, now that you are part of the hunt you must know that we are your sisters, which means that you cannot lie to us." One of them suddenly said. I raised my eyes surprised and responded, "Regardless of that I would never lie to any of you!" I said slightly hurt, but then they smirked, making me think that they planned this whole thing.

"Well then place our mistress down here, we have some question to ask you!" They chorused, and I, abide hesitantly, did that, glad that there was nothing said about the 'position'

"Ok, me first!" Shouted Phoebe. "Percy... what is your relation status?" I started blushing at that before getting an idea. "Why would you want to know Phoebe?" with a seductive smile, causing her to do a double take and cause Artemis to look at me furiously.  
"Geez I was just kidding gods, Well, umm to answer your question I guess im kinda in a relation?" I quickly said, making it sound more like a question then a statement.

Then Atlanta said, "Ohh, part of the hunt and in a relation, wont her relatives me happy about that!" She exclaimed, looking at me. I nervously swallowed, looking at Artemis who was blushing cherry red. " Umm well her 'parent' and 'familly' would probably gut me and pull me inside out if they found out." I responded nervously.

"Then why would you date her?" asked Het in a business like manor. Again I was at a loss for words, and looked at Artemis for help but she seemed to be looking for an answer as well.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed and said, "Because I love her with the bottom of my heart. I never knew real love until I met her, I thought that I did with Annabeth, but being with her makes it so so different. I would give my life for her in an instant, and I know that all I want is to always be there for her, to make her happy. If her family doesn't want me to be with her, then I would vanish without a trace for I could never see her hurt or depressed. I know that I wouldn't be able to stand it, and I don't want to.

I would give anything for her, and stop at nothing to keep her safe. That is why I would date her, that is why I am not afraid." I finished, my voice barely above a whisper. Artemis has tears in her eyes, and I close my eyes tightly, and then finally Het asked the question that we all knew was coming. "Who is she."

This time I didn't answer.

"Who is the one that has stolen your heart?" Asked Arella. "Who do you love big bro?" Asked Chloe. "Who, Who, Who, Who, Who?" all the hunters began asking, piling their voices on top of each other.

I didn't know what to do. I really had no idea. What actually could I do? I couldn't exactly say, 'yeah, I love your mistress who happens to be the man hating virgin goddess Artemis who owns a group of hunters that hate men, aka you guys' could I. At the same time,I couldn't lie to them, nor could I run away.

"I...I...I..." Was all I could say before a clear voice said, "Me!" I looked up in shock and saw Artemis struggle to stand on her legs, manage, then buckle and fall forwards, but before she could fall face first onto the ground I caught her and quickly helped her stand up. Together, we faced the look of the hunters, and once again Artemis said, not making eye contact, "It is me"

The hunters looked impassive once again, nothing of their true emotion being let out. Then the most unexpectant voice called out. "Is what all you said about loving her true?" Asked Ella. I looked her in the eye and said, "I swear on the styx." Thunder rumbled in the sky and for the first time that night the hunters seemed surprised at something. I then bit my lip nervously, thinking of all the slow _painful _ways the hunters could hurt me, but I grabbed onto Artemis's hand and gave it a squeeze.

I knew that we would have to face the hunters eventually, I wouldn't make Artemis abandon her hunt. I knew that I would take whatever they throw at me, because of the beautiful women standing beside me.

The Hunters got back their nerve and then asked Artemis. "Milady, do you love this boy?" I saw Artemis tense up but then loosened and nodded sadly. "I do Pelli, I do." I almost didn't see it coming. One of the hunters drew their bow and let fly, sending an arrow straight towards Artemis. Her eyes widened in shock, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to divert that.

Without thinking, I dived in the path of the arrow, and it hit me in the stomach, meaning that on Artemis it would have pierced her heart. "Percy!" Shouted Artemis desperately, putting a hand on my stomach and sending silver pulses of light into my body, but it was rejecting the healing energy. She Pushed harder, growling, a silver ring of energy surrounding us so that the hunters couldn't get in. Artemis crashed her lips onto mine and kissed me, hard. "Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare!" She shouted over and over and over.

I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell her that it was alright but I couldn't. I wanted to hold her steady and tell her that I was fine but she held me in a vice grip. I settled on doing the only thing available... I kissed her. As soon as that taste of cinnamon touched my lips I was able to speak...

"Artemis! Artemis I'm fine! The arrow was blunt tip, with some sort of numbing poison stopping me from talking! Arte..." Which is exactly when a set of warm lips hungrily lashed onto mine, followed by a almost on the verge of breaking down moon goddess. She had tears running down her eyes as she leaned her head against my chest, before her sadness turned into raw anger. She willed the barrier down and immediately glowed in power, causing the hunters to take a step back.

I knew that I had to intervene before 1) The hunters got hurt of 2) She passed out from using so many powers right after recovering. I rushed over to her, who was currently suspended in mid air with the power that she was giving off. All I did was lay a hand on her shoulder, and when she faced me hug her tightly.

The silver aura of rage immediately left her, as she was buried in my chest. I had my eyes closed so I didn't notice the many smiles amongst the hunters. There were some relieved ones, but they were mostly content ones.

When I finally let go of Artemis she immediately whirled at the hunters and hissed, "Why!"

The hunters fidgeted nervously before saying, "We know that he is a loyal man milady, that's why we accepted him into the hunt. We just had to make su..." She never got to finish...

"SO YOU SHOT HIM!" Artemis exploded, causing Carol to immediately pale and back up. Then Thalia interrupted. "Lady Artemis relax. The whole thing was planned just to ease the hunters nerves. Its not easy hating men for millennia only to accept a male into the hunt suspecting that there might be something going on between him and your mistress. You must realise what a huge step it is that the hunters havn't killed Percy right?" She finished.

Artemis and I looked at her and the rest of them shocked. "You knew?" Artemis asked. Many rolled their eyes. "Ho...how?" I stuttered. Queue eyes rolling again.

"Well lets see. Artemis and you spend time together, talking and having a good time. You instantly are at Artemis's side when she is giving back her domain and refused to leave her side. You carried her back to us and didn't get castrated. You then fed her and she fell asleep on your chest, and you didn't het castrated. You then fed her breakfast while eating yourself and caused her to laugh in your company, then hugged her tightly, and when you were talking about all those things about the one you love Artemis had a crazy blush. Now, I wonder how we knew?" Finished an out of breath Sophie.

"Wai...wait, you knew yet didn't kill me? Your not going to?" I asked nervously. All the hunt chuckled, "Oh dear gods no we arn't going to kill you! You are part of the hunt now, Percy! And the only man that I approve of being with my mistress. As the lieutenant of the hunt I speak with the majority, in this case unanimous that we are with you, Percy and Artemis." Said Thalia.

I could barely hold my emotions at bay as I rushed and pulled Thalia into a huge hug, soon to be followed by the rest of the hunt once again. I then looked up to see a spear pointing at my eyes. "But if you EVER harm milady, im shoving this where the sun doesn't shine!" Threatened Phoebe, glaring.

I gulped deeply before confidently nodding to her, making her grudgingly put down her spear. The hunters then pushed me towards Artemis and ran off to do gods only know what.

I looked at the clearly embarrassed Artemis and said, "Well, that went better than expected huh?" She slapped me on the top of the head. Pouting, I sat miserably beside her, making a whole facade of being sad, and just caught sight of her rolling her eyes and then resting her head on my lap. I grinned and started to mess with her gorgeous auburn hair, causing a slight smile to appear on her face.

"Percy..." She mumbled, and I grinned, lightly kissing her on the forehead. Her eyes opened and she looked at me nervously. "Percy how will this work? The hunt just gave their permission but thats with them having time to get used to you. Im so worried that Zeus will do something to you!" She said nervously, so I stroked her head calmingly.

"Im more worried about Apollo to be honest!" I exclaimed, and immediately noticed her flinch and then try to hide it. I softly held her chin and made her look into my eyes and asked firmly, "Artemis whats wrong? What happened with Apollo?"

I did not however expect her to start tearing up. I couldn't bear the sight of her tears, I couldn't bear it. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. I whispered comforting words into her ear, letting the power of the hearth take over. I have never seen her look so broken! She has had her moments, but underneath she has always been Artemis, the ferocious independent huntress that doesn't take bullshit from anyone. But right now she looked so _broken._ Oh yeah, I knew what that felt like.

I cupped her cheek lightly and used my thumb to wipe away her tears. Gently holding her face in my hands, I whispered, "Artemis, please tell me what happened. I cant bear to see you like this! If you don't tell me what happened, how can I help you?" She was still silent. The worry in my eyes was replaced by anger.

"Fine! If you wont tell me, Ill make Apollo!" I said, standing up, but before I could do anything Artemis grabbed hold of my hand, looking so vulnerable, I knew I couldn't leave. I sighed and sat, holding her close.

Finally she began in a quite voice, telling me at last what happened between her and her 'brother.' She told me everything, ever detail, every pain that she inflicted unknowingly. She told my why he was how he was, his real self (Which I had already encountered once before. Once she finished fresh tears were rolling down her eyes, and she looked away from me, ashamed.

**Artemis POV**

I was so ashamed of myself, I didn't know what to do. What would Percy think of me know? Would he even be able to talk to me? Would he... I was cut of my panic when he gently pressed his lips against mine. My worries were eased, and I snuggled closer to him again, burying my head in his chest. I didn't care what I was acting like, what I seemed like, if I seemed weak. I needed this. Being with him made everything so much _easier! _"Artemis, You made some mistakes, but it was unknowingly. You forget that he is family, and family never turn from each other. It is always misunderstandings. Hermes told me once. 'Famillies are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy' he also said that sometimes you just need to remind that person that you are family. And that you care." He paused for a second before nodding as if confirming something with himself. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we are going to fix your relation with Apollo."

I immediately opened my mouth to protest, to say that I didn't know how to fix this, but he just kissed me again. Gods, would he stop stopping me like that! He smirked, saying, " I said we, Artemis, not just you, we. Well will do it together."

**A/N: Phew that was a hard chapter to write. So much emotions to play with, so much to have to write about! Artemis, the hunt, feelings, argh! Anyways, its done now. I think it turned out quite well? Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Also, in case you didn't know I have started a second story, so please check that one out and tell me what you think of that as well. I will be updating the both of these stories alternatively, so don't worry about me stopping updating this. Thanks for the support and cya all at chapter 20!**


End file.
